An Unexpected Adventure
by F12Scuderia
Summary: She was supposed to be Elrond's youngest daughter. But no. She had to be a Ranger of the North. And now with the presence of Gandalf, Arestel finds herself in the company of 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit, on their quest to take back their home and gold. Complete. A special chapter is updated! Sequel coming up.
1. Prologue

_An Unexpected Adventure: Prologue_

_TA 2610_

_Elves from different forests and houses began to appear in the hidden valley of Rivendell. It was yet another one of Lord Elrond's gatherings, but it was not a very common one. The night was dedicated to Elrond's youngest daughter, Arestel, who turns exactly a hundred years._

_Many of their kin was present, especially Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. From Lothlórien also came the Galadhirm: Haldir, Orophin, Rumil and Amdir. There was Glorfindel also, who lived both in Aman and in Arda, and the Wood-elves of Mirkwood. They were led by their Elvenking Thranduil and beside him stood his only son, Legolas._

_The gathering started and many Elves were engrossed in conversations and news of their kin. The twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, came to assist their guests and with them there was also Arwen, who was also known as Undómiel, for she was the Evenstar of her people. She helped in keeping the guests company and Arwen caught her younger sister on sight. Arestel stood in the corner of the room, and was only talking to Glorfindel, whom she considered as best friend._

_Soon enough, Arwen saw the Elvenprince of Mrikwood asked Arestel to dance with him. She hesitated at first, but agreed, not wanting to disappoint her guest. The rest of the evening went well. At midnight, the Elves were required to go outside of the house to look into the night sky._

_Arestel had led her new friend outside. There it was, the Lunar Rainbow, which only appears once every a hundred years. It was said that the Lunar Rainbow can be seen throughout the whole Middle-earth in only one night._

_The Elves gazed in the night sky in amazement. One by one they greeted Arestel an 'Aur ounnar meren', and she was grateful for that. Legolas also greeted her and handed her a silver bracelet adorned with ruby. It came especially from the Elvenking, whom Legolas said was so fond of her._

_Thus, it was the fateful night of the Lunar Rainbow when our tale starts._

**Author's Notes:** With the prologue done, we can now proceed to the first chapter. What do you think of it? Any suggestions or comments will be highly appreciated, as long as they are not rude or mean in any way. Thank you.


	2. Evenstar's Departure

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 1 – Evenstar's Departure

_TA 2891_

In the far eastern corner of Imladris, more commonly known as Rivendell to outsiders, sat a full cart of different and rare fireworks that only one person could have. Yes, person. Perhaps a wizard, hm? He is known as Gandalf the Grey, and wherever he went, adventure followed.

And so Gandalf went to visit his dear friend Lord Elrond. He left his fireworks near the bank of a river, where _no one_ will find them. But in this case, Gandalf was wrong. From the bushes, there peeked a young elleth with blue eyes and richly-colored scarlet hair. She wore a flowing blue gown that only noble Elven ladies would wear. She had heard many of Gandalf's tales, as her father used to tell her stories when she was younger. This is not the first time she met Gandalf, but this is certainly the first time Gandalf brought his fireworks with him. And she will not let this chance pass. She silently walked up to the cart while making sure no one is around.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind came from above. A golden dragon of red eyes landed in front of his mistress, taking notice of her mischief. He glared his eyes at her as she gave him a hushing plea.

"Now is not the right time to be causing trouble, Arestel. Lord Elrond is busy for Lady Arwen's departure. He doesn't need any more problems," the dragon reprimanded her.

Arestel scoffed. "Of course he doesn't need any more problems. _This_ will not be a problem to him," Arestel said as she took a match out from her pocket and lighted it.

Gareth took a step backwards. Before he knew it, fireworks of different colors exploded in front of him and into the sky. Arestel was surely proud of herself. Setting Gandalf's fireworks alight on her own and the whole Imladris watching the display, _that_ is really something.

Behind Arestel was an old man with a pointed hat, he walked towards her and watched as she smiled to herself. Arestel noticed someone else's presence. She turned to see Gandalf giving her a guilty look but soon after he smiled at her. Then, another three Elves came to see the commotion. Elrond gave his youngest daughter a threatening look as he was followed by his twin sons.

Gandalf stepped aside to let Elrond give his daughter a word. Arestel, although afraid being scolded by her father, stepped forward to meet his eyes.

"What did you do?" was Elrond's short question.

"I set Gandalf's fireworks alight." Although very simple, she was being honest. Elrond looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Why? Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Elrond continued to ask her questions.

"I was bored. I had nothing to do," she said, although that statement will not get her out of trouble.

"You were bored, so you had to set Gandalf's fireworks alight?" Elrond was obviously angry now. His youngest daughter always causes mischief. He did not know which side of the family she got this attitude. Surely, her brothers were tricksters as well but they knew when or where to cause mischief. Arestel didn't seem to pick out whom to victim or when or where.

"Apologize to Gandalf," Elrond continued, "you owe him a good set of fireworks."

Arestel turned to Gandalf, "_Amin hiraetha_, Gandalf."

The old wizard smiled at the young Elf, "You are forgiven, Arestel."

She turned to her father and gave him a smug look.

"Let's go. Let's not waste any more time," was all Elrond had to say before he turned and left. Gandalf followed Elrond while Gareth flew off. Arestel slowly walked after her superiors when her two older brothers walked towards her.

"Slick move, Estel," Elrohir forced himself not to laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Arestel replied as she took her brothers' hands into hers and swayed them as they walked.

"You should have asked us to join you," Elrohir said, but Elladan tapped his shoulder.

"That's not very nice," he told this twin brother then turned to Arestel. "You should have picked a better timing. Then, we could have joined you," Elladan smirked. All three of them laughed as they continue to their house where everyone else of waiting for them.

That night, Elrond had called his children in his study. He sat on his sturdy chair by the fire and waited as his children gathered in front of him. They were silent at first, but Elladan took all his courage and spoke first.

"You called for us?" he asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

Elladan and his other siblings kept standing and waited for their father's reply. Elrond looked at them; his twin sons and two beautiful daughters were obviously nervous. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself but it was loud enough for his children to hear.

Arestel sighed. "And here I thought we're going to be screwed," she said sarcastically and Elrohir forced himself not to laugh.

Elladan elbowed his twin brother while Arwen hushed Arestel. They both stopped and waited for their father to talk.

"As we all know," Elrond started, "that Arwen is to depart for Lothlórien tomorrow. And with that, I'd like for Arestel to come along."

Her siblings looked at her while Arestel could feel herself gaping at her father. She couldn't believe her father is actually sending her away.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You'll leave for Lothlórien tomorrow with Arwen. Your Lady Galadriel will be very delighted," replied Elrond.

"No, thank you. As much as I want to spend time in Lothlórien, I'd rather stay here at home," Arestel said as she stood up. She looked at her father and added, "Good night father." Arestel left her father's study room with a loud shut of the door.

Elrond sighed and placed a palm on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it, father," Arwen caressed her father's shoulder. "It will be all better when the morning comes."

"I hope it does. Go back in your rooms now and have some sleep. I shall see you all tomorrow," Elrond stood up and led his children out of his room.

Arestel ran outside the house and went straight to Gareth's house. It was the biggest tower in Imladris. It appeared like a watch-tower watching over the whole valley. It was as high as the mountains and it gleamed silver under the pale night sky. The tower was trimmed with golden light and it has a dome for a roof. Stairs coiled around it and the railings were of gold.

She climbed up and saw her friend looking down at her. She smiled and approached him.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" she asked.

"What will you be up to in this time of night?" Gareth asked and laid his head down to the floor, eyes still at his mistress.

"It's nothing," she lied, "I just can't sleep in my room so I thought I'd spend the night here."

Gareth shook his head, she was lying to him, yet he did not mind. "Then stay as long as you like," he said and closed his eyes. "Don't cause any mischief now, Arestel."

She smiled and leaned on Gareth's side. She spent the rest of the night with her dragon friend.

The next morning, Arestel and Gareth had come down from the tower and met up with Glorfindel, who was on his usual morning walk with Asfaloth. The noble Elf looked as young as her, despite being twenty times older than her. He was her best friend, as she was his. She smiled him as her greeting and he did the same. He got off of his steed and walked towards her.

"I heard you got into trouble again," he said. But before Arestel can answer, Gareth answered for her.

"Arestel's always been one for mischief," she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was having fun."

"You were having fun on Gandalf's fireworks by setting them alight," Glorfindel started, "how was that fun? That's the third time this week when you got into trouble," the noble Elf finished.

"That will be my own business, I'm afraid," she said.

They walked towards the mansion of Elrond and came out her older sister Arwen. She was as beautiful as the evening star. Arwen approached her father and grandparents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien. Arwen will be staying in Lothlórien for a while. She said farewell to the others, saving Arestel for last.

"You take care of yourself," Arwen smiled to Arestel. "And whatever you do, stay out of trouble," she continued. Arestel laughed a little and nodded.

"Worry not, _gwathel_. I'll keep that in mind."

Arwen then gave her a kiss on the forehead and went off to ride her horse. Arwen gave her family one last glace, and rode off to Lothlórien with her grandparents.

**Meanings: **

_Gwathel_ - Sister

**Next Chapter Preview:** The twins and Arestel cause another mischief, this time taking place on Bree. What will happen when they meet the Rangers of the North?

**Author's Notes:** Please keep in mind that the Glorfindel in this story is as young at the Glorfindel in Peter Jackson's Return of the King. Yes, Glorfindel was present. I suggest you watch the movie once again, the part when Aragorn meets Arwen during his coronation.

This is my not my first story, but it certainly is my first story to be published in public. If you have any opinions or comments, please feel free to message me.


	3. Rangers of the North

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 2 – Rangers of the North

_TA 2891_

The next morning, Arestel woke up due to loud thuds and a series of "Sshh! You'll wake her up!" or "Be quiet, idiot!" If Arestel remembered right, those voices belonged to her older brothers. And yes, she did remember right. She silently stood up and peeked through her window. Arestel saw her brothers, in a hurry to mount their things on their horses and leave. She knew Elladan and Elrohir were up to something, so she changed her clothes, grabbed her weapons and went downstairs, not bothering to get any breakfast at all.

She went to get her jet-black horse, Arthfael, and approached her brothers. The twins were all set when Arestel called out to them, "Hurry now! We can't afford to be late!" She rode her horse as fast as she can and her brothers followed after her.

"Where are you going?" Elladan asked her.

"I don't know. Where are you going?" came Arestel's naïve reply.

Elladan made a face that only he can explain while Elrohir laughed heartily. "We're going to Bree where we'll meet up with the Rangers of the North," he said.

"Then I'm coming with you!" replied Arestel. The three of them continued to leave the safety of Imladris and went off to Bree.

Elrond went to his terrace just in time to see his sons and daughter leave their home. He became worried in an instant but a soft tap came from his left shoulder.

"Let them be. They can handle themselves, or at least send Gareth to keep an eye on them," Gandalf provided Elrond with the best advice he can get. The lord of Imladris nodded and whistled for the golden dragon. Gareth arrived in front of Elrond's terrace and looked at his master.

"Elladan, Elrohir and Arestel left just a few minutes ago. Would you mind to follow them and bring them back as soon as you can?" Elrond asked his old friend. The dragon nodded.

"Those three will be back here in three days." And with that, Gareth flew off.

After a two day ride, the trio arrived to the gates of Bree. They had reached earlier due to their elf-horses which were greater in speed than normal horses.

"This is Bree?" Arestel asked her brothers.

"Yes. Wait until we get inside," Elladan replied as he jumped off his horse Gavril and knocked on the door. An old-looking man peeked from a small door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. We're here to meet our comrades in the Prancing Pony," Elladan answered him.

The man paused. Then he asked again, "What is your business there?"

But this time, Arestel answered him out of impatience. "That's none of your business," she said. The man took a step backwards but nodded to the Elves.

"Aye, don't worry. I'm just doing my job here," he said as he opened the door. The three Elves went inside and stopped in front of The Prancing Pony.

Inside, there were numerous men, all drinking and having fun. Elladan and Elrohir lead their sister in the farthest corner of the room where a group of dark-hooded Men gather. Some of them sat by the table, drinking ale and some were just quietly stood. The leader greeted the twins and the twins did the same.

"I was expecting you, although you were a bit late," the leader told them, and his name was Durothil.

"We were, uh, delayed. Forgive us," Elrohir apologized to the Rangers. Durothil nodded at him and gestured to Arestel.

"Did she come with you?" he asked. Elladan nodded this time.

"Yes. She is our youngest sister, Arestel, and she wishes to aid us as one of the Rangers."

Durothil looked at her and Arestel met the Ranger's eyes. Durothil nodded in acknowledgment and told his rangers, "Come. We will now leave to patrol the area." With that, the Rangers grabbed their weapons and left the Prancing Pony.

It was already late in the afternoon, and the Rangers have grouped themselves. Arestel was grouped with the other Rangers she did not know the names, and she was in favor of this. She chose to be grouped with the other Rangers to be away from her brothers, who will definitely keep an eye on her. Elladan strongly refused at first but in the end, Arestel convinced him.

Here she was, on the end of the line not caring about the patrol. She focused herself on the faint sounds she was hearing on the far north of the forest. Arestel looked at the Rangers, who gave her no attention. And so, she followed the sounds. She left the group and went deep within the forest. Her horse led her to a rocky part. Next thing she knew, she was already surrounded by Wargs. They came from the mountains. The wargs quickly attacked Arestel and due to the training she received from her brothers, she was able to defend herself. Arestel came with an Elven sword, which are longer and has a more curved blade. On her belt there were two daggers and a pair of knives was belted on both of her thighs. Arestel had finished the rest of the wargs, there was only about four of them. Unknown to her, Durothil had watched the whole battle to see Arestel's capability in battle. He went out of his hiding place, and just in time, Elladan and Elrohir arrived.

"Arestel, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Elrohir asked her, voice full of worry.

"Were you hurt? What happened?" Elladan's question came.

Arestel couldn't answer her brothers at the same time, so she focused her attention on Durothil.

"You fought bravely," he said. "From now on, you shall be called 'Valkyrie'." In old tales, valkyries were female winged-creatures who decide which soldiers die in battle. They were famous figments in the Elven lore during the days of the Eldar. Arestel gaped at him. She couldn't believe Durothil acknowledged her skills. Just then, a flash of gold came on their sights. And then it roared, roared really loud, as if being very angry.

Gareth landed on the top of the huge rock and roared threateningly on the Rangers. He was on the edge of breathing flames at the Rangers when Arestel stopped him.

"No Gareth! Stop!" she said, holding both of her hands up. Gareth took a good look on his young mistress, then to the twins. He sighed to himself, they seem to be alright. Gareth closed his fiery mouth and looked at Arestel.

"I came by the request of Lord Elrond. You three have left without permission," he said to the trio.

Elrohir shrugged and said, "Well I guess we ought to be caught sooner or later."

Elladan nodded to Gareth. "Alright, we'll come with you," Then he turned to Durothil, "We'll be back when the timing is right."

Durothil smiled and said, "We'll be in Bree."

By that, he gathered his rangers and left the area. The twins mounted their horses, and so did Arestel. Gareth then flew off to the direction he came from.

"He's definitely going to punish us," Arestel said.

Elrohir laughed out loud, "Nah, he won't."

Just like Gareth had promised Elrond, his children were back within three days. The three were faced by their father before they reach the entrance of the main mansion. Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side while Arestel hid herself behind them.

"Where have you been? Leaving in the brink of morning without even asking for permission? And what's worse, you brought your sister with you," Elrond scolded them. Arestel cringed when she heard her father's words.

"We met up with the Rangers of the North in Bree," Elladan finally answered.

Elrond nodded. "What was your business there?"

"We joined their group to guard and protect the area." This time, Elrohir answered.

Elrond nodded once more. "And where's your sister?"

"Here I am," Arestel said, taking a step forward but she kept her head down. She knew this time her father was really angry and worried. Elrond waited her to say something but she kept quiet.

Elrond sighed to himself and said, "I was worried. And with that action of yours, you will not leave Imladris in two weeks," he told Arestel who was taken aback by his punishment. She stopped herself from answering back as she doesn't want her father to be angrier than he already was. Then Elrond looked at his sons, "That also includes you two. You are not to leave Imladris in two weeks. If any of you disobey my order this time, you will face more severe punishment." Elrond then turned and went inside.

"Whoever said anything about father _not _punishing us?" Elladan asked sarcastically. Arestel laughed as the three of them followed their father inside the house.

"Hey! It was not my fault we didn't asked permission!" Elrohir said in his defense.

Before the twins could argue, Arestel chimed in, "Two weeks isn't all bad. It's not like we can't cause mischief inside Imladris, right?" Elladan and Elrohir both smiled at her as they continue inside the house.

**Next Chapter Preview:** The adventure begins! And it starts in the peaceful land of The Shire. Stay tuned!

**Author's Notes: **Valkyries are characters from the Norse mythology. And just like in the chapter, they are winged-creatures. Don't forget to _Review_, peeps!

Thank you for reading.


	4. Of Hobbits and Dwarves

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 3 – Of Hobbits and Dwarves

_TA 2941_

Arestel had served the Rangers of the North for almost 50 years now. She became famous around the Shire and Eriador under the name of 'Valkyrie', the same name Durolith gave her years ago. The Rangers were now led by the new leader, due to Durolith's old age. Her brothers Elladan and Elrohir were still members, although they seldom come to Bree.

Arestel was now in Bree. She led Arthfael into the stables and stayed there. The Rangers were busy drinking inside the Prancing Pony and Arestel never let herself consume ale, not even once. She allowed herself to rest on one corner but soon, she heard someone coming. She peeked to see who it was. It was Gandalf! He wore his usual grey cloak and hat, with him was his staff. He also had a white horse with him. She ran to him and greeted him.

"Gandalf!" she said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Gandalf returned the smile, "I'm on my way to the Shire but I thought of stopping by for rest."

"What's your business in the Shire?" she asked.

"Oh I would like to visit a friend. I thought he would like to join a journey that I prepared," he replied.

Arestel's attention went up, "A journey?" she repeated. "Can I come?"

"Well.." Gandalf hesitated, "I wouldn't want Elrond to worry about you. And besides, that journey is dangerous. I won't guarantee your safety."

Arestel laughed a little, "Don't worry! You treat me like a child, Gandalf!"

"Arestel, but you are a child," Gandalf laughed with her.

She fell silent for a while, and then said, "I am not!"

Gandalf laughed. "I wouldn't want to let our last member waiting for us. Let's go now. We'll meet up with the most wonderful companions there," Gandalf said as he mounted his horse and left. The two of them continued their way outside of Bree, and off to the Shire.

* * *

Gandalf and Arestel arrived in the Shire the next day. She was incredibly excited, due to the fact that she had never been inside the Shire before. She was always assigned to patrol the forest so she never had the chance to see the Shire.

The place was beautiful and peaceful, almost the same way as Rivendell. The only difference were the houses, Gandalf told her they were called Hobbit-holes. The Hobbits looked at them, and Arestel looked back. The Hobbits were smaller compared to Dwarves, said Gandalf. She was getting more curious and she was feeling this urge to leave Gandalf and explore on her own.

And guess what? She did. Arestel left Gandalf striding off to the northern direction, while she took the western one. She pulled her hood off, as the Hobbits may get scared or suspicious of her. But she worried about the six-pointed cloak-clasp she had. The Rangers were mostly identified by the clasps they had. So Arestel removed the clasp for now, and continued to explore the Shire.

It was sunset when she met up with Gandalf again, who is now his way back to a hobbit's home. To Arestel's surprise, Gandalf did not scold her for leaving on her own. Instead, Gandalf led her to the outskirts of the Shire. They met up with four Dwarves, namely Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori and Dori. Arestel nodded to each one of them as the Dwarves bowed down. Arestel greeted them back, and kept her attention to Gandalf's instructions. Gandalf and the Dwarves will come to a Bilbo Baggins place, and Arestel will follow them. And with that, Gandalf, Arestel and the Dwarves left.

Gandalf knocked on the door. Shortly after, a Hobbit opened it for them. The Dwarves tumbled down and the hobbit looked anxious, not surprised at all, as if expecting their arrival. Gandalf lowered his head to meet the eyes of the hobbit while Arestel already entered the house.

"You're.." Bilbo started, "you're Valkyrie!" he said out loud. Arestel had returned the clasp and she completely forgot about it. She could feel herself face-palming as the Dwarves had gathered all around her. They gave her a curious look. Attention. That is what she hated the most. She stepped backwards and thought of an escape. Luckily, Gandalf had saved her: "Yes. This is Lady Arestel of Rivendell, and known as Valkyrie in this area."

_Lady Arestel_. If she could laugh her head off, she already did. Yet she kept quiet and waited for Gandalf to say anything else. To her relief, Gandalf continued, "Arestel, these are Fíli and Kíli, Oin and Gloin, Dwalin, and Balin. And of course, let's not forget, Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End."

She nodded and said, "It's a pleasure meeting all of you," she then turned to Bilbo, "You too, Bilbo Baggins."

The hobbit composed himself and bowed, "An honor to meet you, Lady Valkyrie." Arestel could feel a slight irritation of what the hobbit just called her but decided to forget about it.

Bilbo led the group to his dining hall. It was a big mess; the plates were scattered everywhere, food was all around the table and on the floor, and the Dwarves continued to their merry-making. Arestel sat on a corner and watched the Dwarves as they had fun. She smiled to herself; the thought of having these Dwarves on a journey will be so much fun.

Bilbo approached her and held out a plate of pastry. She smiled and thanked him. She loved pastries, especially strawberry-flavored ones. Her father and siblings knew it well, and probably the whole Imladris. Every night after dinner, Elrond will have some of their handmaidens to serve pastries for her.

She happily ate in silence and watched the Dwarves at the same time. When all of them had finished eating, the Dwarves passed the plate to one another and started cleaning up their mess. But instead of passing the plates gently, they threw it to one another, including the spoons and forks and knives. Bilbo held his hands up and cried: "Please! Can you not do that? You'll blunt the knives!"

Bofur grinned, "Ooh, you here that lads?"

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates –"_

The dwarves sang as they continued to clean the place. The piles of mess were gone by the time they finished their song. The plates were neatly piled on the sink, and the silverwares were kept on one side. They laughed and cheered after they've finished and Bilbo sighed deeply to himself.

Then, there was another knock on the door. Arestel followed her gaze to Bilbo who went to open the door. It was another dwarf and he didn't look happy at all. He entered and the other dwarves gathered around him and so did Gandalf. Arestel stood beside the dwarves whose names she recalled as Balin and Gloin. The wizard introduced both Bilbo and Arestel to the new dwarf. He looked interested in Bilbo but he frowned at the sight of Arestel. He turned around and gave no attention to her.

Arestel's eyebrow twitched. _What a rude dwarf_, she thought. Gandalf had introduced the dwarf as Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. Thorin turned his heel and went to follow Gandalf and the others further inside but Arestel stopped him.

"_In my place, we exchange greetings, not frown to someone who you meet for the first time,"_ she said using her mind. She had the ability to communicate through her mind, like her father who had the ability to see the future. Elrond once told her that she inherited this ability from her grandmother, Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Arestel and Lady Galadriel would always talk to each other using telepathy, and Arestel always does to Gareth.

"_I'm Arestel of Rivendell. I know you dislike Elves, but you'll have to get used to me,"_ she continued. Elrond had taught her everything she needs to know about the History of Middle-earth, and she loved listening to stories. Arestel saw Thorin stop in his tracks and slowly turned to Arestel. She nodded at him.

Thorin walked towards her and said, "Thorin Oakenshield at your service. I may have grudge against Elves, but not to your kin, those who dwell in Imladris. Arestel is what they call you, yes? Or perhaps I shall call you _'Valkyrie'_?"

She smiled again, "Suit yourself."

They both followed the others and Thorin sat on the table while Arestel stood beside Gandalf.

"Now that we're all here, with Mr. Baggins and Valkyrie, we can discuss our reason of being here," Thorin spoke out loud. Everyone's attention was focused on Thorin. Then he spoke again, "We are to take back Erebor, our home and our gold!" Thorin went on and on about their objective, which comprised mostly of gold, home and dragon. Arestel listened well. The Dwarves will go against a dragon called Smaug, who guards their treasure in Erebor.

_"Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail."_

The Dwarves began to sing. Each of them brought instruments with them, which Arestel found really amusing. She let her eyes close to listen to the Dwarves' song, and it was beautiful.

The rest of the night went well, and Bilbo offered each and everyone places and beds to sleep on. But due to Arestel's size, she allowed herself to rest on Bilbo's study table. The hobbit agreed to prepare breakfast for them in the morning, as Arestel had requested to make strawberry-flavored cake for her.

The next morning, Arestel was woken up by Thorin himself. "Come Valkyrie, it's time to leave," he said. So she got up and left with the Dwarves, disappointed that she never had her requested strawberry cake.

"Where's Bilbo? I thought he was coming with us?" she asked while on their way to the Green Dragon Inn.

"We left a note for him," said Balin. "We'll wait there until 11 a.m. If he doesn't arrive, then we'll leave without him."

They arrived in the Green Dragon Inn barely 7 a.m. The dwarves let themselves eat while the others rest. Arestel stayed outside, not feeling very hungry. She was then approached by two young dwarves, well younger than the others.

"Valkyrie," one started to say. He had black hair and beard, which is not as thick and long as the other dwarves. Arestel turned her attention to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is it true, the one Gandalf said?" the other dwarf with brown hair and beard asked, "that you killed countless goblins single-handedly?"

Arestel barely caught up to the Dwarf's question. Her? Killed Goblins single-handedly? What did Gandalf ate last night that he told the Dwarves something like that? Of course she had killed goblins. As a Ranger, that's a part of your job description. But single-handedly? She couldn't remember the last time she fought alone. Her fellow Rangers never let their comrades wander or fight on their own.

Instead, Arestel shook her head and said, "Well, I've killed lots of Goblins before, because that's what Rangers do."

Fíli and Kíli looked at each other. Then Kíli asked, "What sorts of weapons do you use?"

Arestel paused for a moment. She had used many weapons before; actually she has many weapons with her now. The majority of her weapons were sword and bow and arrows. She also had throwing knives and daggers, which were concealed on her cloak and suit. She also has wrist blades attached on her gauntlets.

She answered Kíli's question then it was Fíli's turn to ask, "Can you show us how you use them?"

She was unsure whether she would refuse or what. Later, she ended up training with Fíli and Kíli while the other dwarves watched them.

It was now 11 a.m. The dwarves got up and prepared themselves and Arestel mounted her horse. They all waited for Bilbo to arrive. At first, it seemed to be impossible for Bilbo to come, but later on, they saw a hobbit running towards their direction. The other dwarves cheered while Balin said, "Bravo!"

Off they went. The dwarves rode on ponies which also carried baggages. After a while, Bilbo spoke, "I'm awfully sorry, but I forgot to bring any pocket-handkerchief with me." The other dwarves ignored him but Dwalin assured him that he will not need any pocket-handkerchief on their journey.

The rest of the journey was a quiet one. The dwarves sang every once in a while, some engaged themselves in conversation and Arestel just kept quiet on her own.

Balin approached her with his pony and asked, "Why ever so quiet, lassie?"

Arestel looked at the dwarf with a grey beard and replied, "I have nothing to talk about, and no mischief to cause around here," she said with a frown.

Balin chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll find something enjoyable soon." Balin then led his pony on the front line again, just beside Thorin II Oakenshield, the incredibly important dwarf.

Despite being quiet most of the time, Arestel was uncontrollably excited on this adventure. Treasures, goblins and dragons! What more could she ask for? The journey stayed quiet and peaceful, as the dangers are yet to come.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** Thorin's company, along with Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and Arestel, face the first danger they encounter. And after that, Arestel finds herself at home once again.

**Author's Notes: **I apologize if you think the scene in Bilbo's house, including the conversation, were short. I left most of the part narrated but I included the awesome song, right? Thank you for reading.

Thank you for all the reviews!


	5. Dangers of Trolls and Safety of Home

_Note: Thank you for all the reviews from my readers! You motivate me and I'm very grateful for all of you. I've decided to change Arestel's hair color into silver, and her eyes, dark, just like her late mother Celebrian. Please keep this in mind. _

_I'm also trying my best _NOT_ to make her a Mary Sue. I have a reason for giving her a likeable personality, if that's what it is called. Arestel is a daughter of Elrond. I couldn't imagine a daughter of his defying everything he says. Surely, Elrond wouldn't raise his daughter as an arrogant, rude or judgmental kind of person. All his children have a great and likeable personality, so why can't Arestel be likeable too? Having a fiery temper, or being rude and sarcastic are common in female characters. But I made Arestel spirited, optimistic, mischievous and childish. One reason is because Arestel is young. She barely lived 500 years of her life and because she is treated as a child, which contributes more to her childish acts. About fighting, I didn't make her _great_ at fighting. She only knows how to defend herself, just like how Arwen was portrayed in the films._

_For the recent review that I received, I'd like to tell you that this is my first story being published for public. I'm not making this as an excuse. I know my mistake and I already changed it. About Gareth, you also have a point there. Why make a dragon befriend the Elves? Maybe it's because I want some changes in the story. Not all creatures who are considered bad should stay bad. It's similar in not all good creatures stay good until the end. I write things that will be later revealed as the story goes on. If you have any suggestions, please tell them now so that I can still edit the next chapters._

Okay, so I'm done defending Arestel's character. _Also take note that whenever an italicized sentence comes in, it means Arestel is communicating with them telepathically or someone replies to her telepathically as well._ Enjoy the chapter, and keep the reviews coming! Thank you.

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 4 – Dangers of Trolls and Safety of Home

It was nearly night when the company decided to stop and make camp. But they found no place to rest on, the ground was wet due to all the raining that had happen it the morning, not to mention that there were still a few raindrops falling. Thorin had also noticed Gandalf was nowhere to be found, just in time when he could be more helpful. The company continued to find a place despite the fact that they were all exhausted.

While riding in silence, Arestel had noticed a snake crawling by the edge of the road they were taking. She got off of her horse, picked up the snake carefully, and threw it out the Dwarves' direction for no apparent reason. Everyone was in panic. She heard screams and curses, and the ponies ran all the way to the river. They all chased it down to the river, with Fili and Kili nearly drowned. The baggages were lost and their food was damp.

Arestel stood back and let the _Naugrim,_ the Sindarin word for Dwarves, do their business. Soon, she was approached by Thorin with an angry look on his face.

"What's your problem? You threw that snake on purpose!" Thorin accused her with a raised voice. Arestel was in no mood to argue, since she was very tired from the journey. Instead, she let herself give Thorin a shrug and told him, "_Sorry. It won't happen again_". Thorin glared at her, _"It better not!"_ He turned back to his company, "Come. Let's find a place to rest for the night."

The Dwarves gathered and left, Arestel followed behind. Bilbo Baggins went to her side, "Don't worry about it, Lady Valkyrie," he said with a smile. She nodded, "Of course. Sorry about that. I'll repay you all when I get the chance."

* * *

Soon they found dry place but Oin and Gloin were unable to light a fire. The Dwarves were getting impatient. But Balin had found something important. "Look over there!" he shouted and pointed to the east. "There's a light over there!" Everyone gathered and took a good look. Balin was right, there was a fire. And so the Dwarves help up a meeting, deciding whom to send to investigate the fire. They soon ended up arguing amongst themselves, some say 'no' and the others 'yes'. Bilbo and Arestel did their best to stay out of the fight.

Thorin finally said, "We have got a burglar with us. And there are fifteen of us. Nothing to be worried about," he then turned to the hobbit who is now worried for his own safety. "Go and check out the light, if it's completely safe. Come back quick, and if you can't, hoot like an owl," Thorin instructed the poor hobbit.

Arestel wanted to protest. What if Bilbo gets hurt? But she knew well she can't say 'no' to Thorin's decision. Before the hobbit could leave, she tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be here." Bilbo gave her a warm smile and scuttled off.

After a few minutes, Arestel was getting more worried than ever. She barely knew the hobbit, but she cared for him as much as she did for the Dwarves. And it's getting late, Bilbo had not yet hoot like an owl, nor did Thorin have anything to say about the situation. Yet, they patiently waited. Just as Arestel was about to make her move, they heard loud noises from the direction Bilbo went. Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran, with Balin leading the rest of the Dwarves.

They arrived there and saw Bilbo hiding behind the trees. "It's trolls!" Bilbo warned them. Before they knew it, the dwarves had themselves inside the sacks. The trolls had seen them coming. They decided what to do with the poor dwarves.

"Let's roast 'em," said Bert, and luckily, Tom and William agreed.

And so, the trolls got themselves ready to roast the dwarves. But, another voice came, "No good roasting them. It'll take all night."

Bert turned around to face William and accused him for it. The trolls ended up arguing all over again, much to Arestel's delight. She silently walked up to the sacks and poked one.

She whispered, "This is Arestel."

The dwarf inside sighed in relief and replied, "Valkyrie, time to get us out of here!" Judging by the voice, it was Dwalin. She nodded and prepared her wrist blade. But before she can cut through the sack, Tom noticed her.

"An Elf!" he shouted so loud which caused Bert and William to stop fighting. Arestel quickly grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow. She fired straight to Tom's head and bullseye! The arrow pierced his right eye.

"My eye! I can't see!" Tom shouted and ran around the camp. He had almost stepped on the dwarves. While Tom was in panic, the other trolls took their time to chase after Arestel. She was, too, in panic. The trolls were ten times bigger and stronger than she was. The camp was small and there was no enough space to run. And more importantly, Arestel focused her attention to the dwarves. Still, she kept the trolls busy and Bilbo crept behind and slowly freed the dwarves one by one.

Soon, another voice came, "Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" The sun rose from the hill and the trolls became stones in a flash. Gandalf climbed down the tree he was standing on and helped Arestel to get herself together. They were joined by the dwarves, who were nearly suffocated and annoyed. Gandalf laughed it off.

Bofur then found marks of the trolls' boots which led deep within the forest. The company followed the tracks and they found a trolls' cave. All went in, and found pots of gold, clothes, foods and weapons. Everyone scattered and went to find things that can be useful. Bombur went straight to the foods and gathered as much as he can. Bilbo had found himself a knife, an Elven knife, and decided to keep it for himself. Gandalf and Thorin saw blades with jeweled hilts, and kept one for their own. On the other hand, Arestel stood by the entrance, uninterested by the trolls' stolen treasures. Once or twice, the dwarves will invite her to go in, particularly Fili and Kili, who seemed to be very fond of her as she is to them.

They left the forest the next afternoon and Gandalf seemed to lead the company to somewhere deep within the mountains. The rest of the journey was silent. Few of the dwarves sang or told stories, even though the weather was calm. They spent another few days travelling at morning, and sleeping beneath the stars at night. Arestel was the most silent of them all throughout the journey. And Gandalf knew why. He was very much amused of her that he didn't mention anything at all.

Bilbo gathered his courage and asked her, "Lady Valkyrie, you seem so quiet all of the sudden. Is anything wrong?" his voice was sincere and calm.

Arestel gave him a warm smile, "You'll figure it out soon."

Gandalf then took a left turn, "Hurry now. We are near The Last Homely House," he said with obvious excitement. The Dwarves did not understand, but they followed Gandalf until they reached a beautiful Elven dwelling. It was almost sunset, and the company could see Elves preparing for the night. They crossed the bridge that led to the entrance.

Gandalf was in front of the group, with Arestel and Bilbo in the last. The Elves looked at them in curiosity but as soon as they saw Arestel with them, they figured it was another mischief of the silver-haired girl. A white horse arrived and stopped in front of the company. Its rider with golden hair mounted off and greeted Gandalf.

"Welcome back to Imladris, Mithrandir," Glorfindel said with a smile. The dwarves looked at each other.

"Mithrandir?" they whispered amongst themselves.

Yet Gandalf ignored them and also greeted Glorfindel. "Thank you for your warm welcome. I suppose Elrond had seen us coming?"

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes. He is actually waiting for you already. And he awaits your explanation as to why his _youngest daughter_ is with you all this time." As he said 'youngest daughter', Glorfindel turned his gaze to the young Elf at the end of the line, obviously avoiding eye contact. She slowly turned around and hummed to herself, acting as if she didn't hear anything.

Glorfindel looked at Gandalf and gestured him to enter, "Come with me." He then mounted Asfaloth and rode away, followed by Gandalf, Thorin and his company.

"_Thank you very much, Del,"_ Arestel said sarcastically through her mind to Glorfindel. _"You didn't have to mention that, you know."_

Glorfindel chuckled, _"It had to be done."_

* * *

They reached the main mansion of Rivendell, where Elrond and his children live. From the mansion's entrance came two Elves, who looked similar to each other. They smiled and greeted Gandalf, and proceeded to approach their youngest sister.

"Estel!" Elrohir said with outmost excitement and hugged her tightly. She smiled back and greeted him as well.

"It's good to have you back. We were worried." It was Elladan's turn to hug her. She glanced at the dwarves, who gave her a questioning look.

Gandalf laughed and introduced the twins. "Everyone, these are Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Arestel's older brothers."

The Dwarves and Bilbo all nodded at once and greeted them. The twins then left for they had a business on the forest. Finally, Elrond arrived. Both he and Gandalf exchanged few greetings. Then Elrond turned back to the dwarves.

"Welcome to Rivendell," he said with a smile. "Greetings to Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Nori, and Dori, Oin, Gloin, Kili and Fili, and Thorin Oakenshield." The said dwarves were amazed as Elrond knew all their names. He then turned to the only hobbit present. "Welcome to Rivendell, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. It's an honor to have you here,"

Bilbo smiled and bowed a bit, "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

At last, he looked at Arestel and waited her to come forward. She did and bowed a bit before her father, "I'm home," she said simply.

Elrond smiled, "Yes. And I'm glad you're home safe and sound." She gave him a smile.

Elrond invited the dwarves inside their home. The dining hall was set for them to have dinner. On the table they were only vegetables and some of the dwarves complained. At Arestel's request, cakes and cupcakes were begun to be served for them. Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin were engrossed in a conversation and Arestel had another thing in mind.

She stood up and went to find a rope. She came back crawling under the table and fortunately, nobody noticed her. She tied Bombur's left leg to the table's post and crawled out. She sat in silence again and waited for the dwarves to finish eating and for Elrond to dismiss them or something.

After a few minutes or so, the last dwarf eating, Bombur was finished. All the dwarves, Bilbo and Arestel stood up and left but Bombur couldn't leave. He figured that a rope was tied around his leg and he couldn't undo it. The other dwarves had already left and Bombur did his best to get the rope undone. But he still couldn't do it. Arestel waited for him and all of the sudden, Bombur ran with all his might which caused the table to turn aside. The food and drinks fell to the floor and the plates and glasses were broken. Arestel ran outside.

Gandalf and Thorin sat speechless while Elrond stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Arestel!"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Company leaves Rivendell and encounters the Goblins this time.


	6. Taking the Dwarves to Goblin-town!

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 5 - They're Taking the Dwarves to Goblin-Town!

The Company had left Rivendell a few days ago. Elrond had told them about the moon-letters that Thorin wanted to know which will enable them to enter Erebor. And now, a storm was coming their way. Fearing that they'd caught up in it, the company decided for a dry place to stay. They sent Fíli and Kíli to look for any kind of dwelling. Soon, the brothers returned with delightful news. They had found a cave not far from where they stood. The other dwarves were wary, but they had no other choice.

The cave was not entirely big, and the back doesn't stretch out too far. The dwarves removed their baggages and let them dry. All of them fell fast asleep. But Bilbo Baggins, who lay beside his good friend Arestel, was having nightmares of Goblins emerging from the back of the cave and snatching them. But his dream was true, soon Goblins attacked their company and one by one, they snatched the sleeping dwarves. Gandalf was able to evade and kill some Goblins but it didn't stop them from taking the dwarves and the hobbit away. Thanks to Arestel's reflexes, she managed to defend herself from the Goblins but she helplessly watched as her companions were being taken away.

"Arestel!" she heard Gandalf called out to her. "What do your Elf-eyes see?"

"They're taking the Dwarves to Goblin-town!" she replied.

With the help of Gandalf's staff, the remaining Goblins were turned into ashes. The wizard approached Arestel and asked, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. We have to save them."

Gandalf nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Both Arestel and Gandalf had wandered in the depths of the cave, but they found no sign of dwarves or a hobbit. Arestel was becoming desperate of finding their friends that she separated herself from Gandalf, just like she always does. She took a quiet left turn and when she knew Gandalf was far enough, she ran fast. She examined each corner and edge of the cave, hoping to find any clues for her lost friends.

"_Rhaich!_" she cursed herself. "_Man carel le_?"

She had no idea what she was doing. No sign of Goblins, more importantly, there were no sign of neither dwarves nor hobbits anywhere! She felt as if she was running in circles. And she was nervous. Being left in a cave of Goblins, she had the disadvantage. Not long after, she heard loud footsteps of Goblins. She followed them. Luckily, the Goblins had led her to the place where they kept the dwarves.

Silently, she approached the nearest dwarf to her, Bombur.

"Pst," she called out.

The fat dwarf turned to her direction and almost yelled in excitement at the sight of her. Still, Bombur restrained himself and help up his hands. They were tied by a rope. Arestel took out her wrist blades and started to cut the ropes. The other dwarves were al relieved to see her. To her surprise, Gandalf was there! He beat her to it. He was halfway of freeing the dwarves. Once everyone was free, they took a run for it, with Bilbo on Dori's back. They did not know the way outside, but they kept on running, for the angry Goblins were right behind them. Gandalf led the group, followed by Arestel and Thorin, and the rest of the company, with Bilbo and Dori being the last. The wizard took a right turn and everybody followed him, except Dori who dropped Bilbo by accident. The dwarf was unaware of what happened to the hobbit, instead, he kept on following the others.

Finally they all got out, and they all sighed in relief. The dwarves had grins on their faces, all except for Thorin, who was always in a serious mood. Arestel turned to check on Bilbo, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Bilbo?" she asked, looking at Dori.

"He was right behind me when something hit me in the head," he said.

"You had him on your back!" Gloin shouted.

"Don't blame me!" Dori shouted back.

Everyone fell silent, Bilbo was missing! Arestel volunteered to go and look for him but Gandalf disagreed, saying that she will be in danger if she goes inside again. So they decided to wait for him, for they had faith on Bilbo. The company moved a few meters away from the cave and waited. Some of the dwarves blamed Dori for 'losing their burglar'. Some even suggested of leaving Bilbo behind and went on.

"I brought Mr. Bilbo Baggins here. I take full responsibility of whatever happens to him. And I will not leave him here," Gandalf said to the dwarves.

A few hours went by and there was still no sign of Bilbo. Arestel's patience had run out, so she had to stand up.

"I'll go look for him," she said to Gandalf. The wizard turned to look at her, but his answer was evident in his eyes. Gandalf would surely say 'No'. Just like Bilbo, Arestel was recruited by Gandalf, and he will be blamed if something bad ever happens to her.

She didn't wait for Gandalf's reply. She turned back to the direction of the cave, followed by Balin.

"I'll come with you, lassie," said he.

She gave him a warm smile and said, "Thank you, Balin."

They were near the entrance of the cave when Bilbo took off his magic Ring and showed himself to Arestel and Balin. The two were surprised but relieved to see him safe.

"Bilbo!" she exclaimed, running over to Bilbo's side. "We were just about to go get you."

The hobbit laughed, "Yes. I was observing you just now."

The three went back to where the company was. Everyone was more relieved than ever. They decided to continue to their way. As they descend the Misty Mountains, Arestel heard familiar and terrible cries not very far from them. She stopped and listened, earning the attention of her 14 companions.

Thorin approached her and asked, "What's wrong, Valkyrie?"

Arestel looked at the direction from where they had just been and narrowed her eyes. "Wargs," she whispered.

"What?" Thorin barely heard her statement.

She looked back at Thorin and the company. "Wargs," she said even louder. "Warg-riders are coming!" she shouted.

The Company panicked. They ran down the mountains as they can already hear the howling of the Wargs. They were beasts which resemble giant wolves and were used by Orcs. The company finally arrived in a forest. The wargs were nearer, so they had to think of something fast to escape them. Then Gandalf had seen the trees.

"The trees," Gandalf called out to all of them. "Climb on the trees!"

And so, everyone made their way up the trees, just in time the wargs and Orcs arrive. The said Orcs tried to kill them by firing arrows, but to no avail. It was hopeless. They were trapped. The Orcs will not just leave them like that. They had to think of a way to escape these Orcs.

One by one, the wargs began to push the tree down. The dwarves struggled and some almost fell. Gandalf saw a moth on a tree, and whispered something to it. The moth flew away. Gandalf fended the wargs off with fire but it was not enough.

Thorin came down from his tree and attacked. He was wounded and luckily, Bilbo fought by his side. The remaining members of the Company climbed down and fought. But Dori and Ori almost fell from the tree, Gandalf saved them just in time and they were dangling on the wizard's staff. When Dori could hold no longer, he and Ori fell with a yell. The moth came back and with it came a golden dragon that caught Dori and Ori just in time.

"What's this?" said Dori in surprise. "We're alive!"

"A dragon saved us! A dragon!" exclaimed Ori.

Arestel looked up and saw her friend. She gave an ear-piercing whistle. A strong stream of flames came from the night sky. The wargs were burned immediately, and so did the Orcs. They looked up, and it was a dragon of golden armor that saved them. It landed on the ground and continued to attack the Orcs.

"Heads up!" yelled Kili.

"A dragon!" Bofur shouted while pointing his index finger on the said creature.

"Gareth!" Arestel called out to her friend.

Gareth looked up to see his mistress.

"Please get us out of here," she said as calmly as possible.

He nodded and picked up Arestel and let her rode on his back. He was about to do the same with the dwarves but they drew their weapons on him.

"Stay back, you terrible creature!" cried Dwalin as loud as he can. He was fuming in anger and Arestel did not like that. The other dwarves were also wary. She looked at them in shock but she understood them. But it was Gandalf who had saved her and Gareth.

"Please everyone, calm down. This is Gareth and he is a friend of ours," Gandalf said.

"If I remember right, it was a dragon who had stolen our home!" Gloin shouted, taking one step forward, holding his axe tightly.

"This is no time to argue!" cried Bilbo, "we must hurry before the wargs pass through the walls of fire."

They all looked back and surely enough, the wargs and orcs waited for the fire to dissipate. The others gathered around Thorin, nearly unconscious but still okay.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Bofur. "If we don't do anything, they'll catch up on us."

"Come now and I'll explain on the way!" Arestel said; her patience had just run out.

With a heavy sigh, the dwarves reluctantly agreed. One by one they mounted the Dragon while Thorin was still in Gareth's hands.

"Thanks Gareth," she whispered to him. "Great timing as usual."

The dragon nodded, "Timing _is_ everything."

Gareth flew with full of care, as if his passengers were very much fragile. He did not have a problem in terms of weight, as the dwarves were not exactly those heavy, except Bombur, that's why he was at the end. Everyone slumped back on Gareth's back as he made his way towards the forest. Arestel requested for Gareth to land on a safe place, where they can all rest. The dragon did what he was told. He landed on the nearest and probably safest rock he could find for them. It was dawn when they got there and the dwarves were surely exhausted. Thorin had woken up during the flight and quickly realized the situation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Thorin started as he walked towards the gigantic dragon, "many thanks to you, Gareth, from me and my Company, for saving us in the brink of death. I am Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." He bowed and Gareth seemed to bow slightly as well.

"We are forever in your debt," added Balin, "what ever can we do to repay you?"

"You can repay me by keeping an eye on my mistress while on your journey," he said, glancing at her.

Balin laughed, "Don't worry. You can count on us."

The other dwarves gathered around Gareth. Some petted him, pinched him but they were some who were contented by just asking him questions. Later, it was time for him to leave.

"If you ever need my help again, I won't be far, just call," he said.

The dwarves bade him farewell, and so did Gandalf and Bilbo.

"_Until next time, Gareth," _Arestel told him.

"_Yes, of course. Do me a favor and keep out of trouble, will you?"_ Gareth replied.

Arestel simply laughed and with a strong gust of wind, Gareth left the Company. They turned and from a distance, they swathe Lonely Mountain.

"Erebor," Thorin whispered.

Bilbo looked around and said, "Couldn't he drop us somewhere near our destination?"

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Rhaich! Man carel le_? – Curses! What are you doing?

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Company arrives in Beorn's house and he leads them to the entrance of Mirkwood.

**Author's Notes:** _"They're taking the Dwarves to Goblin-town! They're taking the Dwarves to Goblin-town! They're taking the Dwarves to Goblin-town! (What did you say?)_

_*The Dwarves, the Dwarves, the Dwarves, the Dwarves_

_To Goblin-town! To Goblin-town! (2x*) (Insert remixed Fellowship theme song here)"_

Okay, I'm done with that. I just had to put that. I missed Legolas. Anyway, Bilbo's part with Gollum was cut. Sorry for that. I'm also sorry for the disappearance of the eagles, for they were replaced by Gareth. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Review!


	7. Queer Lodgings and Into the Forest

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 6 – Queer Lodgings and Into the Forest

Gareth promised to be around the area to watch over. They continued to move towards the forest, and they passed River Anduin and saw a big rock called Carrock. The company stopped short after passing the river as Gandalf had something important to say.

"Listen up now," he started. "In this forest dwells Beorn, and he gets angry so easily. Be careful not to annoy him too much. We visit him in his home, but only by pairs. When I call or whistle come after me, about five minutes. Come on Mr. Baggins!" And with that Gandalf left.

Not long after, Gandalf whistled for the next pair: Thorin and Dori. And after that, he whistled and whistled then again. At last, Arestel was the last person and Gandalf called out for her. She walked towards the house and entered it. Beorn examined her carefully.

"She is an Elf," he said.

Arestel felt like rolling her eyes at the man. But she didn't. She remembered Gandalf telling them that Beorn was easy to anger. Instead, the wizard replied on her behalf.

"Yes," he said. "This is Arestel _Elerondiel_ of Rivendell." As Gandalf introduced her, Arestel bowed a bit and smiled at Beorn. The big man smiled in return and welcomed all of them in his home. They ate dinner and later, the dwarves sat cross-legged around the fire Gloin and Oin made. As usual, the dwarves sang:

"_The wind was on the withered heath,_

_But in the forest stirred no leaf:_

_There shadows lay by night and day,_

_And dark things silent crept beneath._

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_And like a tide it roared and rolled;_

_The branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_And leaves were upon the mould."_

Arestel closed her eyes. She always loved the dwarves' singing. She started to hum the same tune of the song while swaying her body a bit. After the song, Gandalf stood up.

"It is time for us to sleep," he said. Everyone stood up as well and followed Gandalf to the halls of Beorn's house. There they found beds laid for all of them. Each found a bed and started to sleep. Arestel settled in a room Beorn himself prepared for her. She thanked him and went to bed. Thorin slept in the next room, being an incredibly important dwarf. As he lay on bed, he heard Arestel singing the same song as before with different lyrics:

"_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_And swept above the dragon's lair:_

_There black and dark lay boulders stark_

_And flying smoke was in the air."_

From outside the room, another voice sang:

"_It left the world and took its flight_

_Over the wide seas of the night._

_The moon set sail upon the gale,_

_And stars were fanned to leaping light."_

Arestel laughed from where she lay. "Good night, Bofur!" she shouted. The said dwarf laughed; he was the one who sang in response. He stopped on her room's entrance and said: "Sweet dreams, Valkyrie!" The other dwarves also replied 'Good night' and then went to sleep.

Thorin smiled to himself. He went to sleep with that song in his ears, and it gave him dreams about Smaug being defeated and their treasure retaken.

* * *

"Mirkwood, you say?" Beorn said as he walked beside Gandalf.

Thorin shook his head. "Yes, it is the fastest way to get to Erebor."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Erebor? But that is where the dragon Smaug dwells."

"Aye," replied Bofur, examining his pipe. "We'll reclaim our home from him."

"Do you have the strength to overthrow him?" asked Beorn again, completely amused.

"We'll see," murmured Thorin.

The company spent several days in Beorn's home and some of them witnessed him transform into a bear. But they had to move on. So they left and Beorn led them to the entrance of Mirkwood. Beorn gathered all his ponies and turned to the Company.

"Be careful now. There's a river in Mirkwood which makes people asleep for days," he said as he petted one of his ponies. "Look out for spiders also, there are many in the forest."

The dwarves looked around and murmured amongst themselves. Gandalf then went in front of them, his staff in hand.

"I also have to go now," he whispered but the dwarves immediately refused.

"Don't leave us, Mister Gandalf!" cried Dori.

"Not now! Not when we're one step closer to Mirkwood," added Nori.

The wizard frowned for a second, not wanting to leave them, but he had to. He turned to Thorin and told him: "I'll be back, not in a few days, but maybe a couple of weeks. I have an important errand to do. Take care of them, especially my Bilbo Baggins and Estel. Take not your watchful eyes off of them."

Thorin nodded and bade farewell to Gandalf. The Company said their goodbyes as they watched Gandalf and Beorn leave them. Thorin sighed as he led his Travelling Party towards Mirkwood.

Soon, the company had to pass a river. It was the river Beorn talked about earlier. They should be careful not to fall in the river and they have to think of something. Bilbo found a boat across the river and suggested it to them.

"Look over there!" He pointed out in darkness.

The dwarves and Arestel looked to the direction Bilbo was pointing at. Surely there was a boat. But they did not know how to fetch it.

"What about this?" Nori held up a rope.

Bilbo grinned and exclaimed, "Yes! A rope can do it! But who can throw it far enough to reach the boat?"

"Dori had always been the strongest one, but Fili has the best sight among all of us," said Thorin.

Fili then took the rope from Nori and threw it to the direction of the boat. But he failed.

"Try again," said Bilbo. "Only a bit further this time."

Fili did what he was told. And this time, the rope hooked the boat. The dwarves, Arestel and Bilbo helped in pulling back the boat.

"Alright," Thorin spoke out loud, authority in his voice. "I'll cross first, and Fili and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. Next will be Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Dori. After that will be Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, and the last are Valkyrie, Bilbo, Dwalin and Bombur."

Everyone else agreed, except Bombur.

"I'm always the last," he said. "I don't like it. It's somebody else's turn today."

But the others ignored him. Instead, Fili threw another rope and it was stuck in the branches. Thorin and his batch went inside the boat. Out of the darkness, a flying deer came into view. The dwarves and Bilbo were amazing to it but Arestel was not. A _flying_ deer? In the middle of a forest? She turned her attention into something else more important than a _flying_ deer. And there she saw him. Bombur, drowning. Somehow these words don't fit but in this situation, it does. Arestel stood there, speechless. She felt as if her legs were frozen. She was terrified of what will happen to Bombur but she was just watching him. Luckily, Bilbo noticed Bombur and shouted to the others.

"Bombur has fallen in! Bombur is drowning!" Bilbo cried.

Everyone turned their attention to Bombur and Oin quickly threw the rope towards him. His hands grasped the rope and the dwarves pulled him back to land. But when Bombur got there, he was already asleep.

They stood then in silence. Bombur was asleep and the boat was lost. The company stayed like that for a while. Then the flying deer came back. The dwarves got excited. All tried to shoot the deer with their arrows but all failed and they had wasted all the arrows Beorn had given them. It took them a while to figure out how to move the sleeping Bombur.

"Perhaps we can make some sort of a sled," Arestel suddenly said which surprised the dwarves, even herself.

"Maybe," Thorin spoke. "But we have no materials to work with." The other dwarves agreed to this.

"I heard the Dwarves' specialty was supposed to be crafting?" she replied with a playful tone, just to ease the atmosphere around them.

"Yes but like I said, we have no materials," Thorin insisted.

Arestel stood up, "Fine. If I find your materials, will you start working on the sled?"

Thorin paused for a while then turned to his companions. All of them nodded in agreement and so did Thorin.

"Alright. We'll do it. Just be quick," he ordered her. She smiled and turned to leave the company.

"Wait, Valkyrie!" She heard someone shout from behind. She turned yet again and saw Fili and Kili running after her.

"We're coming with you," said Kili. "We wouldn't want you to leave on your own."

"Yes, alone in these woods, of course," Fili said.

Arestel laughed and smiled at them, "Then let's go. We wouldn't want to let your uncle wait for too long."

The two young dwarves followed after her.

"It's quite a new sight for us," Fili said as they walked away, "for Thorin to be following someone else's orders."

She thought of that for a moment. That was the first time Thorin considered someone else's' opinion. She smiled again. Maybe Thorin just dislikes being stuck in a dark forest.

"I guess you're right. But don't worry about him now. Let's go find those materials that we need," she said.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Elerondiel_ – Daughter of Elrond

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Company will run into some spiders, big and scary spiders. But things get different when the Dwarves are in trouble and Bilbo is going to save them.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and stay to read more chapters. _Review!_


	8. Spiders, Spiders Everywhere

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 7 – Spiders, Spiders Everywhere

Four days had passed since their terrible experience from the river and the company still continued deep into the forest. Bombur still slept, and he had a smile on his face. Somehow, this makes some of them quite relieved, to know Bombur was comfortable unlike them. They took turns on pulling his sled and soon they arrived to the part where most of the trees were beeches. No sign of anything except of the sounds of singing and laughter were heard nearby.

Two days later they arrived in the part of the forest where oak trees grew.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin said. "Someone should climb one of the tallest tress to have a look around."

Bilbo sighed. Of course. Somebody meant him. He walked towards Arestel and handed her his small baggages.

"Please, Lady Valkyrie, hold this for a moment for me," he said quietly. The Elf nodded and smiled at him like she always does to everyone else.

Up Bilbo went to the tree Dwalin chose. The others followed their gazes as the hobbit carefully climbed up the tree. He went down as fast as he climbed. Arestel handed his baggages again. "The forest goes on forever and ever in all directions! I couldn't see which one is the way out? What shall we do now?" Bilbo exclaimed.

The dwarves sighed in defeat and slumped back. Arestel could feel the same disappointment as the dwarves. Yet Thorin spoke up for them. "If that is so, I'm afraid we'll have to stay here for the night."

The night was silent. The company ate their very last scraps and crumbs of food. No one talked nor sang. The next morning came and they were all terribly hungry. As they walked yet again, the rained poured and they all noticed how thirsty they were. All of them felt hopeless. Their one last hope came when Bombur woke up unexpectedly.

"What happened? Where are we?" he said as he scratched his head.

Balin answered for him. "We're still in the forest and we have no food left."

"Why ever did I wake up?" he cried. The dwarves silenced the fat one and left the sled behind.

A few hours later, the rain stopped. The land was wet and muddy. It took time for all of them to pass without tripping.

"We should have brought Gareth with us," Kili said to himself but the others heard him.

"He's right. We should have. Then we shouldn't be in this dreadful situation," Dori agreed.

"Where is he right now, Valkyrie?" Ori asked Arestel.

She paused for a while then said, "He's just circling the forest. I guess we'll meet up with him once we get outside."

"Why can't we meet him here?" Nori joined the conversation.

"Because we wouldn't want to destroy the forest. Gareth is too big. If he lands here, the trees may fall down," she explained.

That night they stopped to rest, with Bombur talking about his wonderful dream.

"I dreamt of Wood-elves having a feast in this very forest," he said but no one seemed to listen to him. Everyone was quite hungry, and didn't want to be hungrier with Bombur's dream. But the fat dwarf continued, "The Elvenking held a great feast for his people. He had a crown of leaves. There was also merry-singing and lots of foods and drinks."

Arestel's interest grew more when she heard Elvenking. Could it be that Bombur dreamt of _the_ Elvenking? She wanted to ask more but decided to keep quiet. The dwarves will become more annoyed.

Gloin scoffed. "Enough of your dream. We're stranded in a forest and there's no feast here."

Balin interrupted them, who was a little far away from the group. "I thought I saw a twinkle of light in the forest," he said.

Everyone stoop up and looked. Balin was right. There was a red twinkle not so far from where they were. The others quickly grabbed their baggages.

"It could be a trap," Thorin said cautiously.

"There's no harm if we just look into it," said Arestel with a cheery tone which made Thorin more serious than everyone else.

"But what if it's a trap?" he said. "Last time we did this, we were attacked by trolls. And that time, we sent our burglar off." Thorin said louder and pointed his index finger at finger, indicating that he was the burglar.

Arestel could feel herself heating up. She didn't like arguments, especially if it was someone very serious she was arguing with. She had no problems arguing with her brothers Elladan and Elrohir, as they all know it wasn't anything serious at all. But Thorin was starting to get on her nerves. Instead of retorting back, she sat and let the dwarves argue on their own. Bilbo sat beside her, obviously avoiding the dwarves' bicker.

At last, the fight ended. Everyone was required to come and see the lights. Arestel and Bilbo stood up and followed Thorin. They smelled roast meats. All began to get hungrier; some said they should beg for food. As soon as the first dwarf stepped out to meet the Elves, the lights vanished and the company was left in complete darkness. They looked around in curiosity.

"What happened to the food?" Bombur asked.

"Did you mean _'what happened to the Elves'_?" Gloin asked sarcastically.

The Company stayed like that for a while until they decided not to pursue it anymore. They were hungry but they made no attempt to search the ground for scraps. Some of the dwarves lay down but did not sleep. It was only Bilbo who was getting drowsy but it left him when he heard Dori call out to them.

"The lights are appearing again and there's more than before," Dori said.

They all stood up again but some hesitated this time.

"No rushing this time," ordered Thorin calmly. "We'll send Valkyrie first. Surely, they won't be afraid of her, as she happens to be an Elf."

Arestel sat away from the others, not caring of what Thorin had to say. Instead, she imagined herself back home at Rivendell. In her cozy room and reading a book, having her usual morning walk with Glorfindel, causing mischief with her brothers or maybe just sit by the edge of a cliff with Gareth, not caring of any problems in the world. Sometimes she wished being back in Prancing Pony, hanging out with her fellow Rangers.

"Valkyrie!" she heard Thorin snapped.

"What?" she asked innocently. "What did I do this time?"

"Didn't you listen to me?" Thorin asked in an annoyed voice.

"No," she said uncaringly, her temper rising up again due to Thorin's attitude.

Sensing another heated argument between the two, Bilbo explained to Arestel what Thorin said. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her reply. She stood up and headed towards the lights while the others followed quietly. When they got to the edge of the circle of lights, she sighed. Before she could do anything, someone pushed her from behind. She stumbled forward but saw no lights. Complete darkness fell and the Elves were nowhere to found.

She turned back to her companions in dismay. No luck at all. Thorin gathered his companions and made a head count. It only reached fourteen. Bilbo Baggins was not with them. They all called out for him but with no luck. They were about to give up, when Dori ran into something similar to a log. There he found the hobbit, sleeping. It took them a while to wake him up.

Later, Kili saw something from a great distance. They were lights again, hundreds of torches not really far away. The Company could not resist the desire to go nearer, and so they did. They sneaked up on the Elves and heard the sound of harps being played. The feast was greater than before. But what caught Arestel's eyes was neither the food nor the Elves merry-making. It was the Elvenking, seated in his chair. He had a crown of leaves, flowers and gems on his head, just like what Bombur had described in his dream.

"King Thranduil," she whispered to herself.

* * *

The Company had no chance to approach the Elves, not if the Elvenking was with them. So again they sat, and this time, worried about their missing burglar. Bilbo had been missing ever since he woke up. Arestel and some of the dwarves offered to search for him but the others disagreed, fearing that they too, will be lost in the forest. They made an attempt to call out for Bilbo, wishing that his enhanced hearing will hear the Company's calls.

Bofur then heard a rustle of leaves behind the trees. He shivered.

"Please tell me that was your stomach," he told Bombur, who sat just beside him.

"What? What is it now?" Bombur asked innocently.

Out from the shadows, giant spiders came and attacked the Company. They had little time to grab their weapons or even defend themselves. The spiders used their long legs to sweep out the dwarves while the other spiders took their time to grab some of the unlucky ones. Thorin charged at one of them and managed to stick his sword Orcrist into the spider's abdomen. Fili and Kili fought too, using their axes and bow and arrows. Balin and Dwalin fought side by side, Bofur and Bifur helped Bombur escape the spider while Ori, Nori and Dori aided Gloin and Oin were cornering one. Altogether they brought down three giant spiders, but more were coming.

Thorin led the attack followed by his companions. When he thought they held them long enough, they made a run for it. But Bombur tripped over a log and fell flat on his face. The others stopped and some went back to fetch him. The remaining dwarves held off the spiders again until Bombur could stand up and run.

"Run!" Arestel commanded them. "Hurry while I hold them off!"

The Dwarves looked at her in disbelief but Thorin nodded at her. She nodded back and attacked the spiders with her bow and arrows first. The first arrow killed the spider right in front of her but it was no good. The spiders circled around her and ignored her. They were going after the dwarves.

"You're kidding me." Arestel said to herself as she turned around and nocked another arrow. She shot the one in front in its abdomen but it didn't fell. She had to fire another one and didn't notice that another one came right beside her. The spider pushed her to the side with great force. Her vision darkened for a while, for her head hit the trunk of the tree.

She turned to look at the dwarves, still chased by spiders. She felt herself slowly losing consciousness but she held on. She stood up and unsheathed her Elven-sword. It was long and curved, and had a golden-colored hilt. She killed the nearest spider to her and ran after the dwarves.

"_Tira ten' rashwe!_"she shouted from behind, falling on her own tongue.

Thorin looked back to see the spiders just a few steps away from them. He charged again and ordered the others to flee. But they didn't. They stayed and fight alongside Thorin. Arestel battled on her own from behind them, despite her nauseous feeling.

"Hold on, Bombur!" she heard Balin shout.

She turned and saw Bombur being carried away by a spider, followed by a spider carrying both Oin and Dori. One by one, the dwarves get caught. She made a run towards them but she was halted by another giant spider. Arestel took out her wrist blade this time and climbed onto the spider's back. She sliced the spider's head open and she went down along with its body. The large body of the spider remained on top of her and she struggled to get free. Soon, she was surrounded by them. She groaned and forced herself to get up. Her vision began to fail her and the more she fought, the more her consciousness started to leave her.

She saw the spiders circled around her but an arrow came from behind and managed to kill a spider. It was Thorin. He got the bow and arrow from Kili and went back to save her. Thorin attacked the spiders. When they were killed, Thorin ran to Arestel and pulled her to stand up.

"What are you doing, Valkyrie?!" He shouted at her. "This is no time to be messing around."

She stood up and nodded to him. "I'm ready to go". But she was not.

Thorin ran back to catch up with the spiders that abducted his Company. Arestel remained behind to hold any more spiders coming. The attacked seemed to have no ends and she was beginning to get exhausted. The Company had little food for days and it drained so much of their energy. Once again, she looked at Thorin who was desperate to defeat the spiders. Arestel picked up her sword and charged again. One of the largest spiders charged at her as well and they clashed. She earned a deep cut on her thigh and she was losing blood by the second. The giant spider charged at her again but she couldn't move. She braced herself for the impact and it sent her towards the trees. She fell and rolled in a nearby cliff and hit her head, finally losing consciousness.

Thorin had seen this and was more worried.

"Valkyrie!" he shouted after her. His attention was focused on his companions that he almost forgot the spider in front of him. In a flash, Thorin's vision went dark and fell into the darkness as well.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Tira ten' rashwe- _Look out!

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Company will reunite again in barrels as they head to their next destination. And also, Daddy comes back!

**Author's Notes:** For Bilbo's fans, sorry I didn't include him in the fight. He _was_ missing after all. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please stay for the upcoming chapters. And _Review_!


	9. Father's Warm Welcome

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 8 – Father's Warm Welcome

Thorin opened his eyes. Darkness cloaked him. He looked around. Then footsteps came. Shadow came from the other side of his cell and he could see three dark figures of what seemed to be Elves for him. He approached the bars and saw a very familiar face.

"Thranduil," he said through gritted teeth.

The Elvenking made no response. He stared at Thorin for a few moments. Beside him was a fierce-looking elleth, dark was her hair was and her eyes were piercing Thorin. The other Elf stood silently, his hands were behind him and a quiver was strapped on his back. He looked like the King, albeit a bit shorter and slender in build.

Thorin breathed heavily from his cell. The King's face showed no emotion. After a while he spoke: "What bravery you have to enter our domain, Thorin Oakenshield." There was silence. "Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people and their merrymaking?"

"We did not attack them. We came to beg, because we were starving."

"Where are your _other_ friends now, and what are they doing?"

"I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving."

The Elvenking scoffed. "Then you'll stay where you are until I changed my mind." He turned his heel and the others followed him. Thorin was left in darkness once again. And then he remembered: his friends!

* * *

Arestel stirred. She felt a pang of pain throughout her whole body as she forced herself to sit up from where she laid. She leaned on a boulder and looked at her surroundings. The once dark forest was again a bright one, accompanied by the rustling of leaves and chirping of birds. Arestel tried to remember what happened last night. Then her hand had carelessly touched her injured thigh. She winced in pain and looked at it. The wound was still open and fresh blood began to appear. Despite being Elrond's daughter, who happened to be a master in healing, Arestel didn't mind her wound and made no attempt to fix it whatsoever.

Again, she looked around her and ignored her accursed wound. She saw the cliff from where she fell last night and it was not that hard to climb. So up she got and made her way up. By the time she got up, she heard footsteps coming to her direction. Quickly she hid herself behind the trees and took her dagger out. The Elven-guard of Mirkwood passed, led by an elleth clad in armor. Arestel guessed that despite her female build, she was the head of the guard. They passed and seemed to patrol the area. They didn't notice her presence to her relief. But it was not all. From behind the Elven-guard followed another elf that was walking rather slower than the others. Arestel did not bother to look at the elf but instead she readied her dagger. She was determined to find her Company, and she will start by _asking_ where the spiders were.

The Elven-guard was further away and Arestel waited for her prey. By the time the elf got near her post, she tackled him and tried to pin him to the ground. But, the elf rolled themselves so that he could pin his attacker instead. Arestel dropped her dagger from the roll and was forced to look at the elf she attacked just now. He had pale golden hair and bright blue eyes. The second the elf saw his attacker, he blinked and released her. He sat in silence as Arestel sat up as well. He stared intently at her, and then tried to speak but no words came out. After a few moments, the Elf spoke.

"Lady Arestel?" he asked her and even himself.

Arestel narrowed her eyes at him. How could an elf from Mirkwood know her? Then she looked at his very familiar face. She stared and when the answer finally came to her. She gasped.

"L-Legolas?" she managed to say.

Legolas smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes," his smiled became wider, "what brings you here in Mirkwood?"

"Well… I came with my friends," was all she had to say.

All of the sudden, they were surrounded by the Elven-guard who had their arrows ready to fire any time. Arestel stiffened from where she sat. Legolas slowly stood up and faced his fellow Elves with his hands held up.

"Please put down your bows," he said slowly, "there is no trouble here."

"There is," the head of the Elven-guard said, "and I'm looking right at her."

Arestel didn't like how the head spoke about her. She narrowed her dark eyes at her and was about to say something in return but Legolas got in between them.

"Please Tauriel, listen. If you must know, this is Lady Arestel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Legolas said as he gestured for Arestel to come forward and stand by his side.

Tauriel gave no reply but ordered her warriors to stand down. Legolas turned to Arestel again.

"Come with us back in the palace," he whispered.

She hesitated and Legolas knew she did.

"Don't worry, Tauriel doesn't bite," he glanced at Tauriel who was talking with her warriors, "… often," he finished.

Arestel laughed. "I'd love to but I have something more important to do."

He frowned for a second but smiled again, "My Lord will definitely be delighted to have you in his halls."

She sighed. He was persistent. She was worried about the dwarves, now that a whole night had passed. And Bilbo was missing as well. But she couldn't say no to Legolas, especially if it involves King Thranduil.

"Alright," she said, "I'll come in one condition."

"And what's that?" Legolas' interest was drawn.

"If I ever ask to leave, you will let me go," she said sternly.

Legolas nodded. "Deal."

He then turned to Tauriel and told her that they should be heading back to the palace. Tauriel followed his orders and led the Elven-guard back. Soon they passed a big and beautiful bridge of green and silver. Lots of Silvan elves greeted the Elven-guard in their return, especially Legolas, their prince. Arestel almost forgot that Mirkwood was Legolas' home. She looked around her and saw the magnificent palace of the Elvenking. Yet she noticed the elves looking at her. She became embarrassed, as she was covered in dirt and of dried blood; her hair was a mess and her clothes a bit torn due to last night's fight.

"You worry too much," Legolas laughed.

She stuck her tongue out like a child would do if she was teased. Legolas laughed once again. Then, he led her to the main entrance and many of the servants welcomed him. He nodded at each of them and headed to his father's study room.

Legolas found his father there. King Thranduil sat comfortably in his chair as he reads a book and would drink wine every once in a while. Arestel silently followed Legolas and saw the Elvenking inside.

"_Ada_," he called out silently, almost like a whisper.

The King looked up from his book and smiled at his son.

"Yes, Legolas?" he asked, not bothering to stand up.

"We have a wonderful visitor." Legolas said as he turned and Arestel came forward.

The King walked towards her. "What on Arda has happened to you, _pen-vuil_?" The King looked at her with so much concern and worry. He looked all over at her and knew she encountered many hardships.

"I came here to have an adventure," she said simply.

The King smiled again as he embraced her, despite her filthy looks. "Welcome to Mirkwood," he said and broke away from the embrace. "You need to get treated first," he added.

"Thank you, my King," Arestel said as she bowed before the King.

The Elvenking shook his head and said, "Please, call me _'Father'_."

Arestel smiled again. "If you say so, _Father_."

* * *

Legolas led her to his room which was not exactly far away. His room was enormous, adorned with jewels and stones. He had a king-sized bed of golden and green color. Arestel gaped silently.

"Sit down," Legolas said.

She sat carefully on his bed and watched as Legolas prepared a bowl with water and a cloth. He sat in front of her and placed the bowl beside him.

"Let me see your wound," he said.

"Why?" Arestel didn't want Legolas to find out anything she has been up to.

"I may not be a master healer, but I could at least clean up your wound," he replied as he soaked the cloth with water and directed it towards her thigh.

"Legolas no," she said through gritted teeth. Legolas was amused at her actions but wondered to himself why.

"Just let me clean it and you're off to go," came his plea again.

Arestel sighed deeply. She let Legolas clean up her wound as she examined his room. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Legolas stood up to open it and from outside she saw two female servants. Legolas went back to her and told Arestel to come with them, as they will provide Arestel her needs.

She left with them and soon found herself in a bath house, along with other handmaidens. They started to bathe Arestel and gave her a gown the Elvenking had picked out for her. The gown was of lilac in color and had golden trimmings. It was long, for it covered both her arms and legs. Instead of gems and stones, the handmaidens adorned her hair with a purple _indil_. The handmaidens stepped back and admired her beauty.

Next they led her to an enormous dining hall, where the Elvenking and his son were waiting for her. The King instantly smiled at her and welcomed her in his halls while Legolas simply smiled at her. They ate together and the King asked Arestel a few questions before leaving them to attend another business. He left her in Legolas' hands.

"Would you care for a walk, my Lady?" Legolas said with an obvious teasing voice.

"Don't start that now, Princeling," she scoffed.

"Forgive me then," Legolas laughed. "Come, I'll show you around." And with that, he led Arestel outside the palace.

Legolas showed her the palace and the houses of Mirkwood's residents. Few Elves would stop and greet them, especially to their Prince, but most of them had wondered out loud who Arestel was. Some said she was the Prince's fiancée which embarrassed both of them. But Legolas laughed it off, understanding the curiosity of his people. A few minutes later, a seemingly noble Elf called out for Legolas and he had to excuse himself from Arestel. He left but promised her that he'll be back soon.

She continued to walk around but made sure she didn't stride off too far, fearing of getting lost again. Soon she tripped to an invisible log and was thrown to the ground. She turned around to see a hobbit looking down at her.

"Lady Valkyrie!" Bilbo cried. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!" He ran towards her and sat where she was.

"Bilbo!" Arestel shouted in relief. "I was so worried about you."

"As am I, my Lady. But what were you doing in the palace?" Bilbo said this as Arestel stood up and fixed herself.

"I was taken here by my friends, the Prince and the Elvenking had asked me to say for a while," she explained. "Where were you? And the others! Fili and Kili!" She remembered her companions. Fear took her. She was afraid something bad may have happened to the Dwarves.

Bilbo interrupted her. "Worry not, my Lady, for I know where they are. They were captured by Wood-elves last night and were held as prisoners in the palace. I'm afraid they've locked them into different prisons which make it very hard for me to find them all. But with the help of my Ring, I can sneak inside and out without getting noticed."

She sighed in relief. "Here's what we're going to do. Will you be able to find and memorize the Dwarves locations until nightfall? I'm afraid I'll have to stay here for tonight's feast because I'm sure King Thranduil will hold one."

The hobbit nodded slowly. "I'll do my best Lady Valkyrie. And when I'm done, I'll meet you somewhere." Bilbo finished as he slipped his Ring once again and vanished.

Arestel glanced at Legolas who had just finished talking with the elf. He ran back to her and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go back?" he asked.

Arestel nodded and left with him.

* * *

The sun will soon set and Arestel stood on a terrace and watched as the Wood-elves prepare for tonight's feast. She had already guessed it will be a grand feast. She sighed and thought of the Dwarves. She didn't notice Legolas entered the terrace. He wore a different suit now; his once green and brown jerkin, tunic and pants were now a silvery-green jerkin. He also had a silver circlet on his head. She thought Legolas looked charming but shook the idea off.

"Let's go outside," Legolas started, "the feast is about to start. My King prepared it especially for you."

She smiled. "It's quite embarrassing to have King Thra—I mean, _Father_ to do all this. Is it necessary?"

Legolas laughed, "Of course it is. You should get used to him now, and to call him Father, too."

The rest of the conversation was nothing but a few talks. The feast was about to start and Arestel sat on the left-hand part of the Elvenking while Legolas sat beside her. Many other High Elves sat beside the King. Soon the Wood-elves began to sing and dance merrily round the fire. It was a lively feast, more lively than the ones before, she thought. But her attention was focused on the Dwarves. Did Bilbo finish what she asked him to do? Or did something bad happen to Bilbo? She kept shifting herself in her seat until Legolas noticed her.

"Now that I remember, what were you doing in the forest?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "Just wondering around. I got separated from my brothers" What a lie.

He grinned and shifted himself so that he can face her. "Really now? I don't think Elladan and Elrohir would leave their sister in Mirkwood."

Arestel flashed him a smirk. "Well it happened already. I'm sure they'll find me."

Legolas' smile became wider and he laughed a bit. "Maybe. Would you like to have a game with me? Maybe tomorrow? Archery, that is." Legolas said this with confidence, but he didn't like bragging about his abilities, not even his title as Prince of Mirkwood. He looked at Arestel for her response and waited.

"Archery?" she repeated. "My brothers told me you were undefeated when it comes to bow and arrows. Should we put that into test?" Again she smirked but deep inside she worried that this test will not be done anytime soon.

"If you say so, but I'd like to see you try," Legolas replied to her, not paying any attention to the feast.

Arestel paused. Could she defeat Legolas? She knew well how to handle bow and arrows but not as well as Legolas like her brothers had told her once. She seldom accepted challenges that she was not sure of winning. She never knew why, but Gandalf said it has something to do with her upbringing. She shook the thought out of her mind and agreed.

"Fine by me. Let's see how good you really are, Princeling," she teased and somehow, Legolas was not offended in anyway, which was good.

Then, there was a loud horn. The Wood-elves stood up and so did Legolas and the Elvenking. Arestel didn't know what was happening, but she stood up as well. It looked like some sort of a traditional practice done by Wood-elves. She didn't pay much attention. As if on cue, the leaves beside her rustled. She looked at it and out from the bushes came out Bilbo Baggins. He pressed his index finger on his lips to indicate Arestel to keep quiet.

"I found the Dwarves," he whispered, while glancing back and forth to the Elvenking and Legolas.

She nodded slowly and whispered back. "Let's go. Meet me at the entrance."

Bilbo left and Arestel carefully left the feast. No one had seen her left, even Legolas who seemed to be focused on whatever they were doing. They ran back to the entrance and Bilbo caught his breath.

"Hurry! We must not waste time! We should get out of here while the Elves are still busy," Bilbo said very fast, obviously quite nervous.

"Let's go," Arestel ordered. Both she and Bilbo started running off into the Dwarves' location, while Arestel still wore the lilac gown she got from King Thranduil.

Bilbo led her to a dark hallway that was left unguarded by the Elven-guards. Bilbo unsheathed Sting, his sword while Arestel was left completely weaponless. The handmaidens didn't let her carry any sort of weapon with her. They have reached a dark prison and Bilbo knocked on it.

"Bilbo? Is that you?" came a voice from the shadows. She leaned in to see who it was. Fili and Kili! Bilbo took a key from his pocket and freed the Dwarves from their prison. The brothers thanked them and followed Arestel and Bilbo to free the remaining Dwarves.

Once everyone was freed, Arestel ran back to Legolas' room where her weapons were kept. She returned back to the cellar and Bilbo had already devised a plan of escape. She then realized that she left her ranger suit in Legolas' room. She had no other suit except for the purple gown she was wearing that time. The Dwarves will have to ride a barrel and escape into the river. Everyone agreed but they had difficulty in finding a barrel for Arestel's size.

"What about this one?" Bombur called out from behind. The others gathered around him and saw a boat along with two oars. Dori and Bofur helped in setting the boat while everyone else rode on their barrels.

"_Roll—roll—roll—roll,_

_Roll-roll-rolling down the hole!_

_Heave ho! Splash plump!_

_Down they go, down they bump!"_

They heard some Elves singing. Galion, the butler, even he was drunk along with some Elven-guards. Arestel thought of what Tauriel had to say about her warriors when she finds out the Dwarves had escaped. Once everything was set, one by one, the barrels were rolled down the river. Arestel pushed the boat into the water. Splash! Down the boat went and she jumped down to it. She grabbed the oars and followed wherever the current will take the Dwarves barrels.

They passed near the place where the Wood-elves were having feast. Everyone made sure not to be seen. Some sighed after they had passed. Unknown to them, an elf had seen them escaping but made no attempt to stop or even notify the King.

Legolas stood by the edge of the river. His bright blue eyes trailed off to where Arestel had driven her stolen boat. He guessed that challenge will have to wait.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Ada_ – Father

_Indil_ – lily

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Company will be in the presence of Men and soon, the Lonely Mountain!

**Author's Notes:** Were either Legolas or Daddy Thranduil out of character? I'm really sorry. I tried to do my best, though. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Rate and Review!


	10. As the River Turns

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 09 – As the River Turns

"_With a sigh you turn away_

_With a deepening heart_

_No more words to say_

_You will find that the world_

_Has changed forever"_

Arestel sang as the Company continued to travel through the river. The song was from her sister Arwen, who sang it often back in Imladris. Most of the dwarves were grumpy; due to their wet condition inside the barrels. None of them spoke throughout the whole night and only Bilbo and Arestel had exchanged words every once in a while.

Not long after, Bilbo saw something he never expected. The Lonely Mountain! It was still very far away but he could see it. Yet he kept quiet, not wanting to cause any surprise to the Dwarves as they may fall from their barrel. The river's current had led the barrels into a bank. One by one, they left their barrels and stretched.

"Well! Here we are!" said Thorin, "I suppose we ought to thank Mr. Bilbo Baggins for his courageous deed. He deserves it." He then turned to Arestel, "What's next, Valkyrie?"

She paused for a while then said, "How about Lake-town?"

The Dwarves looked at one another. But Thorin spoke again. "If that is our only choice, then so be it." He turned to his nephews, "Fili and Kili, you two are coming with us."

Thorin had ordered the others to stay and wait for their return while he, his nephews, Valkyrie and the burglar Bilbo Baggins went to Lake-town. The Men of Lake-town were friends to the Wood-elves and they guarded their bridge. Once they arrived there, Thorin confidently stepped out and introduced himself.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain," he said out loud. The Men gathered around him and he continued, "I have come back! And with me came my sister-sons Fili and Kili, the burglar Mr. Bilbo Baggins and Valkyrie the northern Ranger. We wish to see the Master of this town!"

There was tremendous excitement yet some Men told them their Master was away for a feast. Still, Fili insisted that they be welcomed, especially due to their long journey and their companions were sick. The captain led them to the halls which held the feast of Men and Elves.

Thorin had introduced himself and his companions once again, but few Elves recognized them.

"These were prisoners of our King, a group of vagabond Dwarves who had taken the Lady of Rivendell with them!" one of the Elves shouted.

_Lady of Rivendell._ Arestel never wished to be addressed like that. Only Arwen was referred to as Lady of Rivendell and it was perfectly fine with her.

"Is this true?" the Master asked them.

"Yes it is true. It is true that we were wrongfully accused by your Elvenking. We only wished to journey back on our land yet he imprisoned us," Thorin told the Master. "I am here for the Master of this town, not to the raft-men of the King."

The Master hesitated for a while but was convinced after a while. Soon, the other Dwarves were taken in and they held a great feast for their guests. Fili and Kili sat beside Thorin while Arestel had taken the seat between Bilbo and Balin. The news of the King under the Mountain's return spread fast and some began to sing songs of old:

"_The King beneath the mountains,_

_The King of carven stone,_

_The lord of silver fountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden,_

_His hard shall be restrung,_

_His halls shall echo golden_

_To songs of yore re-sung."_

It was another merry-gathering which lightened up the atmosphere around them. Even some of the Dwarves began singing along with them and so did Arestel. After that, the Company was given a large house to dwell in. The Company was pampered by people; boats and rowers were put at their service, and crowds outside continued to sing.

Some of the Wood-elves have gone back to Mirkwood where they saw another large feast held by the Elvenking. They were careful not to mention any Dwarf in front of the King and Prince, especially Lady Arestel whom the King was so worried about. News arrived in Lake-town that the King had sent the Elven-guard led by his son to search for her. Arestel was incredibly grateful to know someone cared for her well-being. Thorin scoffed and told her how fond the Elvenking had become of her just in one day.

Night came and the Dwarves stayed all day in their house. Foods were served and the feast continued. It drained their energy somehow but they were grateful. Some were already fast asleep in their own rooms while some stayed up late and told stories and tales of old. Balin shared one, the tale of Turin Turambar, child of Hurin and Morwen.

The Dwarves listened intently yet Arestel already knew this tale. Her father Elrond had always told her and her siblings tales of their kin. It was their favorite past time, to tell stories. Even the other Elves from Elrond's household would sit and listen to the story. And Glorfindel himself also participated in these story-telling. He would often talk about how life was like back in Gondolin and the ways of the Elves back then. Her favorites were Glorfindel's fight against a Balrog and the story of Beren and Lúthien, her ancestors.

Still, Balin continued to tell the tale and Arestel couldn't help but listening to him as well. Thorin was there to listen and so did Gandalf. When it was already late, the Dwarves went to each of their rooms to have a good night's sleep. Arestel had her room beside Thorin's. She laid herself and let herself be covered under the blankets as she felt herself falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, they had breakfast quite early. All of them ate except Dwalin, who still slept in his room. That was the time when Arestel thought of something to wake him up.

"Pst!" she called out to Fíli and Kíli.

The two young dwarves approached her and Arestel pointed at Dwalin, who was still sounding asleep.

"Want to wake him up?" she smirked and help up a pastry which had many icing on it. The brothers smiled and nodded.

"This will be fun," Kíli whispered, "playing a prank on mister Dwalin."

Arestel placed the icing of the cake on Dwalin's right palm and took a feather out. She wriggled the feather near Dwalin's nose but the dwarf stirred from his sleep. Again, she tried but this time, she wriggled the feather on his cheek. Dwalin used his left hand to scratch it. Fíli took the feather from Arestel and attempted to tickle Dwalin's nose again. This time, Dwalin used his right hand to scratch it and in an instant, icing was all over his face. Arestel raised her arms in victory while Kíli rolled on the floor, laughing as quietly as he could. They heard Dwalin growl and they ran outside quickly. They reached outside and still heard Dwalin yell from inside. "I'm gonna get you for this!"

The trio laughed heartily outside. It took them a few seconds to compose themselves again.

"That was hilarious!" Fíli continued to laugh.

"I'll say. We should do that again sometime," Kíli agreed.

"Maybe we should try that on Thorin next time," Arestel said, but she knew they couldn't do this.

"We'll be dead for sure," Kíli replied, "but I'd like to try it."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Fíli.

Just then, Dwalin came out of the house with the icing still on his face.

"You three are so dead!" He took out his axe and ran after them.

The three made a run for it as Dwalin continued to pursue them. They ran all the way back to the river, where their other companions were. The brothers ran in circles as Dwalin ran after them, shouting and laughing. The others laughed as well. But Thorin cleared his throat which caused them to stop. He approached Kíli and Fíli.

"This is no time for fun and games. Who did this?" he said.

Fíli stirred from where he stood. He was about to raise his hand but Balin stepped in.

"Come now, laddie. They didn't do any harm at all. They were just having fun," Balin said as he tapped Fíli's shoulder. The brothers nodded in agreement. Thorin gave a heavy sigh and left.

* * *

After staying for several days, the Company was given three large boats and many provisions. Horses and ponies had been sent to meet them at a specific place. The Master and the people of Lake-town bade farewell.

"Lady Arestel," the Master called out. "Take this as a present from us."

Arestel took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a red and grey hunting suit. It had a red shoulder guards, grey breastplate and arm gauntlets, leather brown belts which can hold her knives, a red skirt and a pair of brown boots.

"_Thank you very much,"_ she said telepathically, to the Master's surprise.

She laughed and said out loud, "Thank you."

After that, the Company had left Lake-town and followed the course of the river.

* * *

In two days they reached the skirts of the Mountain. They quickly searched for the hidden entrance which they had already figured out since the night they first had their meeting. Thorin held on to the key which was passed on to him by his father, Thrain. While the others searched for the entrance, Thorin had Fíli and Kíli, Balin and Bilbo to spy the land around them.

The four look-outs arrived by the end of the day and it was Balin who reported to Thorin.

"This is no good," he said. "Let us return and I don't like these dark birds."

"But the dragon might still be alive. He still lives in the halls under the Mountain," Bilbo chimed in.

They made camp near the Mountain but there was still no sign of the entrance. Once or twice, Bilbo would borrow Thorin's map and gaze at it, pondering over the moon-letters Elrond had deciphered for them during their time in Rivendell. Day by day, they would return and look around the Mountain, in hopes to find the hidden entrance.

At the last day, Bilbo had noticed a particular pillar which looked like steps going upwards.

"Over here! Look!" he called out to the Company.

Arestel and the Dwarves gathered around the hobbit and saw what he meant. Led by none other than Thorin, they followed the steps until they reached a dark crack by the side of the Mountain. It was not a cave and they didn't notice it before because of the overhang of the cliff. They pushed and pushed but to no avail.

The Company climbed down at nightfall and went back to their camp. The next morning they set out once again to figure out how to enter it. Bombur and Bofur had stayed in the camp to watch over the ponies. While the dwarves busied themselves on how to open the entrance, Bilbo took his time to think and sit quietly away from the bickering Dwarves. Once in a while, Arestel would sit beside him and ask him how he was doing.

"Tomorrow begins the last week of autumn," Thorin said out loud.

That night was silent once again. The dwarves slumped back, as if they lost hope in finding the entrance. The next morning, the dwarves continued to look around the area and the others exercised the ponies. Still, Bilbo sat and wondered to himself.

A few minutes later, they heard Bilbo shout from where he stood.

"I figured it out!" he exclaimed.

Everybody gathered around him but he didn't explain. He waited from the sun to move until the sunlight left and the moon appeared. Evening came yet Bilbo waited. The dwarves were getting impatient. Soon, the moonlight came straight through the opening. There was a loud crack. A hole appeared suddenly.

"The key!" Bilbo shouted again.

Thorin quickly drew out the key and fitted it in the hole and it turned. They all pushed the rocks and it gave a little way for them to enter. They entered but they saw nothing but darkness. Everyone readied themselves.

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins. You have proven yourself quite the companion, not just our burglar, but a member of this Company," Thorin said as he turned to Bilbo.

"If you're saying all this just to make me enter the passage first, I'll have to disagree with that," Bilbo replied. "I have already got you out of two messes already, and it was not included in the contract. But perhaps I'll go and peek at once to get it over."

Thorin nodded at him, "We'll be here."

"Sure you will," Bilbo muttered to himself. He saw Arestel approach him.

"Remember, don't talk to strangers," Arestel smiled at him, just to ease his tension. "Good luck, Bilbo," she added.

The hobbit smiled back and went off. He heard his companions bidding him "Good luck" as he went down the passage.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** Smaug and Bilbo will have a _friendly_ talk. The Company will be able to enter the halls under the Mountain and see Smaug's hoards of treasures.

**Author's Notes:** Hoped you enjoyed the chapter folks! The prank with Dwalin was a reference from the Fantastic Four, when Johnny was making fun of the Thing while he was sleeping.

Review!


	11. All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter

An Unexpected Journey: Chapter 10 – All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter

Bilbo went down; down the dark tunnel with Balin but soon the dwarf have to go. The hobbit gulped and went on.

"This is easier than I thought. The tunnel was just about my size," he whispered to himself. "I can do this. I'm only here to check if Smaug is down there, not to fight him, right?"

He continued until the sight of the door came upon him. Bilbo sighed deeply and held his Ring tight. He slipped it on his index finger and peeked on the edge. There he saw him, Smaug, a gigantic red-golden dragon purring like a cat as he slept. He lay on his treasures and his limbs and tail rested on it as well. His bat-like wings were folded and his belly was a bit exposed. It was exposed enough for Bilbo to see a bare patch on his underbelly on the left side of his chest.

Bilbo couldn't help but compare Smaug to Gareth. Both were vast and had bat-like wings, but Bilbo thought Gareth was a bit larger due to his old age. Gareth's scales were golden while his underbelly was cream and most importantly, no bare patch anywhere.

Then, his breath was taken away. He only noticed just now how much treasure was inside the room. There were no words to express his staggerment. He gaped at the treasures of what seemed like an age. He was enchanted of too much gold and jewels. He only thought these kinds of treasures were only found in tales and old songs.

Carefully, Bilbo went out of his hiding place. Due to his hobbit culture, he was able to sneak up on the sleeping fire-drake and walk into the treasures. He grasped a two-handled cup but it was heavy for a hobbit like him. Yet Bilbo took it and ran back as fast as he could. He caught the sight of Smaug stirring on his sleep and one claw opening. He ran back into the entrance and back into the dark tunnel.

* * *

Arestel hummed to keep herself from worrying about Bilbo. It had been almost an hour since he left, and half an hour since Balin returned. Another minute came by, and then her Elf-ears heard a light sound of feet walking towards them.

"Bilbo," she whispered, standing up and hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow."

The Dwarves turned around to face the tunnel and waited for their burglar. There was Bilbo, running like a burglar that he already was. On his hands he held a great cup. Thorin's eyes widened with amazement. Balin tapped his shoulder as Bilbo handed the cup to Thorin.

He held it carefully and examined it. The cup had no scratches. He passed the cup to Dwalin, and then the company of Dwarves passed it to each other, delighted of their first recovered treasure.

A loud rumbling of rocks were heard. All of a sudden, the fire-drake roared. Smaug was awake. And Bilbo's theft was not left unnoticed. Smaug roared and breathed long streams of flames. The Company huddled together, terrified.

"What now? We're trapped! We can't fight in this condition!" cried Dori.

"Not to worry!" answered Thorin. "Let's just stay together!"

Smaug flew outside and continued to roar and breathe flames. He attacked their ponies and devoured them.

"My cousins!" Bifur exclaimed.

They almost forgot about Bofur and Bombur, who were left in their campsite to watch over the ponies. They all became worried but they cannot leave the tunnel until Smaug himself leaves. After a while the dragon returned back to the halls and fell asleep.

"What are we to do now?" asked Kíli.

"We can do nothing but to stay where we are," replied Arestel. She, too, was terrified. She never had ill encounters with dragons before. If she knew something, it would be that Dragons are wise creatures, although she must admit the dragon's love for treasures. Even Gareth loved the sight of treasures. The thought of Gareth being at her side assured her. How she wished her dragon friend was with them all this time!

"Listen to what I have to say: I have my Ring and I can go down the passage again, just to see what Smaug is really up to. 'Every worm has its weak spot' as my father used to say."

Then everyone turned to Arestel, who gave them a questioning look.

"What did I do now?" she asked.

"Every worm has its weak spot," Bilbo repeated.

"Don't you know Gareth's weak spot?" asked Thorin as he stepped closer to the Elf.

Arestel shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You've spent decades, or maybe centuries with him. You could at least know his weak spot!" Thorin said impatiently.

"I don't think he has a weak spot," she honestly said. "I never even thought about that until today."

Thorin sighed then turned to Bilbo. "What now?"

"We stick to the original plan: I go down there and see what I can do," he said.

Thorin nodded.

* * *

"Old Smaug is weary and asleep," Bilbo assured himself. He won't be able to see me, thanks to my Ring."

He had gone down into the tunnel once more. He was confident that Smaug won't see nor hear him, but he completely forgot about his sense of smell. He arrived again on the door and peeked slightly. Smaug was asleep. He was about to step out when he saw a thin red light coming out of Smaug's left eye. He was just pretending to be asleep.

"Well thief! I smell you!" said Smaug. "Come along and help yourself with another treasure! There are still lots to spare!"

"No thank you, O Smaug the Tremendous!" said Bilbo. He was back at the entrance and peeking every once in a while to see Smaug.

"You seem to be aware of my name, although I have not encountered you before, have I?" Smaug continued to ask him. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"I come from under the hill and over the hills and through the air," Bilbo replied.

Bilbo was smart and continued to talk with Smaug and answer his questions in riddles, which amused the dragon greatly and caused him to forget his anger. After a while of chattering, Bilbo fooled Smaug into revealing his bare patch located on his left breast. It was surely his weakness! The hobbit excused himself from Smaug and ran back into the passage and back to the Company. The dragon breathed flames after him.

"Never laugh at live dragons, Bilbo you fool!" Bilbo shouted to himself as he made his way back.

* * *

His companions gathered around him. Worry was painted on their faces. Bilbo panted and tried his best to catch his breath.

"What happened?" asked Thorin. "Tell us what happened!"

Bilbo then told them about his encounter with the beast. They sat all around him, listening intently word after word. He confessed that he had mentioned about the Men of Dale, and he was afraid that Smaug will attack them.

"It cannot be helped," Balin said to assure him.

"What matters now is that you're safe," Arestel gave him a smile which eased him somehow.

"I think you did very well. We can use your information as an advantage to Smaug," Balin continued.

They started discussing about dragons, the first dragons that had lived in Middle-earth. Everyone was engrossed with their topic and Balin told tales about the greatest of all Dragons, Ancalagon the Black.

"Gareth knew Ancalagon," said Arestel. The dwarves' attention focused on her now. Their eyes obviously looked like they wanted her to continue her story. Even Arestel herself was surprised of what she suddenly said.

"Go on, Valkyrie," Nori told her. "We'd love to hear tales of your dragon friend."

She hesitated yet took a deep breath then started. "My father told me before that Gareth was among the forces of Morgoth, the first Dark Lord. He participated in the Fall of Gondolin and carried the Balrogs of Morgoth there. Then he went up against Tuor but the man stabbed his feet which caused Gareth to writhe in pain and flee the battlefield."

She paused. Eyes were looking at her. Arestel was becoming uncomfortable.

"What happened next?" Ori asked while writing down words in his book.

"Well," she thought of the next words to say. "I don't know what happened next, but somehow he found his way to our family and decided to stay with us."

The Dwarves clapped their hands softly and cheered. They were interrupted by Bilbo.

"We are still unsafe here," he said, "and we shouldn't be sitting here. Smaug is unhappy and sooner or later, we would attack us with his fiery breath."

Thorin dismissed the idea and urged his companions to talk more about dragons. This time, it was Balin who told stories about the confrontation of Dragons and Dwarves before. Arestel looked at Bilbo and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" she simply asked him.

"What wrong?" Bilbo repeated. "Lady Valkyrie, what's wrong is that on the other side of the tunnel is a live, breathing dragon!"

"Where do we come in?" she asked again.

Bilbo looked at her in disbelief.

Arestel laughed. "You worry too much Bilbo! We can improvise an escape route."

The hobbit slumped back in defeat. He wouldn't want to disagree with his friend. He let himself listen about the treasures that Smaug was guarding in the Halls. He heard many gems and jewels, but one name was embedded on his mind: the Arkenstone.

"The Arkenstone," murmured Thorin. "It shone like silver in the firelight, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the Moon. What would I give to have it once again?" He was talking to himself as he sat in a dark corner. Thorin closed his eyes, savoring the memory of the precious gem that his family had.

"Arkenstone?" Arestel asked Balin.

The old dwarf chuckled a bit. "Yes. It was a wondrous gem found by Thror and was made into the family heirloom of Durin's folk. The Arkenstone was lost during Smaug's attack in Erebor long ago." Balin turned to Thorin who was still silent. "Thorin believes it is somewhere in Smaug's treasures."

There was silence again. The dwarves slept in the darkness. The next sound they heard was another loud roar from Smaug. The Company was surprised, even Thorin. He accidentally kicked away the stone that wedged the door. It was shut and they were trapped! They tried pushing it but to no avail.

"What will we do now?" cried Ori.

"Hush!" said Thorin.

From outside the tunnel, they heard Smaug roaring and cursing.

"Barrel-rider!" he shouted. "I don't know you're scent but I know you've had help from the men of the Lake! They shall see me and remember who the real King under the Mountain is!" With a strong gust of wind, Smaug sped off towards the Running River.

* * *

"What are we sitting around here for?" Bilbo asked.

It had been days since they were trapped. They had little food and less water. The Company was nearly suffocated and they wanted to see sunlight again. They could bear it no longer. Even Arestel wanted to get out, somehow she felt being claustrophobic.

"Hurry now! Have you forgotten? There is still another door at the end of this tunnel! If we can make for it, we can sneak," Bilbo continued.

They agreed. Bilbo led the Company. They formed a line and after the hobbit came Thorin and the other Dwarves.

"Careful now!" the hobbit reprimanded. "Be quiet as you can be. Smaug may not be down there, but maybe he is. We do not know for sure."

They walked in silence and in great wary. They were getting nearer towards the door by the second. Arestel, however, was struggling behind them. The tunnel was only the size of a normal dwarf, which was about half of her size. She bent herself while walking and at the same time being careful. As if on cue, she tripped over a large rock and stumbled down. Accidentally, she pushed the dwarf in front of her, Dori. Soon, all the Dwarves tripped and rolled down the tunnel. Even Bilbo was among them. They all reached the end of the tunnel with a loud thud and everyone turned to the Elf.

"Valkyrie!" Thorin said through gritted teeth. "What was that for?"

"It's not my fault!" she insisted.

"Then whose fault is it?" Thorin shot back.

"Back off, Shortstuff," Arestel replied.

"Please! That is enough! We've had enough problems as it is, thank you very much!" Bilbo got in between them and held his hands up.

Thorin turned and left.

"That right, dwarf princeling. Run along," Arestel muttered to herself. She thought Thorin was already okay with her but she was wrong. The dwarf had temper issues.

The Company looked around in amazement. Gold and jewels were all over the room. Everyone gaped and they stared like forever. They were one step closer in taking back Erebor! They looked around still. No sign of Smaug.

"I need a light here!" Thorin called out.

Oin and Gloin made torches of fire and gave each member a torch. They scattered and went to find treasures on their own. Arestel distanced herself away from the others as she went to find treasures herself.

The gold was enchanting to her eyes. Never did she imagine too much gold but it already sat in front of her. Hoards of gold and gems were about her. She looked at all of it and chose carefully which to pick. After a while, she came about two glittering gems: one was silver and the other was pale blue. She took it and hid it inside her satchel. She ought to take home a gem or two, not to say something about her being rich, but to brag about it to her brothers.

She smiled at the thought. She missed her older brothers. It would be nice to tell stories about her first adventure with Gandalf and the troubles they had. Arestel wished that one day, their adventure will also be told in songs.

"Let's go!" She heard Thorin said. "We have to get out of here."

They left the Halls and went straight through many stairs. It was a good thing Thorin knew which way to go and which stair to use. Their walk upwards the Mountains was a merry one. Fíli and Kíli were the most in merry mood. They played harps along the way while the others sang.

After a few more minutes of walking, they found the exit to the Mountain. It was gigantic that even Smaug could fit in it. They all ran outside. The dwarves cheered while Bilbo sighed. Their peril was over, for now. And to their luck, Smaug was not in sight.

"_Gareth,"_ said Arestel, _"can you hear me? I want you to find Smaug, and kill him."_

From the other side of Mirkwood, Gareth had opened up his wings and flew towards the Running River.

"_I hear you,"_ he replied, _"and he will perish."_

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** Gareth finds Smaug destroying Lake-town. Heeding his mistress' words, he attacks Smaug with full strength and protects the Men of the Lake.

**Author's Notes: **Firstly, I'd like to tell you about _The Unfinished Tales_ reference I used in the chapter. It couldn't be helped, though. Secondly, I'd like to thank those who continue to read my story. Thirdly, reviews, yet again, will be greatly appreciated.

Have a nice day.


	12. Burning Low

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 11 – Burning Low

Gareth flew towards Lake-town as quiet as he can be. He couldn't afford to lose the element of surprise. He arrived just in time to see Smaug attacking the Lake-men. The Men scattered around their town; some panicked while the others held their ground and tried to attack the dragon back. To Gareth, they looked like ants that didn't know where to go. He watched as mothers ran with their children, trying their best to protect them. He opened up his wings once more and roared as loud as he could.

Smaug stopped short as he heard another roar. Not from afar, he caught a glimpse of a golden dragon making his way towards him. The dragon didn't look friendly to him. Smaug already knew this dragon wasn't there to help him. He breathed another strong stream of flames but it did not affect him. Smaug braced himself as his opponent tackled him and pushed him to the ground.

The ground shook and the water in the river splashed really loud. The two Dragons clashed. Smaug kicked his opponent on its underbelly and sprouted another flames on his mouth. Gareth took a step backwards and bit Smaug on his neck. Smaug roared in pain as blood flowed. He clawed Gareth on his left eye. It was Gareth's turn to roar in pain. Smaug smirked and kicked Gareth again which caused him to fall on the ground. Smaug flew up and attacked him again with flames.

"How dare you!" Smaug breathed.

Gareth emerged from the flames and breathed his own golden ones. Using his immense size, Gareth pushed Smaug back into the ground and bit his front leg. Smaug rolled themselves and scratched Gareth on his chest. The red-golden dragon then flew up and started attacking the Lake-men once more. Gareth stood up and shielded the Men using his body.

"Run!" he roared. Even though he didn't care so much about them, Arestel would want him to protect the Men, especially the children. The flames didn't affect him at all.

The Men nodded and helped the other citizens in evacuating. Others stayed to fight. They used bows and arrows but it didn't do any damage at all.

"Fools!" Smaug laughed. "You can't defeat me! Not even you!" He looked down at Gareth, who still stood on the ground, shielding the escaping Men. Gareth glared his red eyes at Smaug. _Pathetic_, he thought. "Pray tell, what do they call you? Certainly you're not around from these parts, are you?" Smaug questioned him.

"My mistress didn't order me to speak. I'm here for battle," he said.

Smaug laughed. "A pet, are you not? Where is your pride? Have you lost it somewhere long ago? I've never heard such thing as a Dragon having a mistress."

Gareth glared his eyes more. He slowly looked at the Men, more of them escaped by the second. He turned again to Smaug and flew up, golden flames sprouting from his mouth. Smaug roared his own flames and they clashed again.

"Fight fire with fire!" Smaug laughed.

It was an equal battle; claws against claws, fangs against fangs and fire against fire. Gareth fought over and over again. Then he heard a scream. It came from a little girl. She was left near the ruins of their home, crying and looking for her mother. For a second, Gareth saw her as Arestel.

Gareth left a pang of pain on his neck. Smaug had just clawed him again while his attention was on the young girl. Gareth shook his head and flew towards the girl. He roared to catch attention of the Men. Luckily, one of the fighters saw them and picked up the child. The man nodded in acknowledgment and ran away from the battle area.

Gareth turned back at Smaug and flew up.

"Unbelievable," Smaug told him. "I never saw a Dragon show so much compassion for others."

"I don't," he said. He was right. He didn't care so much about the others, only to Elrond and his family. Gareth still had his pride as a Dragon, and still remembered the days he served Morgoth. It was nothing but a memory to him. He remembered the fierceness of the Dark Lord and his last order he gave Gareth before he left: _"Destroy everything."_

Gareth shook his head and dived down to meet Smaug's fiery breath. He then circled high above in the air and breathed another of his golden flames. Roofs were caught on fire and Men continued to escape. Gareth noticed one Man standing still, bow and arrow on his hands. The arrow was black and it looked old. He attacked Smaug again and flew down to the Man.

"What's your name?" he asked. Smaug's vision was affected by Gareth's last attack.

"They call me Bard, the Bowman," the Man told him.

Gareth nodded. "See that bare patch on Smaug's chest? Aim for it." With that, he flew once again.

Bard knew what to do. He placed his black arrow again on the bow and aimed for the chest. He couldn't aim well, for Smaug continued to attack Gareth.

"Black arrow!" he cried. "You have never failed me and always I have recovered you. If ever you came from the forges of the true King under the Mountain, speed well!"

He released the arrow on the bow's string and quickly it pierced the chest of the red-golden dragon. Smaug fell with a loud roar of pain. Gareth made the last move by sprouting another set of flames to Smaug. He fell onto the river and he was dead on the spot. The remaining Men gathered around carefully. At last Bard walked over to see if he had killed the dragon. The men cheered and thanked Bard with all their hearts.

"King Bard, King Bard!"

Gareth heard the men cheer for the bowman. He sighed deeply, the battle was over. He felt himself and pain was all over his body. He earned countless scratches from Smaug, but they were only small. The biggest of his wounds was on his jaw going downwards to his neck. It came from Smaug's sharp claw and fresh blood dripped from it. He growled and looked at the Lake-men again. They seemed alright. Gareth opened up his wings and made his way towards the Lonely Mountain, where his mistress awaits him.

* * *

Arestel waited outside their campsite. They just had their dinner and the Dwarves were grateful for not having bread for dinner again. Thorin and Dwalin went out to hunt for meat earlier that evening. As usual, Oin and Gloin prepared the fire. They showed Bombur and Bofur the great cup Bilbo stole from Smaug's treasure a few days ago. Fili and Kili also showed their golden harps, taken from the treasure.

She could hear the Dwarves singing and laughing from where she stood. It eased her somehow, to know that the dwarves were as merry as they were before. But she worried about Gareth. Earlier that day she heard roars from afar.

"_Gareth?"_ she asked as she looked up on the pale night sky. He didn't reply; more reason for her to be worried.

"Valkyrie!"

She turned and saw Nori behind her. "Won't you join us inside?

Arestel smiled but shook her head. "I'll be there later."

She turned again and heard a faint roar this time. She smiled and waited. Her friend came into view, barely keeping himself together on air. Gareth looked exhausted and he crash-landed on the ground, right in front of their camp. Arestel ran towards him and caressed his muzzle. His energy was drained from the fight and Arestel knew he suffered from his wound. The dwarves gathered around in confusion.

"Gareth!" Dori exclaimed. "What happened?

He didn't have enough time to explain. Blood continued to flow from his open wound.

"I need clean water and a cloth!" She shouted and turned to the dwarves, who only looked at her. "Now!" she insisted. They all ran back to their camp and looked for what she needed. Thorin left behind and stood beside her.

"What did you make him do?" he asked.

Arestel looked at him in shock. She turned again to Gareth and said no more.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't good," Thorin walked away while his friends ran towards the Elf in panic.

"Here you go, Valkyrie!" Bofur shouted, handing Arestel a bowl of water.

"And here's your cloth!" Dori said.

The dwarves stood back and watched Arestel as she tended the dragon's wounds. Gareth breathed heavily for he was extremely in pain. But he wasn't dying. No Dragon had ever died to such minor wounds. He let himself rest on the ground and let his mistress do her business.

"Will he be alright?" Bombur asked. He sat beside Arestel and touched Gareth's undamaged neck.

She smiled at him. "Yes, he will, Bombur. He only needs enough rest, that's all."

She heard the dwarves sighed behind her. They were all worried just like her.

"Don't worry now. I'll take care of him. Why don't you all get some sleep? I'll stay up for a while," Arestel told them. It was more like an order but the dwarves happily obliged.

She turned back to Gareth and wiped his wound. She felt him growl and deep inside, she felt guilty. She felt guilty for sending Gareth on his own, only to kill the enemy on their way. Arestel held back her tears and sniffed silently.

"Estel," Gareth breathed out. "Why do you weep?"

Arestel wiped the tears from her eyes. "_Goheno nin_. I was a fool for sending you on your own. I was blinded by the desire to have Smaug killed. I didn't realize you'll be hurt, or if I did, I thought you'll be fine on your own."

Tears were now pouring from her eyes. She hid her face using her hands and cried. Gareth looked down at her. She was still just a child. Barely being 500 years of age, Arestel has a lot to learn and to experience. He continued to look at her. Crying she was, like a child. She was a light-hearted and spirited Elf, always being optimistic and laid-back. She rarely cried, if and she did, the reason was serious.

Gareth moved his head near her lap.

"Don't cry now," he said softly. "What would your father say if he can see you now? What if your brothers can see you now?"

No answer; only muffled cries.

"What happened to me was nothing. I have faced more serious and dangerous situation than that. There is no need to feel bad for yourself or for me," he assured her.

She looked up from her hands. Her face was red from crying and tears were lingered on her cheeks. It was now Gareth's turn to feel bad. He cared so much about her, Arestel and her whole family. She wiped her tears and sniffed again.

"I'm really sorry, okay?" she smiled again.

Gareth nodded. All was well now.

* * *

The Wood-elves have heard the battle in Lake-town that same evening. The Elvenking's messengers have gathered the information for him and they had confirmed that Smaug the Magnificent was dead. King Thranduil stood from his fair seat and said:

"We shall leave for Esgaroth first thing in the morning."

The messengers bowed before their King and left. Legolas stood beside his father the whole time and has not spoke a word until now.

"What would be our business there, _Ada_?" he asked as he walked towards his father's throne.

"Hunting for treasures, of course," the King replied.

Legolas sighed and walked away. He almost forgot about his father's unhealthy desire for gold and jewels.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Goheno nin_ – Forgive me

_Ada _– Father

**Next Chapter Preview:** Another battle ensues and the Company must face their opponents: both in battles and in treasure.

**Author's Notes:** The battle scene was left narrated. _Goheno nin_, folks. This chapter also showed Arestel and Gareth's relationship with each other. It also showcased a bit of Arestel's personality. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reading. _Review!_


	13. Secluded Guards

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 12 – Secluded Guards

Tauriel called forth her best warriors. They stood on a fine and long line. Their golden armors have been polished and their weapons ready. Tauriel wore armor herself and it was not the very common one. Another command she gave, and the warriors marched forward. Behind the line was the Elvenprince. He wore a white jerkin, trimmed with pale green. He also had his pauldron this time. He held his bow closely and approached Tauriel.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, your Highness. We're only waiting for the Elvenking to arrive. Then after that, we can leave," she replied with full seriousness in her voice.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. He didn't look happy about the situation. Ever since he found out about his father's plan on battle, he seldom spoke. He distanced himself away from the other Elves, always deep in thought. Tauriel wondered what troubles him, as it was rare for Legolas to act like that. No matter how much she liked to ask him, she kept in her mind what her position was. She was the Head of the Elven-guard and he was the Prince.

The horn blew as the Elvenking emerged from his halls. He also wore armor, more delicate and fancy that his son's. He brought his slender sword along with him and mounted his white steed. Behind King Thranduil were his escorts. They wore similar armor to the Elven-guard and they mounted horses. The Elvenking rode forward beside his son.

"Get ready now," he told Legolas.

Without another word, Legolas left to fetch his own grey horse. He mounted it as well and let his father lead their army. Legolas still kept quiet and lowered his head, deep in his thoughts again.

"_Arestel,"_ he thought to himself, _"where could she be right now?"_

He hoped that his friend was not in so much trouble. Actually, he wished for Arestel to be away from Esgaroth at the time being. He wouldn't want her to be participating in the upcoming battle, if there will be one.

* * *

Bofur and Nori hunted their breakfast the next morning. It took them almost an hour to get back, which caused some of the dwarves to complain. Like their usual routine, Oin and Gloin had set up the fire. Balin went away to be on lookout. Fili, Kili and Bilbo busied themselves by helping Arestel take care of Gareth.

His wounds were already dried and closed, thanks to Arestel's knowledge in healing. Fíli and Kíli occupied themselves by going back and forth and helping Arestel with her needs. Bilbo sat casually beside her, watching as the Elf do her business. '_Maybe I could use this knowledge sometime_,' he thought. Bilbo looked at Arestel again. She looked exhausted. Yet she continued to tend on Gareth's wounds.

"Something strange is happening," said Thorin that night. The Company had just eaten their dinner. Gareth stayed behind their campsite. Luckily, Bofur also hunted the dragon's dinner. He and Nori brought back an elk for him.

"Isn't that the same thrush we saw in the Mountain before?" Bilbo asked his friends as he pointed his index finger on the small bird.

"Yes, I think it's him," Gloin said as he polished his _awesome_ axe, as he called it.

The thrush flew inside the camp and perched itself on a stone. It chirped and fluttered its wings. The Company only stared. The thrush flew again and landed on a log near Bilbo. It chirped again, louder this time. The Dwarves looked at each other in confusion. Even Arestel couldn't understand the thrush.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," Dwalin said.

"But what? It seems so excited all of a sudden," Bifur commented.

"If only I could speak birds," Ori sighed.

The thrush pointed its wing towards Gareth, who was interested on the situation. The Company looked at the dragon. He had an uneasy look on his face but he dismissed it.

"Even I couldn't understand it," he said and looked away.

The Company shifted their attention towards the thrush again. It chirped and chirped. Soon, it appeared that the thrush had gotten tired. It flew off into the darkness. They followed their gaze towards the bird and then back to themselves.

"What just happened?" Bombur murmured.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now," Dori said.

* * *

Three days passed. The Company was just about to go to sleep when the thrush came back. It returned with an old-looking Raven behind him. He had a bald spot on his head and he could barely fly. He slowly flapped his wings and softly landed himself in front of Thorin.

"I am Roäc son of Carc. Carc is dead but he was well-known to you once. I am the chief of the ravens of the Mountain. The birds are gathering back again to Erebor, for word has gone out that Smaug is dead!"

Silence fell.

"Dead? Dead!" the dwarves shouted. They clapped their hands and cheered. They danced around the bonfire and sang songs. "The treasure is ours!" they exclaimed.

"Yes, he is dead," continued Roäc. "The thrush saw him die three nights ago, from the hands of the men of Esgaroth and of Gareth the Golden of Rivendell."

The dwarves and Bilbo turned at Gareth. They looked at him in confusion. Arestel lowered hear head and avoided the gaze of her companions. The dwarves turned silent again. Some thought of words to say, but none came out of their mouths. Thorin walked over slowly to the dragon.

"You killed him?"

These words made their way out of Thorin's mouth. Even Thorin himself was in doubt. How could their dragon companion kill Smaug? Surely Gareth can hold himself against Smaug, but Thorin never thought of the battle between the two Dragons.

No answer came from Gareth. Thorin turned to Arestel, who sat by his right.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Thorin demanded.

"Why can't we just celebrate to the fact that our enemy is dead?" Arestel stood up and towered over Thorin. "The treasure is yours, the Mountain, and the throne, _your_ throne. You can restore Erebor back to its former glory. I just made you a favor, Thorin. What more could you ask for?" Arestel sat back and sighed deeply.

"Just thank us and everything will be alright," she said grumbled.

"Not everything will be alright," Roäc interrupted. Everyone looked at him again.

"What do you mean? Bilbo asked.

"A host of Elves is coming, led by their Elvenking. They are on their way to Esgaroth, to seek aid from the Lake-men. They are searching for a share to Thror's gold and I'm guessing battle will ensue," he replied, sadness in his voice. "I've lived many years and I wouldn't want to witness another battle."

Thorin fumed in anger. Yet he spoke to the raven with gentle in his voice.

"Thank you, Roäc son of Carc. You and your people shall not be forgotten. I will assure you, none of these Elves nor shall Men carry off our treasure. Also I would beg for you to send news to our kin in the mountains of the North, both from here and east, and tell them of our plight."

The old raven shook his head. "I would gladly oblige, Thorin son of Thrain. But few of our kin was left, most of us are now old. The mountains of the North are far away, it would take days."

Thorin sighed and sat beside his good old friend Balin.

"We cannot win this war," he whispered to Balin.

"Are you even sure that there will be war?" the old dwarf told him.

Arestel stood up all of the sudden. The dwarves, the birds and the hobbit were surprised from her sudden action.

"I'll go," she said. "It will be faster if Gareth and I will go. The Northern Mountains are not exactly far away right? Perhaps it will take us less than two days or three if we do it. Roäc can guide us if he's willing."

"But Valkyrie, Gareth is wounded," Bofur reprimanded her.

Gareth stirred from where he lay and lifted his spiky golden head up. "I'm not wounded, not anymore at least. We must make haste." He narrowed his bright red eyes and looked over the distance. "I can see them, the Wood-elves that is. I can hear their light footsteps, making their way towards the River." He looked again to the Company who had their eyes at him. "They are prepared for war."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Arestel. "If we don't do anything now, we'll lose this war."

Thorin nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to his Company and said: "Valkyrie will do the honor of sending news to Dáin II Ironfoot, son of Náin." Then turning back to the Elf he said: "Dáin dwells in the Ironhills in Wilderland. He is the Lord there and he has a great army of Dwarves. Just tell that Thorin son of Thrain, his second cousin asks for help to fight for Erebor. Whatever you do, don't get in trouble."

Arestel nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, don't worry."

She grabbed her weapons and belted her satchel on her waist. She brought along five packs of _lembas_, the Elvish waybread, given by her father before the Company left Imladris. Arestel walked around the campsite to gather everything she might need for a journey. The Dwarves handed her some other things needed. Gloin thoughtfully offered her a water skin. She gave him a warm smile and was about to ride on Gareth's back when she heard Thorin called out.

"Valkyrie!" he shouted.

Arestel turned to Thorin. On his right hand was his sleeveless, fur-lined coat. He walked towards her and held the coat to her. "Take this," said he, "the Northern Mountains are always lined with snow. You may be an Elf, but you'll need this." Arestel didn't know how to respond. She couldn't help but kneel in front of Thorin to meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Thorin," she said and smiled. Thorin guessed that the Elf loved smiling at random times but he noticed the sincerity in her voice. Arestel held out her hand as Thorin gave away his coat. Arestel stood once again and wore it. Despite being larger than him, the coat was loose and it hung on her shoulders. The Dwarves laughed and she laughed with them.

"I'll be back soon," Arestel said as she ran to Gareth. The dragon helped his mistress on mounting him and stood up when she already sat comfortably on his back. Gareth stretched his legs and gave a loud roar which made the old raven flinch from where he sat. Gareth nodded at Roäc, indicating that everything was set. The raven nodded and opened his wings slowly.

"Don't miss me too much, okay?" Arestel told her friends. "I'll see you after a few days."

"We can't promise that we won't miss you, Valkyrie!" Kíli shouted.

After that, Gareth flew up and Arestel saw her friends waving their hands at her. She waved her hand as well and Gareth followed the raven. She leaned on Gareth's neck and whispered: "This will be fun." With a shout and her arm pointing northward, she said:

"Onward! My noble steed!"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** Arestel and Gareth arrive in Ironhills. Just when they thought everything is alright, the Dwarves freak out at the dragon sighting.

**Author's Notes:** The Battle of the Five Armies draws near! I hope you stay to see what happens and what kind of twists will take place. But before that, Arestel must convince Dain first, of course. Thank you very much for reading. It would be greatly appreciated if you say something about the story's progress. See you in the next chapter! Review!


	14. Hills of Iron

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 13 – Hills of Iron

Arestel and Gareth spent the next night on Ravenhill. Roäc offered them to stay for the night, for the northern winds blew strong and cold that day. Moreover, Roäc insisted that Gareth would rest. The old raven worried about the dragon's wounds, even though Gareth himself assured Roäc that he could manage. But all was decided by Arestel. She knew well Gareth could still go on, but she wanted to see the ravens of Ravenhill. It was her first time to see ravens and she would like to see more of them while she had the chance.

"We can see the ravens when we get back," Gareth told his mistress for the fifteenth time. "We cannot delay, Estel. Time is running and the Elves are coming." He sighed as Arestel walked over towards a flock of Ravens. They had nests about them and more nests were located on the southern part of the hill. The Elf walked around and observed the ravens. Gareth could tell that Arestel was already ticking some of the ravens off.

"Let us leave now," he said again.

"Don't be such a worry-wart," Arestel replied. "This could only happen once in a lifetime." She ran away and approached young ravens. To her eyes, they looked like young ravens. _Ravenlings_, she thought to herself. She walked around again and Roäc laughed at the sight.

"What a curious child she is," he whispered to Gareth.

"Don't let her hear you. She dislikes being referred as a child, but I would agree to what you said," the dragon replied and laid himself on the floor, his eyes following the faint steps of the Elf.

"When do you plan on leaving?" the raven asked.

"As soon as Estel stops wandering about and remembers what we're here for," he sighed.

Roäc laughed again. "Let her continue. It will not hinder your journey, anyway. The Ironhills are not really far away from now. You could still make it before the fight starts." He flew up to his nest and greeted his beloved wife. She looked old, but age didn't bore away the beauty of her feathers. Gareth turned towards Erebor. He could see the torches that the Lake-men have. Soon, there will be another war.

* * *

The next morning, Arestel and Gareth left Ravenhill. The Elf bid farewell to the wonderful race and set off once again to Ironhills. Gareth was determined not to make any stops now, as they had already spent too much time in Ravenhill. Arestel would sing to herself or simply talk to herself. She would love to go home and tell her brothers about her fateful encounter with the ravens.

They travelled overnight. Arestel already fell asleep on the dragon's back. He slowed his pace, being careful not to make her fall or even wake her up. The winds were stronger than before. Like Thorin said, the mountains were lined with snow. This made the winds colder and harder for Gareth to continue. The winds clouded his eyes and he felt Arestel shivering on his back. He landed on the nearest and driest spot he could find for them. All of the sudden, Arestel woke up and stretched her arms.

"Where are we?" he yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Estel," he replied and curled himself around his mistress, to protect her from the cold.

She leaned her back near his neck and tucked herself under the fur coat of Thorin. She sighed and went to sleep again. Gareth would sprout small streams of flame to keep both of them warm. He didn't sleep at all, for the mountains were not familiar to him. He did not know what kinds of creatures lurked in the darkness nor dwell there. He kept his keen eyes open. His sharp eyes responded to every faint sound he heard.

* * *

The next day, Ironhills came into view. There was a massive fortress which stood at the very top of the hills. To Arestel, the fortress looked similar to the palace of King Thror. She could see dwarves everywhere. Some were coming out of the mining sites, pushing carts filled with iron and gold. The other dwarves were patrolling their place, while some were just walking casually.

Arestel instantly got excited. There were too many Dwarves in one place. She urged Gareth to fly forward and then downwards to meet Thorin's cousin Dáin. Gareth did what he was told. He flew up in the sky and towards the fortress, aiming to land on the wide plain in front of it. They heard a horn blowing. Gareth stopped in mid-air and waited. Arestel narrowed her Elf-eyes and in an instant, she knew what would happen next.

Hundreds of arrows came to meet them. The dwarves shouted and continued to strike them. Gareth dodged the upcoming arrows with ease. Arestel struggled to keep herself from falling. Soon, the dwarves let out flame-tipped arrows. It looked like fire was raining. Gareth continued to dodge them but Arestel didn't have time to hold on tight. She fell and shouted for Gareth. The dragon stopped short and flew down to catch his mistress. He was just in time before Arestel could reach the ground. Gareth dived in and up into the sky again.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm terribly sorry."

"I'm fine," she replied and looked at Dáin. She sighed deeply and started connecting her mind to his. It wasn't that long until Arestel could talk to the dwarf.

"_We're not the enemies!"_ she cried. _"I am Arestel of Rivendell! And we have come to the request of Thorin Oakenshield!" _Arestel watched Dáin's reaction. He was confused, and didn't know how to respond. For starters, he thought the Elf was bewitching him. He shook his head and commanded his soldiers to attack again.

"This is going nowhere!" shouted Gareth and flew higher until the arrows couldn't reach them. "What are we to do now?"

Arestel herself fell silent for a few minutes. After a while she said: "Let's retreat to the hills for now. We can't approach them without harming them." Gareth nodded and flew away. He landed on a narrow plain, near a river. He drank from it while his mistress sat on the ground. She thought of ways how to approach Dáin, but she knew the dwarf wouldn't listen to her. Probably just like Thorin, he dislikes Elves. And what's worse was, she brought Gareth with her. The dwarves will definitely not trust them.

"_Ech uchand!"_ she shouted at herself while shaking her head wildly. _"Pe-channas! _Now what should we do?" She turned to Gareth who gave her a questioning look as well, probably wondering why she was cursing to herself. The dragon turned around and laid himself beside Arestel, his head near her lap. She petted him on his nuzzle, and he gave her a sound which sounded like a purr. She sighed to herself and thought of another plan. Her mind drifted back to where the Company was. She wondered what they were doing at the same moment. It was lunchtime already, so probably there were having their lunch now.

* * *

Sunset came. Gareth stood up and stretched. They stayed like that for hours as Arestel didn't give him any orders since they got there. He looked at her, and she looked pale. Gareth worried that something may be troubling his mistress.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

She turned to him and said, "I'm hungry, Gareth. Would you mind getting me dinner?"

Gareth narrowed his eyes at her. "Didn't you bring _lembas_ with you?"

The Elf shrugged. "Yes, but they're all gone now. I ate them last night. And now, I'm hungry again. Would you please hunt for dinner? Maybe a fish will do. I'm really starving."

She was whining like a child now. The dragon wasn't entirely convinced. It could be just one of Arestel's mischiefs. He looked at her again and he saw the same child he looked after for almost 500 years now. She gave him _that_ look, the look that even her strict father or the stubborn Glorfindel couldn't resist. Gareth rolled his eyes at her. Maybe she was really hungry after all. He wouldn't want her to starve to death.

"I'll be back soon," he finally said. "If I asked you to stay here, would you?"

Arestel gave him a quick nod.

"I doubt that," he whispered to himself and flew away.

Arestel waved her right hand at him and waited until the dragon was out of sight. When he already was, she got up and went towards the fortress. It was already nightfall when she got there. Dwarven-soldiers were patrolling every corner of their land. Their defense was high ever since the sighting of the Dragon. Female dwarves and their children were already inside their houses. Their windows and doors were locked. They fear that the dragon may return and attack them, just like what Smaug did years ago.

The young Elf cloaked herself in the darkness and went towards the fortress, being extremely careful not to make any noise. Due to her culture as an Elf, Arestel was able to sneak from the soldiers and guards. She leaned on a tree and looked up, finding an entrance. She saw an open window nearby, and dwarves walked passed it one by one. The halls were lit and guarded. She could be caught. But there were no other options now. Arestel walked towards the window and waited until the hall was completely silent. She peeked and no sign of dwarves. Inside she went and no sound was heard from her footfall. She looked right and then left. _Where now_, she thought to herself.

Arestel took the left path. She had no idea what will happen next. She drew out her knife, in case anything turns bad. But to her luck, it didn't. She sighed and continued to walk. That hallway was silent but she heard footsteps not far from where she stood. Nervous she already was and the hallway stopped. There was another fork.

"_Oh, for the love of Eru," _Arestel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She turned right and to her surprise, Dwarves have gathered there and ate their dinner. She almost gasped. Slowly she went back and turned left. This went on for the past 2 hours. She dodged many guards and even handmaidens. There was no sign of Dáin anywhere. And she was hungry. She didn't lie to Gareth before, she was really hungry but it was a great excuse too. After hours, Arestel found herself climbing on a long staircase which led on the rooftop.

Dáin was there, staring at the stars and then to his people. The Elf behind him composed herself and said: _"I didn't come all this way to fight. I was sent by your cousin Thorin to give you a message. I am a member of his Company. Arestel at you service." _Arestel said this as slowly and calmly as possible. She wouldn't want to fight against Dáin, especially if there will be a battle soon. She couldn't afford to lose any more time. Dáin turned and looked at her in surprise. He kept quiet and seemed to think about what the Elf had told him.

Arestel decided to walk towards him but when she heard loud footsteps approaching them, she stopped. She turned around and fell silent. 100, no, more than 300 Dwarves have come to corner her. She didn't know what to do. Fear easily took her. She looked at Dáin, who gave her a smirk. She growled. He has got into her nerves ever since that afternoon. The soldiers cornered her in a tightening circle. Pikes were in front, archers behind. She clutched the hilt of her sword.

"You should have known better, _Arestel_," Dáin told her with an obvious disgust in his voice. He laughed and held up his hand, preparing his army to attack. "Thorin sent you? I know him, and asking an Elf to do something for him is the last thing I'll expect." He was right. He did have a point. "You underestimate us. You'll meet your end here!" Dáin signaled his soldiers to attack. Arestel closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact.

Light and heat came. Next was a loud and angry roar. Arestel opened her eyes in time to see the dwarves around her scatter. They formed a phalanx and attacked the assailant. Arrows were shot back into the sky but it did no damage. Another roar and a stream of flames spread on the rooftop. Gareth landed and coiled around Arestel to protect her. He faced Dáin, baring his fangs threateningly. Fire was ready to leave his mouth. Gareth narrowed his eyes at the Dwarf.

"Who do you think you are?!" Gareth roared, flames emerged from his mouth.

Dáin was frozen from where he stood, speechless. Even his soldiers were taken aback. Arestel ran in front and held up her hands.

"Enough!" she exclaimed. "This is no time to fight. Thorin needs us!" Gareth scoffed. "Gareth, stand down!" Arestel shouted with her voice full of authority. The dragon closed his mouth and let himself relax. He stepped back and sighed audibly. It was rare for Arestel to order him in full seriousness. She turned back to Dáin. "I don't want any troubles, not this time at least. You have to believe me."

As if on cue, Roäc arrived along with few other ravens.

"Roäc!" she and Dáin shouted at the same time.

"There is no time for messing about. The Elves had arrived. War will soon start," Roäc told them.

"War!" Dáin cried. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked Arestel.

"That was what I'm trying to tell you, you leathery old biscuit!" the Elf shot back.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" one of the Dwarves from behind shouted. "Our brothers need us! Let's go!" The Dwarves shouted in unison and marched downstairs, not waiting for Dáin's orders. Anyway, Dáin would say the same to his soldiers.

He approached Arestel and held his hand out, "Dáin Ironfoot, at your service. I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know and the dragon wasn't very convincing at all."

She nodded, "I understand."

Arestel mounted Gareth and without any words, he flew off. The ravens flew also and waited for the Dwarves to finish preparing. When everything was set, Roäc led the way, followed by his fellow ravens and then Gareth and Arestel. The Dwarves walked on foot and brought countless and different weapons with them. They wore steel-plated armors, which were bright in color. Dáin set out with more than 500 dwarves. The journey back to Erebor was silent. Despite the strong and cold winds, they didn't attempt to stop.

"_Gareth?"_ Arestel whispered.

The dragon gave no reply.

"_Sorry about what happened. But I didn't lie, I really was hungry, and I still am. No lembas was left for us. What shame,"_ she sighed. Gareth didn't reply again. Maybe he was really angry this time. Arestel felt the chill winds on her skin. She wrapped herself with Thorin's fur coat and leaned on Gareth's back. Soon, she fell asleep as the host of Dwarven-army continued to Erebor.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** Dwarves go against Elves and Men. They demand a share from the treasure but Thorin flatly refuses. Now that no dwarf questions Thorin, Bilbo makes his move and approaches Bard and the Elvenking.

**Meanings:**

_Ech uchand! – _You are stupid!

_Pe-channas – _Idiot!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! All are greatly appreciated. I'm currently working on another story so I hope when this one ends, you also support the next one.

For _Lulu_, my recent reviewer, to answer your question, then yes; I am planning to make her a part of the Fellowship, but there will be some twists. I'm not yet sure if I should include her in the Fellowship, as some don't like another 10-walker story.

For _Kaia_ and _Booklover_, thank you both so much for reviews!


	15. Two is to One

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 14 – Two is to One

"_Echuio," _Gareth whispered.

Arestel opened her dark eyes and yawned out loud. She found herself back in their campsite. Her friends were about her and she saw Gloin approaching her with a grin.

"Welcome back, Valkyrie!" he exclaimed. The dwarves' attention went to Arestel as she sat up and looked around. She was really back in their campsite near Ravenhill. There was Nori, Dori, Bombur, Dwalin, Gloin and Bifur around her. From behind the others also came. She smiled and hugged the nearest dwarf within her reach: Bombur.

"It's good to see you all!" she said as she finally released Bombur. "When did I get back?"

"You came back around 2 hours ago, on Gareth's back, of course," Balin said from behind. "It's good to have you back, lassie."

Arestel stood up and stretched. She looked outside and saw Thorin, his gaze very far away. She walked over to him while removing his fur coat. "Thorin," she called out. Thorin turned around. She held his fur coat towards him and said: "Thank you for this. It really helped me through the mountains." The dwarf-prince shook his head and turned away.

"It's yours now."

"It.. what?"

Thorin turned to face her again. "Have you gone deaf, Valkyrie? I said it belongs to you now. Take it."

"But why?"

"The coat will serve as one of your gifts and shares from the treasure and from me," Thorin said. "Surely it was mentioned in the contract. Just like Bilbo Baggins, you'll receive one fourteenth share of the all treasure in the Mountain."

"Contract? Arestel repeated. By this time, Thorin was finally convinced she was deaf. "Nobody mentioned a contract before." Way before she joined the Company, Gandalf only recruited her, no contracts, no deals, no whatsoever. She just came and traveled with them. But she understood what the dwarf-leader meant.

Arestel slowly nodded her head. "Oh I see. Well, thank you. I really love this coat; it kept me warm throughout that journey in the northern parts. But wait, where's the army of Dáin? Aren't they supposed to be here?"

"They will be. Gareth went on ahead of them. Maybe by tomorrow, they'll arrive here," he replied.

She nodded once again and wore the coat. She went inside the camp and looked for something to eat.

* * *

They slept. The dwarves, Arestel and even Gareth slept, all of them except Bilbo. In his pocket, he held his Ring and on his hand was the Arkenstone. He found it, back in the Mountain. He hid it from Thorin, who valued it most of all. If he ever found out Bilbo kept it away from him, Thorin might just kill him. With the help of his Ring, Bilbo sneaked away from the mountain and went into the camp of the Elves and Men.

He slipped off his Ring and the guards seized him quickly. They dragged him deep within their campsite but first showed the hobbit to their Head. She was an Elf, an auburn-haired one. She looked down at him and Bilbo thought she wasn't a nice one.

"Who are you? Are you the dwarves' hobbit? How did you get past through the guards?" she asked.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, companion of Thorin Oakenshield. I know your Elvenking quite well and he would love to hear about Lady Valkyrie. But that's not important, is it? It's Bard that I wanted to see. In terms of my business with him, it's mine alone, my good Elves. Take me along now, for I have only an hour or two to spare."

Tauriel didn't move. She was not convinced at all. What if this hobbit was a spy? Bilbo sighed to himself. Perhaps the guards shouldn't have brought him to this Elf. She seemed serious and deadly. Then he saw a flash of golden-colored hair. His face was fair, like the Elf he was. He wore hunter's garb, green and brown, with think leathery coat. He held nothing but his bow and his quiver by his back. Despite all this, Bilbo could tell he was of royalty. The newly-arrived Elf stood beside the Head of the Elven-guard and whispered something to her. At first she hesitated but nodded.

"Come with me," he said. "I shall take you my Elven-lord and Bard."

The Elvenprince walked away followed by the guards who still watched Bilbo's every step. The hobbit looked at the Elf in front him. He was the same Elf Arestel was talking with before.

"My apologies," he said again. "I am Legolas."

Bilbo stopped walking and bowed, "Bilbo Baggins at your service."

They continued to walk and passed a few other Elves and Men.

"You said you knew 'Valkyrie'?" Legolas asked the hobbit.

"Yes. I left her sleeping peacefully in our campsite."

Legolas nodded, "I see."

He stopped in a huge tent and gestured for the guards and Bilbo to wait. He went inside to have a word to his father. Soon, the Elvenking came out of the tent. He was followed by Bard and then Legolas. The Elvenprince bowed a bit before leaving them to their own conversation. He was followed by Tauriel's Elven-guard and together, they went back to their posts.

"I am Bilbo Baggins but let's skip to the formalities and all. I'm tired of this whole affair. Especially to Thorin! I've learned so much about him since the day we first set out to his adventure. He is ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve if that's what it takes to guard it."

"Let the selfish dwarf starve!" exclaimed Bard.

"Yes, but have you not heard of Dáin? He is coming with an army of 500 Dwarves; all are well-armed and experienced in battles. Just a few days ago, Lady Valkyrie went out to search for them. They are now barely two days away from getting here. When they arrive, there will surely be serious trouble."

"Valkyrie!" the Elvenking repeated. "You don't mean Arestel, do you?"

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, our Lady Valkyrie was Arestel of Rivendell."

"I've always wondered where she went off to. She must be safe with your Company, yes?" the King continued to ask.

"Of course!"

"But wait, why are you telling this to us? Have you turned and betrayed your comrades?" asked Bard the Bowman.

"I'm here to make an offer," Bilbo said, finally getting to his point after all that exchange of words. He lifted up the Arkenstone and showed it to them. "This is the Arkenstone of Thrain, the Heart of the Mountain, and also the heart of Thorin. He values it more than a river of gold. This will be useful for your bargain." He handed the marvelous gem to Bard, who was amazed by its beauty. Even the Elvenking was amazed, despite the fact that his eyes were already used in gems.

"I'm going back now. I hope you will find it useful," Bilbo stood up and dusted himself a bit.

King Thranduil also stood up and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Why not stay with us?" he said. "You've done us a great service and you should be rewarded."

Bilbo smiled but shook his head, "I couldn't just leave my friends like that, after all we've been through together. I must be going now."

The King insisted for Bilbo to have an escort as he left the campsite. The Elven-guard was there again, led by Tauriel. Bilbo walked with them uncomfortably but he sighed when he was already out of the forest. Bilbo made his way back to their camp when a tap came from his shoulder.

"Well done, Bilbo Baggins," an old man in dark cloak told him.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed.

"I have news that even the ravens have not heard of," Gandalf told him. "You'd best be ready when the end comes, Bilbo."

* * *

**Meaning**:

_Echuio _– Wake up

**Next Chapter Preview:** The bargain is set but Thorin secretly hopes for Dáin to arrive with his army. The battle starts and Orcs and wargs will come to take the treasure for themselves. Elves, Men and Dwarves are forced to fight alongside each other in what is called the Battle of the Five Armies.


	16. Chains of War

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 15 – Chains of War

Arestel grabbed her bow and attached her quiver on her waist. Her long Elven sword was on her back. With a sigh, she left their campsite and headed towards the Mountain. The dwarves had prepared a formidable wall at the main gate while she was gone. She climbed up the wall and saw her friends, armored and ready for battle. Arestel was scared. She was never in a big battle before, only in skirmishes during her time as a Ranger. She stood between Bofur and Gloin, who had their axes with them.

"Is it time for battle already?" she asked.

"Not yet," replied Gloin. "But soon, it will be."

There was a loud trumpet. Marches were heard and metals clinked. It sounded like an earthquake to them. Everyone looked back. "That would be Dain!" Thorin shouted. "I knew he'd come." He turned to his Elf companion and said, "Good work." Thorin went back to his position and saw two messengers coming out from the host of the Elves and Men. There was also an old man, cloaked in dark clothing and hood, who stood beside the Elvenking.

"You haven't left as I bade," said Thorin.

"If there's nothing that would change your mind, what about the Arkenstone of Thrain?" Bard said as he lifted up the gem and took it from its wrapping.

The Arkenstone shone like silver under the Sun. The dwarves and Arestel were surprised and amazed. But no one was more surprised by Thorin himself, who kept on looking for the beautiful gem. He stood there speechless for a minute, and then he said: "That stone belongs to my father, and is mine!" He growled to himself and continued, "Thieves! How did you come by the heirloom of our family?"

"I gave it to them!" Bilbo shouted.

Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion. The hobbit looked around him and met the questioning gazes of his companions. Thorin angrily walked towards him. He grasped Bilbo's collar. "You! You! A miserable hobbit you are, indeed! You undersized burglar!" Thorin threw him away to the side. "Curse Gandalf for his choice of you! As for you, I'll throw you to the rocks!" He exclaimed in fury and lifted Bilbo once again.

"If you don't like my burglar," a voice said, "please don't damage him. Put him down and listen to what he has to say!" It was Gandalf. He threw his dark cloak aside and helped Bilbo stand up. The hobbit dusted himself and stood straight.

"I only took my one-fourteenth share of the treasure, as stated in my contract. Is this the service that you've offered me Thorin? An undersized burglar you called me!" Bilbo cried.

Thorin fell silent for a moment and then turned back to face the elf-host. "I am betrayed," he said. "I am willing to share one-fourteenth part of the treasure, in exchange for the Arkenstone. You may divide it as you will. Take this burglar along with you, and I don't acknowledge him as a member of my Company anymore."

"Leave now!" he shouted at the poor hobbit.

Bilbo went down and hurried into the elf-host. He turned back for a second to face his friends, "Farewell!" he told them, "may we meet again." With that, he scuttled off towards the Elves. The Company was silent throughout the whole time. They felt shame and pity as they watched Bilbo leave their side.

"Don't be so hasty! We will keep the Arkenstone for now. At noon, we will return and you better have our share by then. We will return into the Forest. In the meanwhile, farewell!" said Bard.

* * *

The next morning, Dain had come. His army had come, clad in steel mail and wielded mattocks and axes on their hands. They were exceedingly strong for their height. Thorin greeted Dain by the second his kin arrived, and the remaining members of the Company bowed. Dain greeted them, especially Fili and Kili, his nephews. Dain also turned to Arestel and nodded at her, as she did the same.

Trumpets called Elves and Men to battle. Dain's army marched and halted in front of the line. "You have no business here. We are going on, so make way or we will fight you!" However, Bard refused to leave, not until their share was on sight. He sent two messengers to see if their share was ready. But no treasure was found.

Without any other words, bows twanged and arrows whistled. Dwarves, Elves and Men clashed in the slopes of Erebor. Axes against swords, mattocks versus spears. Arrows continued to pour down from behind. One by one, the fighters were slain as darkness gathered into the sky. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Gandalf stopped from his tracks and looked around him.

"Halt!" he shouted while holding his hands up. "Halt!" his staff blazed which caused those around him to stop. They looked at him in confusion. "The Goblins are upon you! Bolg of the north is coming! They ride upon wolves and Wargs are in their train!" He ran and continued, "Come!"

In one corner, King Thranduil and Bard stood. The old wizard ran towards them. The King looked around in worry. He approached a soldier and asked something. But the soldier shook his head. In dismay, King Thranduil ran away from them.

"Legolas!" he called out. "Legolas!"

From the battlefield, the King saw his son respond from his call and ran towards him. Thranduil sighed and ran back to Bard and Gandalf. There were later joined by Legolas, a bow on his left hand.

"We need to fight together to defeat the Goblins and Wargs," said Gandalf as calmly as he could. "Let's not waste any more time! They're coming!" Bard and King Thranduil nodded. Gandalf ran away to tell the others about their plan. King Thranduil and Bard separated ways to spread the word. Even Legolas went to do the same, after his father asked him to be careful.

Gandalf ran towards Thorin and Dain, who fought side by side and watched each other's backs.

"We must not fight them!" said Gandalf. "Wargs and Goblins are on the way! They are the enemy!"

Thorin shook his head, confusion was written all over his face. Then, there was a howl. Wargs howled as the Goblins started to attack. They had spears in their hands. Dain's army made a phalanx but it was destroyed soon by the Warg-riders. From the forest came Beorn, already in his bear form and ready to fight. He attacked the nearest Wargs to him and tackled the Goblins. Eagles also arrived to fight. Led by Gwaihir the Windlord, the army of eagles dived down and snatched Wargs using their claws. Battle cries were heard. Some shouted in pain for blood spilled from their fresh wounds.

"Charge!" exclaimed Gloin, holding up his axe and beheading a goblin.

The Company drew their weapons: axes, knives, bows and arrows. Balin and Gloin led the attack, while Fili and Kili defended from behind. Arestel stood still on the wall, watching them battle from above. She was left speechless, and Gareth stood beside her. He didn't fight, not unless his mistress ordered him to do so. The Elf continued looking around until she saw Gandalf. He was shouting at her, despite their distance from each other. Arestel heard him. _"Fight"_ he said. She nodded to herself and mounted Gareth. The dragon flew upwards and dived down, flames emerged from his mouth. He was careful not to hit any of the Elves, Men or Dwarves. The Goblins and Wargs looked up in surprise but nonetheless, continued to attack. Arestel tried her best to hit an enemy using her bow but since Gareth was flying, she couldn't aim very well. Frustrated she already was, and jumped off of the dragon with a loud thud on the ground. The impact hurt her but she stood up and drew her sword. Arestel fought alongside her friends.

"Die, you goblin!" said Dori as he killed another one with his flail.

"There's more where that came from!" Dwalin shouted, laughter in his voice.

"Come on, Bombur! Is that the best you can do?" Nori mocked the fat dwarf.

Bombur successfully killed a goblin using his cleaver knife. "Take that!" he shouted.

The battle continued and many were already slain in the first few minutes of it. Thorin had separated from Dain, but to his luck, his nephews Fili and Kili found him. Together they fought and killed many enemies. Unknown to them, the end draws near and the battle concludes with a painful conclusion.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Battle of the Five Armies continues. Thorin, Fili and Kili continue fighting; while Arestel, Gloin, Balin and the others fight on their own too.


	17. Ride of the Valkyrie

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 16 - Ride of the Valkyrie

Kili slashed another warg's throat. It fell with a loud shriek. He panted and wiped his forehead using his arm gloves. These gloves were made by Ori, and everyone in the Company had a matching pair. Ori knitted it during their time in Rivendell, and continued until he finished it at Dale and gave it away to his friends. Kili looked around to check if his brother was okay. Fili killed yet again another orc with his dual swords, but more arrived. They fought again and not far away from them, was Thorin, wielding Orcrist and killing countless Orcs who tried to harm him.

The rest of the Company fought near the wall and was getting cornered. Ten dwarves and an Elf were outnumbered by what seemed to be a hundred warg-riders. The Warg-riders charged and met the sharp end of the dwarves' weapons. Arestel whistled as she climbed a large boulder. Gareth flew and halted in front of her.

"_Hannon le,"_ she said and urged him to fly forward.

Gareth roared and breathed golden flames. In an instant, the Orcs in front of him were burned. Behind Arestel, a warg had sneaked up on her. The said warg pounced on her ad together they fell.

"_Tanya awra!"_ Arestel cried.

For a moment she laid there, cursing herself for falling again from Gareth's back. A growl came from behind her. She looked around and saw the same warg which attacked her earlier. Quickly she grabbed her sword and stood up. The warg charged at her with its full might. Arestel panicked and only dodged, but she found a way to cut the warg's left arm. It didn't die and again it charged. With another blow from her sword, the warg's throat was slit open and it fell. She stood back and turned around in haste. She bumped into the last person she expected on the battlefield.

"Keep moving, junior!" Arestel smiled and ran away.

Legolas couldn't help but smile and ran towards the opposite direction. "Don't get yourself killed out here!"

Arestel stooped and looked around. She closed her eyes and sighed. She focused and composed herself. _"Everything will be alright,"_ she assured herself. _"I need to fight, not for the treasure, but for my friends." _Arestel opened her eyes once again and picked her sword. She ran back to where the Company was, and they were still fighting. Holding her sword high, she killed another orc.

"Valkyrie!" Oin exclaimed in relief. "I thought I was a goner!"

She smiled and turned her heel towards the crowd of Orcs. One by one she slew them, and in the process she received a wound in her left arm. It was not a big one, just a small scratch in her opinion. Arestel approached another Orc, but he was larger compared to the others. The orc smiled down at her who saw the fear in her eyes.

"What's this? An Elven lady on the battlefield!" he exclaimed, laughing to himself. His name was Gorsnik. He shook his head and grabbed his weapon. With a strong whip, Gorsnik's arms attacked Arestel. She dodged just in time and charged to her opponent. However, Gorsnik was fast despite his size and grabbed the Elf by the throat. She gasped for air as the orc laughed again. Drawing her knife, Arestel embedded the blade on Gorsnik's arm and twisted it deep inside the flesh of the orc. He screamed in pain and let his hand drop the elf on the ground. She gasped for air for one second and Gorsnik's foot was about to crush her. Arestel rolled out of the way and drew another knife. She stabbed Gorsnik's foot down and stood up. She picked up her fallen sword and climbed on the orc's back as he growled in much pain. Arestel stuck her sword on his back, damaging the bones and finally, killing Gorsnik. She fell down and panted.

"Valkyrie!" she heard someone calling out for her. Quickly she looked around but saw no one. Everyone was engrossed in fighting and no one seemed to stop even just for a second. Her dark eyes shifted from one orc to another, and then to the Elves. But there was no one. Arestel ran and followed the voice as it continued to call out for her. "Valkyrie!"

Arestel found herself back to the gate, where Dori was laid. He was wounded and Balin and Gloin tried to defend him, while Oin tended on his wounds. It was Bofur who was calling out for her. They needed help. More Orcs surrounded the Company as the battle went on. Arestel put down her sword and ripped a cloth from her sleeve. She tried to stop the bleeding but it would make things worse if Dori stayed on the battlefield. Looking for Gareth, she finally whistled. The golden dragon immediately emerged from the river of Orcs and roared at them. He landed in front of his mistress, and wiping an army of Orcs using his spiky tail.

"Help me with this," Arestel told Oin as they carried Dori off to Gareth's back. It was Oin who also rode with Dori, taking him somewhere safe.

"Gareth, keep an eye on them. Make sure they'll be safe," she ordered him. The dragon nodded and flew away, towards the Mountains.

Arestel picked up her sword and helped Gloin in beheading another Warg.

"Thirty nine!" he exclaimed as the warg gave a sharp cry as it fell. Gloin laughed and turned to Arestel, "My axe have killed thirty-nine of our enemies now! How about you, Valkyrie? Have you counted your score?"

* * *

The Elf shook her head. "You should have told me sooner about that! I could have counted my kills and beat you with it!" Gloin laughed and she did as well. The dwarf killed another orc and panted. "Forty!" he shouted. Arestel smiled at him as she composed herself and attacked another warg.

Thorin screamed as another orc fell in front of him. His hands were already worn out from too much battle. He turned to see if his sister-son's were alright, and he sighed as he saw Fili and Kili fighting back to back. Thorin was relieved to see them unharmed. So he took off a bit and continued to charge. There was another orc behind him and stabbed Thorin on his torso. Thorin let out a shout as the orc withdrew its sword and laughed.

Fili saw this and called out to his brother Kili. The brothers circled around Thorin, who writhed in pain, yet didn't let himself show it. He felt pain growing in his back and chest, a burning pain that even Elves couldn't heal.

"You'll be alright, uncle," said Fili with a smile. "We'll protect you."

Without any other words, they charged. However, the young dwarves were outnumbered. There were Wargs in front of them, and Orcs who wielded poisoned –tipped arrows were behind them, ready to fire. Fili let out a hoarse shout: _"__Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"_ The nearest warg was killed. Soon, the other charged again and they met the arrows of Kili which pierced the Wargs's faces. Fili drew out his dual swords and beheaded an orc.

"You don't get to see this every day, brother!" said Fili with a large grin across his face. He was confident.

"Yes I know!" said Kili as he shot another arrow towards an orc. He nocked another one and aimed for the orc behind Fili. "I never guessed so many would come. I underestimated our uncle's words!"

"Don't worry about that now! We're one step closer in taking back our home!" replied Fili. He ran towards a group of orcs and swung his swords on their bellies. Many orcs fell dead, but it will take a long time to finish them all. Yet Fili was confident, he was trained for this battle for years. Drawing his war hammer, he took out another orc in front of him. Unknown to Fili, the orc-archers had come back and surrounded his brother Kili.

Kili stood there, eyeing his opponents. They also had bows and arrows with them, but Kili knew they were all tipped with poison. He gulped and glanced at his brother; he seemed okay, to his opinion. He took his very own sword and charged. One, then two were killed. It came to three and four. Kili swung his sword back and forth, but also being careful not to be wounded. Three archers crept behind him while he was busy fighting against another orc. They released their poisoned arrows, piercing Kili's torso by the time his turned around to face them.

Three arrows were on his torso, and Kili stepped backwards and gasped for air.

"Kili!" he heard his brother shouting for him. Kili turned left and saw Fili running towards him. The young dwarf gasped for air once again and fell on his knees. Fili killed the archers and shoved them away. He knelt beside his brother and gently touched his face. "Kili?" he murmured. The said dwarf opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his brother. Holding back his tears, Fili stood up and protected his younger brother.

Fili shouted and charged again. More archers came and aimed for him. He managed to dodge some and even kill some of the archers. Behind him he heard a faint yelp. A warg was growling at Kili and he was already paralyzed because of the poison. Kili reached for his sword and beheaded the warg as it pounced on him. Fili turned to run to his brother's side but arrows pierced his back as well. Fili stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. With the last of his strength, Fili killed his attackers and fell on the ground. He crawled back to where his brother lay, motionless, but still alive.

Fili lay beside Kili, his left arm across his brother's chest. He held him close to him and Fili leaned his forehead on Kili's. Tears found their way on Fili's eyes as he watched his brother. Kili's breathing was slow and forced, indicating that he was fighting for life. But the poison had enough time to spread throughout his body. Fili could feel the writhing pain from the poisons and whimpered in pain.

"Kili," he said, shaking his torso a bit.

Kili opened his eyes and tears welled on them. "I can't feel anything, brother," he whispered. "I can't feel my legs, my arms, even my fingers." Kili struggled to move but Fili stopped him.

"Don't move, Kili," his brother Fili told him. "You've not the energy to do so."

"I can't see anything now," said Kili, groaning in pain. "Fili, don't leave me." His voice was faint and shaking, his breath became slower and his body stiffened. In an instant, Fili knew what will happen to both of them.

"I would never," Fili whispered and glanced at his younger brother. Kili smiled, a warmest smile he could give, and then sighed his last breath.

"Kili?" He shook his brother gently and leaned his head on Kili's chest. Nothing. "Kili?" he repeated.

"Kili, don't go," Fili whispered and sobbed. He leaned his forehead back to Kili's and sighed deeply. No longer than Kili left, Fili followed after him.

* * *

Orcrist fell on the ground along with Thorin. Despite being mortally wounded, he kept on fighting. A Warg just tackled him and shoved him away from the battlefield. Thorin coughed out blood and blinked his eyes. His vision was getting blurry and his head ached. He looked up and saw the warg coming back at him with an orc on its back. He picked up his fallen sword and stabbed the rider on the chest and cut off the warg's front leg. Not far away from him he saw Arestel, fighting beside Gloin, Dwalin, Balin and Bofur. Then he remembered his nephews.

He turned around where he last saw them. Thorin narrowed his eyes and slowly walked towards the inner battlefield. He saw blood pooling from two dead bodies which lay side by side. Thorin was curious and at the same time, nervous. When he already reached the corpses, he stopped.

Words cannot tell the horror seen in Thorin's face. He stood there, speechless. He looked closely at their faces, tears and blood were present. Their dark blood continued to pour from their wounds. Thorin walked closer and fell on his knees.

"Fili? Kili?" he said. Thorin touched Kili's face gently, expecting him to stir. But he didn't. He moved his teary eyes to Fili, whose face was dry with tears and pain was present. Thorin gently moved Fili's shoulder. "Fili?" he said. Finally he realized that they couldn't be saved. Tears poured from his eyes as he took Kili's body and held it close to his chest.

"Kili!" Thorin cried as he cradled Kili's body along with his. "No," he murmured, "this cannot be." He then placed Kili's body back to the ground and buried his face on Fili's chest. He mourned for what seemed to be a very long time. Then, Thorin composed himself. He kissed the foreheads of Fili and Kili. He picked up Orcrist and stood up. The battle was not yet over. He killed an orc, one after another. Orcrist gave a blue light and it was already stained with the foul blood of the Orcs. Turning around, the archers had come back and aimed for Thorin. He shielded himself with his sword and ran towards the enemies. These Orcs had killed his sister-sons, and he will avenge them.

One archer had sneaked behind him and let his arrow stick on Thorin's back. The dwarf stopped and shook his head. He turned himself and threw a dagger onto the archer's head. He tried to stand up using Orcrist was a staff. Another set of arrows flew towards his direction. Two arrows were on his sides, yet the other one on his chest. Thorin fell with a loud thud.

The Orcs gathered around him and was about to give him the final blow when Gareth arrived breathing flames from his mouth. Dwalin and Oin jumped off his back and attacked the Orcs near Thorin. He sighed in relief as he saw the other members of his Company arrive. Bombur and Bifur held their swords up; Bofur, Ori, and Nori ran after those who tried to escape while the remaining members battled. Thorin saw his Elf-friend sat down beside him and caressed his face.

"Thorin?" she said. "You can hear me right?" Thorin gave no answer. "I'll get you out of here." Arestel looked up and searched for Gareth but Thorin grabbed her wrist. The dwarf slowly shook his head and placed Orcrist on her hand.

"Take this," he forced himself to say. "Take and keep Orcrist. It's yours from now on. Take it so that it may cleave Goblins once again." Thorin coughed and closed his eyes. Arestel fell silent and shook him gently. He was still alive, only extremely weak and exhausted. Nodding to herself, she clutched Orcrist's hilt and looked back to him. _"Don't you die on us,"_ she said and ran off.

Arestel killed Orcs along the way with the rest of the Company. Hours went by and the Orcs and Wargs slowly decreased in number. The once big battle had become small, as only few orcs were left alive. The Elvenking's Wood-elves took care of them. The corpses were piled on a corner. Bard and the Elvenking were there. Bard asked Gareth to burn the corpses but he didn't obey. The dragon opened up his wings and flew away.

Arestel wiped her forehead. She let herself relax and then glanced on the sword in her hand. Orcrist's blue light slowly faded until it went back to its natural state. The Orcs were all dead. She smiled at the fact that they had won. The Elf walked around and felt a pain on her shoulder. An arrow was there and luckily it wasn't poisoned. It came from one of the Warg-riders. She took out the arrow on her own and fresh blood poured. She screamed in pain. Arestel threw the arrow away and turned around.

Dwarves gathered to the spot where she last saw Thorin, weak and motionless. She instantly became worried. Arestel ran and shoved the Elves on her way and shouted: "Thorin!"

* * *

**Meaning:**

_Tanya awra! – _That hurt!

**Next Chapter Preview:** The Company faces the worst challenge they can encounter: Death.

**Author's Notes:** We are nearing to the end. Only few chapters away! To those who are wondering, _An Unexpected Adventure_ will have its sequel, taking place during the events of the War of the Ring. Arestel will be there, along with old and eventually, new friends. I hope the readers out there will wait patiently and support it.

For now, enjoy the chapter! And thank you for the reviews.


	18. Song of the Lonely Mountain

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 17 – Song of the Lonely Mountain

Dwarves made way for the upcoming Elf. She shoved those in her way and was obviously in panic. Once she got out of the crowd, she found herself in front of her two friends. Arestel blinked her eyes once, then twice. Fili and Kili were sprawled out on the ground. Dark blood was about them. She looked at the dwarves around her, all bowed their heads and some closed their eyes. She didn't understand. In front of the brothers was Balin. He knelt there and hung his head low. Arestel placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"What exactly is going on?" she asked, looking around her again. "Why haven't you done anything to Kili and Fili? They're hurt!" She went to rush towards the young dwarves but Balin held her wrist tightly. She stopped and turned, giving the old dwarf a confused look. "What has got into you, Balin?"

The said dwarf shook his head slowly. "Lass, there's nothing we can do about them." He released Arestel's' arm and let his hand fall on the ground.

Arestel quickly looked at Fili, then to Kili. She moved closer and knelt. She reached out for Kili's hand and caressed it. She held it tight but Kili did not move. Looking at Fili, she did the same. _Nothing._ She looked back to Balin, then to the other Dwarves. They nodded at her. She looked back to her dead friends and cried. She wept on Kili's chest and held Fili's hand. They were inseparable; you cannot have the one without the other. They were always _Fili and Kili_.

"_Fili and Kili ate lunch together. Fili and Kili played another prank on Dwalin again. Fili and Kili went to fetch their uncle Thorin."_

Their names always went together. That was why some Dwarves weren't surprised to hear that _"Fili and Kili died together in battle."_

Kili only wanted to impress his uncle; Fili was trying to protect his brother; and Thorin having to watch them die, knowing that he couldn't do anything to bring them back. It was a sad end for Durin's line.

She heard the dwarves behind her sob. A few minutes later, she heard Nori calling out for them.

"Balin!" he shouted not very far away. "Valkyrie! Come here!"

Arestel looked up and stood. She followed Balin as he made his way out of the crowd and into a larger one. The Company was there, safe and unharmed. Gloin nodded at them when they arrived then looked down at their weak leader. Thorin! Arestel had completely forgotten about him. Along with Balin and Bofur, she knelt and met the eyes of their leader.

He gave them a weak but sincere smile. The Company was surprised; Thorin rarely smiled. Balin returned the smile and ran his hand across Thorin's forehead. He coughed a bit and groaned audibly. The Dwarves behind flinched and gathered around Thorin more. Bofur held up his right hand, gesturing that they shouldn't come so near as Thorin needed space. They slowly backed away.

Arestel went a bit forward and held up Orcrist.

"Here, Thorin, Orcrist your sword. It had served me well in this battle, but now I give it back to you," she said in a shaky voice. The Orcrist was still stained and on her side was the sword's sheath. Thorin looked at it in a few seconds but shook his head forcefully.

"Were you not listening, Valkyrie?" he snapped albeit a bit silent. "Orcrist belongs to you from now on. Take it as a gift from me, and as a portion of your one-fourteenth share of the treasure. Take it and forever remember that you are the Valkyrie of Thorin's Company."

"Yes, but that doesn't make any sense at all!" Arestel exclaimed; tears welled in her eyes.

"Do not be such a child now," Thorin sighed deeply. "Just take it and look after it, alright?"

Arestel reluctantly nodded. She took Orcrist's sheath and stood up. The Elf distanced herself away from Thorin and the Company. She stood about halfway from where Thorin lay and watched as the other members of the Company knelt in front of him. They talked and talked. Some even managed to smile for Thorin, but eventually, some wept.

From behind Arestel was Gandalf. He held his staff and Glamdring his sword. He passed some of the dwarves and with him came Bilbo. Arestel was surprised to see Bilbo, for she didn't see him during the battle. Yet she was glad to see him safe and sound. Gandalf and Bilbo approached Thorin and the hobbit knelt in front of the dwarf.

"Farewell, good thief," Arestel heard Thorin tell Bilbo these words. She looked down at them. She was worried. "I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. I wish to part in friendship with you. And forgive me about my deeds at the Gate."

Bilbo shook his head. "Farewell, King under the Mountain. And worry no more; it is all behind us now."

Thorin nodded and said, "If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world."

He sighed deeply and looked around his friends, once member of his Company. It pained him to know that soon, he'll leave them all behind. Sharp pain came in his chest. Thorin groaned again and gasped for air. The dwarves flinched once more.

Arestel knew how this will end. Tears fell from her dark eyes again. She sniffed and bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. But she couldn't stop herself. She silently wept, like the other members of the Company. Some shed a tear or two. She took a good look at Thorin with her teary eyes.

"_We'll see you again some time. Until then, you take a good rest, __Thorin," _Arestel said. Thorin turned his head and looked at her, smiling. He nodded and she gave him another smile. Thorin looked away and closed his eyes. With that, he died.

* * *

Arestel spent the next few hours on their campsite. It wasn't ruined at all by the battle and she was glad. Beside her was Orcrist, free from blood stain and inside its sheath. The Elf buried her face on Thorin's fur coat and sobbed. Gareth was with her the whole time. He lay outside with closed eyes and only listened to his mistress' cries. He mourned also for the loss of the Company.

Footsteps were heard. Gareth opened his eyes and met the eyes of Gandalf the Grey. He knelt beside Arestel and tapped her shoulder. She looked up with teary eyes. Gandalf also mourned, but crying would not solve anything. The old wizard smiled at her.

"Come now. The preparations are done. It is time to say goodbye to them," he said gently and helped Arestel to stand up.

"Is it time already?" she asked, wiping her tears with her palm. "Can Gareth come inside?"

Gandalf laughed. "Of course. Now come. We mustn't let them wait for us."

He led Arestel outside while Gareth followed them from behind. Along the way to Erebor, they were greeted by some Dwarves, Elves and Men. Once they entered, the dwarves gathered around them while the Elves bowed a little. The Elvenking emerged from the crowd and nodded at Gandalf. He turned to Arestel and she stepped forward, bowing in front of the King.

"I was worried," he said, embracing Arestel. "We searched everywhere for you. Good thing you were safe with the Company." He turned to Gandalf and said, "_Hannon le_, Mithrandir." The said wizard nodded. "Why don't you calm yourself for a while, _pen-vuil_? You seem to be restless since the battle ended. There's someone who has been worried about you."

Arestel looked behind the Elvenking and saw Legolas, still clad in his armor. He looked back at her and approached them. She excused herself and waited Legolas to reach her. The Elvenprince smiled.

"You look terrible," he said.

"You don't look very well yourself, Goldie," came her reply.

Legolas laughed. "What did you just call me?"

"You wouldn't understand, Princeling." Arestel replied again and walked towards the dwarves. Legolas followed behind her as she asked what was going on.

The torches were ready. The Dwarves carried Thorin's dead body, along with Fili and Kili's. The bodies were already cleaned, and on their sides were their weapons and gears. The dwarves made a long line, led by Dain himself. He held a torch high and marched. The dwarves followed. Among them were the members of the Company; their heads low and their steps slow.

Arestel looked back at Gandalf, who nodded at her and followed after the dwarves. The Elvenking was beside the wizard. He held his head high, like a King that he was. Arestel saw Legolas glance at his father and then turned to her.

"We should be going," he whispered. She nodded.

* * *

"_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the heights_

_What was before, we see once more_

_Our kingdom a distant light"_

The dwarves of Thorin's Company sang. Gandalf, Bilbo and Arestel walked behind. The song was slow and mournful, a reason for Arestel to cry once again. She cried and sniffed, unable to prevent her sorrows. Gandalf closed his eyes to listen to the dwarves' song while Bilbo only looked at his crying friend.

"_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune"_

Bilbo tried to sang with the Company, but he didn't find the words to sing with them. Instead he listened, clutching Gandalf's mantle as they reach a flight of stairs leading beneath the Mountain. The 10 remaining Dwarves of the Company continued to sing.

"_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain borne_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long forgotten gold"_

Dain led them to the staircase. Only the Company's voices were heard. During that time, he had also given Arestel the Arkenstone to hold. She held it close to her heart, still crying. The Arkenstone shone bright with the fire. She sang the next lines for Thorin:

"_From long ago when lanterns burned_

_Till this day our hearts have yearned_

_Her fate unknown the Arkenstone_

_What was stolen must be returned"_

The tomb was ready for them. The dwarves laid Thorin, Fili and Kili on the ground and grabbed their shovels, ready to bury them. Dain gestured for Arestel to lay the Arkenstone upon Thorin's chest. She did and stood among her friends.

"Here is the Arkenstone, not only the Heart of the Mountain, but the heart of Thorin Oakenshield as well. May you, and Fili and Kili, rest in peace. Your memories shall never fade," Dain said in a low voice.

"_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain borne_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long-forgotten gold"_

The dwarves started burying them. The Company continued to sing. They helped in burying their comrades and the other placed flowers upon their tombs. Gandalf, Bilbo and Arestel stood only silent throughout the whole time, with Arestel still shedding tears. When it was all done, the Company sang for their fallen comrades:

"_We must awake and make the day_

_To find a song for heart and soul_

_Far away from Misty Mountains cold"_

The song ended. Many shed tears. It took them for a long time for the Company to leave the tombs. It was a long walk back to the main halls of Erebor. The tombs were left in the darkness and in silence.

* * *

The Elves have gathered in front of their King. The battle was over, thus it was time to go back to their Forest. The Elves saved what they can from the battlefield, mostly weapons and gears. The Company had also gathered, ready to say farewell to each other.

"It seems our journey ends here," said Balin to everyone. "It was an honor fighting alongside you." He walked around glancing at his friends. "Laughing," he looked at Bofur and Gloin; "eating," at Bombur; "mischief," at Arestel; "or just basically, spending time with all of you." He stopped walking and smiled. "We always knew from the start that the journey will end sometime, right? Our journey ends here, but not our friendship and our Company. We will see each other again."

"It was fun while it lasted," said Arestel.

What's left of the Company nodded. They all said their farewells with each other. Balin led the sharing of the treasures, Bilbo and Arestel's one-fourteenth share of the treasure. Bilbo set his share on a pony, provided by Beorn.

"Visit us when you can," Ori said. "I also have this for you Valkyrie." Ori handed a paper to Arestel, looking quite shy. She looked at it and smiled. Ori had drawn a portrait of her; it was the perfect goodbye gift. She got on her knees and hugged Ori, startling the latter. It took a while before Arestel let go. After Arestel, Ori then went to Bilbo to give the hobbit his own goodbye gift. It was another portrait, this time, Bilbo himself. The hobbit was overwhelmed with gratefulness and thanked Ori repeatedly.

"Yes, you should visit," added Gloin while helping Bilbo pack his things. "Wait 'til Erebor is back to its beauty!"

Arestel smiled. "I'll definitely visit."

"Do you think our journey will be heard in songs and tales?" Ori asked.

Nori shook his head. "Probably. I would definitely count on it."

Gandalf mounted his steed and waited for Bilbo finish packing. Arestel mounted Gareth; her own share was packed on his back. The dragon waited for his mistress' orders but none came. The Elvenking approached them with a white horse behind him. His own host of Wood-elves stayed behind their King.

"_Pen-vuil_, would you like to stay in Mirkwood? I would be grateful if you will. It will be a new experience for you, and also, you'll spend time without eyes watching your every step," said King Thranduil, holding up the horse's reins.

Arestel dismounted Gareth and walked over to the King. She looked behind him and the Elf-escort was ready. Everything was set, it seemed only Arestel was one they were waiting for. She couldn't say no to the King, and she was sure he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing to herself, Arestel smiled.

"Yes, of course, my King," she said.

The King smiled instantly and handed her the reins. He held up his index finger and reprimanded her, "Father, _pen-vuil_."

He walked towards the elf-escort and mounted his horse. Arestel mounted the horse and gestured for Gareth to follow them. She led her horse beside Legolas' as he gave her a smile. Gandalf and Bilbo were there also, and so was Beorn, still in his bear form. They took one last glance of Erebor and saw the Dwarves waving them goodbye. Their host turned and headed towards Mirkwood.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Hannon le_ – Thank you

_Pen-vuil_ – Dear one

**Next Chapter Preview:** Arestel stays in Mirkwood and the King holds another feast for her and the Elf-friends. Unknown to them, the enemies are not yet contented with the outcome of the battle before.

**Disclaimer and Author's Notes: **The Song of the Lonely Mountain is not mine. It is the ending song the film The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, performed by Neil Finn. Also the idea of Ori's portrait of Bilbo and Arestel came from the movie itself. The picture of Bilbo during the start of the movie was from Ori as a parting gift, said by the artist who drew the said picture for the film.

Sorry it took so long to update the story. Our computer had a problem; I didn't even have enough time to revise this chapter. Thanks in advance for the readers and for your reviews.


	19. Start of Something New

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 19 – Start of Something New

Arestel and Legolas spent the night with the wounded soldiers. Arestel aided them in healing while Legolas only stood and watched. The wounded were healed and needed rest. The pair returned during midnight, with Legolas escorting Estel back into her room.

Breakfast was prepared earlier the next day. King Thranduil had something to attend to but he wouldn't want to miss breakfast most of all.

"Now that I remembered," said the King; "Refrain from leaving the palace until we made sure that no enemies are around. And by enemies, I mean Wargs-riders, Orcs, spiders, and others. They are still around due to the previous battle. Legolas, I'm putting you in charge."

Legolas nodded. "Of course, _Ada_."

After eating, he went off leaving Legolas and Arestel on their own again, as he usually does. The Prince invited her on the terrace and remembered the conversation they shared long before.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" asked Legolas as they made their way towards the terrace.

"What have I forgotten?" Arestel returned the question, confused.

"I mean the challenge, the archery challenge," he said with a smile.

She stopped from walking. Legolas was forced to stop and look back at her. He waited for her to move. She remembered and she was not ready. Legolas walked over to her.

"Did I say something… wrong?" he asked.

"I thought we're not supposed to go outside?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I never mentioned anything about leaving the palace. There's a garden behind the palace. We can stay there."

Arestel shook her head. "Oh, I see. Then let's go."

* * *

They went together back inside the palace and grabbed their weapons. After that, Legolas led her further inside the palace. She had never been inside the palace, nor got the chance to explore all of its rooms and corners. The Prince made a few turns and after that, they were finally in an open garden. It was nice and grassy. A fountain stood at the center; benches were also there. There was an archery target hanging from the trees. Few arrows were stuck on it and Legolas went over to pick them up. Arestel looked around; few more arrows were on the ground. She picked them up and placed them on top of a nearby boulder. When Legolas was done, he walked back to her and prepared his bow.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, a sly smile across his face.

Arestel knew he was confident and he liked archery most of all. She nodded at him, also preparing her bow. "May the best Elf win."

He smiled and proceeded to shoot his arrow. It was a bull's-eye, and Arestel wasn't surprised at all. She saw him battle in Erebor. Legolas stepped back to give her a space. She stepped forward and fired her arrow. It hit the red mark on the target, just beside Legolas' arrow. He smiled and proceeded to the next one.

This continued until lunchtime. Legolas scored 25 while Arestel had 23. It was a fairly decent challenge. But they had to stop and rest for a while. Legolas asked one of the handmaidens to deliver them their lunch, along with a carpet. The handmaiden returned and brought along what the Elvenprince asked. He sprawled out the carpet and prepared the plates for them. They ate like that and rested for a few hours.

"This is great: nothing much to do. That is why I miss home," Arestel said, hugging her knees while caressing Thorin's fur coat. She also missed him, and Fili and Kili. Just thinking about them made her want to cry.

Legolas turned to her. "You always do this back in Imladris?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. If I don't have history or language lessons, and if my brothers don't keep an eye on me, I do this kind of thing. I would usually stay on top of a cliff with Gareth until sundown," she replied.

"That must be amazing, I guess," he said, turning away. "I rarely get to do this. I have duties and responsibilities. It's also a good thing my King asked me to watch over you and keep you company." He ran his fingers on his bow and examined it for a while. Silence fell on both of them. It was a while before Legolas stood up and spoke again.

"Let's go. You still have a score to catch on," he smiled. He held out his hand for Arestel but she stood up by herself.

"The challenge is far from over," Arestel said, although she knew she would lose to him anytime.

* * *

They returned back in the palace during the sunset. Handmaidens and butlers greeted them. Arestel withdrew back to her room to freshen herself. Dinner will be served soon and the King will be there. She let herself lay on the bed and closed her eyes. She remembered the Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf. She missed walking alongside them, eating dinner and just simply, being with them. The songs of the Company echoed in her mind. The Battle of the Five Armies flashbacked and she could see Thorin dying on the ground. Orcrist was in his hand, and he held it out to her.

"_Take and keep Orcrist. It's yours from now on. Take it so that it may cleave Goblins once again."_

Arestel woke up. It was already midnight. She didn't make it for dinner. The King must have been disappointed; he loved having dinner with both Legolas and her. She yawned and stretched her arms. Standing up, she felt her stomach growl. Arestel peeked on the door; the halls were dimly lit, but not exactly dark. The Elves have gone into their own rooms now. She slowly went out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. No one was there. She didn't know where the food was kept. Arestel sighed in defeat and made her way back to her room when she bumped into somebody.

It was Legolas, in his bright jerkin and tunic. He gave her a surprised look but composed himself just in time.

"Estel?" he said. Arestel noted this was the first time Legolas called her that. "What are you doing here?"

"I.. thought I saw someone but it was nothing. I'm going back to my room now," she responded as she tried to pass Legolas.

He laughed and grabbed her wrist gently. It caused her to turn back and face him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked with a huge smile.

Arestel quickly shook her head. "What? No!"

Legolas laughed louder. "It's alright. Come. I'll serve you your dinner."

The Prince led her to the dining hall and went back to the kitchen to grab food. Arestel sat comfortably on a chair, waiting for him. After a few minutes, Legolas came back with a tray on one hand, and a pitcher on the other. He set the table, silverware and everything. She felt embarrassed; he shouldn't have bothered.

"Eat well," he said, taking a seat beside her and waited.

Arestel hesitated for a while. She looked at Legolas who seemed to be really waiting for her to eat. She took the spoon and fork in her hands and began eating. The dinner was silent. Legolas didn't talk, just waiting for her to finish. And when she was done, she helped Legolas to take away the dishes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Legolas smiled. "Take it as my thanks for the challenge earlier." Arestel nodded. He walked faster to be ahead of her and continued, "Come with me outside."

* * *

They reached the same garden where their challenge took place. Legolas sat under a tree and gestured for her to sit with him. _"__Hama sinome"_ he said. She didn't respond but simply sat beside him. There was an awkward silence. Neither of them spoke to each other. Both were just looking on the night sky; the pale light of the Moon shimmering. The rustling of the leaves were in their ears and also the sounds of the animals in the forest. Arestel glanced at Legolas; he was still looking at the sky. She withdrew her glance and focused her eyes on her hand. She felt awkward in this silence.

After a while, she yawned again. Arestel saw Legolas smiling at himself as she yawned. Now what was his problem? He stood up and dusted himself. "Let's go now. You're sleepy." He held out his hand but Arestel, being the stubborn Elf that she was, refused it and stood on her own. He saw this coming; he was only trying to mock her. Arestel also dusted herself and waited for Legolas to do anything else.

Silence fell once again. Legolas looked at her but she avoided eye contact. Slowly, the Prince stepped closer to her, not taking his eyes off of her. She stepped backwards, and then finally, hitting the tree. Legolas seemed to be trapping her and it seemed to her that he didn't know what he was doing. He was only a few inches away from her.

"_Lle naa vanima_," he said with a smile. Arestel felt an urge to laugh out loud, but it was not the brightest move at the moment.

Unconsciously, his hand found its way on her chin. He lifted it slightly and as gently as he could. Arestel felt scared. She had no idea what Legolas was doing. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt him getting closer to her. His warm breath touched her face, his hand lifted her chin more and the other held her waist gently. Legolas was pulling her closer to him. When she finally felt their faces closing in, Arestel quickly opened her eyes and cleared her throat.

Legolas blinked once, then twice. Realizing his deeds, he took two steps backwards and let his gaze fell on the floor. He was speechless. Arestel didn't wait for him to say anything. She ran back towards the palace and left Legolas surprised. When she was already gone, Legolas sighed deeply and hit his head on the tree trunk. He closed his eyes deeply.

"How could I do such thing?" he muttered to himself. "She's definitely angry by now." He was very ashamed. How could he face Arestel the next day or the day after tomorrow? "I'm so stupid."

After a few more minutes, he composed himself and went back. The halls were still a bit dark. He quickly made his way back to his room and shut the door carefully. He flopped down on the bed. In his mind, he could still see what he tried to do. Why did he try to kiss her? Yes, he likes her but it was terribly rude to do that. If his father finds out, what would he say? If Elladan and Elrohir knew, they'd kill him. He sighed again to himself and tried to think of matters that doesn't even concern him.

* * *

Arestel sat on her bed, still wondering what just happened. She could still feel Legolas' warmth. She sighed and lay on the bed, hugging a pillow the King provided for her. She then caressed Thorin's fur coat which lay on a nearby bedside table. Why would Legolas do something like that? Perhaps he was not in his own self and was surprised by his actions.

She closed her eyes; the feeling still lingered inside her and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. Half of her wanted to accept his actions, but the other half doesn't. Arestel slapped her cheek. "_Man carel le?"_ she asked herself. She just admitted to herself something impossible. She thought maybe it was better for her to be home than be in that situation.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Hama sinome – _Have a seat

_Lle naa vanima _– You are beautiful

_Man carel le – _What are you doing?

**Next Chapter Preview: **The time arrives for Arestel to leave Mirkwood. How will Legolas handle this?

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate each of them.

For **kaia**, yes, I will give Arestel a role in LOTR. Everything is planned already, all I need to do is to write her story. I still have one story though and it's about to be finished. I hope you can wait, if you're interested with it. :)


	20. Arrival of the Man and the Knight

An Unexpected Adventure: Chapter 20 – Arrival of the Man and the Knight

"What has got into you?" asked the Elvenking, putting down the book he was reading to look at his son. He looked paler than usual and quieter for the past few days. King Thranduil noticed his son's queer behavior and wondered for days. He waited for Legolas' reply. There was silence between them. Thranduil knew he won't tell anything. Sighing to himself, he said: "You can tell me, Legolas."

Legolas looked at his father and then focused his eyes back on the ground. "I did something unforgivable." He wouldn't want to talk about it, but he knew his father was persistent. The King cocked his head and placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. He made a faint humming sound before speaking again.

"This is rare of you, Legolas," he said finally. "Pray tell me what happened."

Legolas sighed again. He hesitated. He was embarrassed to tell his father about his flight with Arestel. After a few more seconds, he admitted. "I tried to kiss her." It seemed to be a simple sentence, but to Legolas it was an important matter. Silence fell between them again. Legolas became more nervous to know what his father would say. Instead, King Thranduil laughed_ hard._

* * *

Legolas had been avoiding Arestel for almost three days. Ever since the fateful night under the tree, he never gave any attention to her. He would only give her a quick glance or a slight nod, especially when King Thranduil asked him. The next morning after the said night, Legolas woke up early and left the Halls. He didn't join them for breakfast, and so did on the other days. He would later come back after sundown and join them for dinner. He rarely spoke, but he never spoke a word to her. Arestel knew why. He was ashamed of his actions. She understood, but at the same time, she felt guilty for some unknown reason.

Days slowly went by. Without Legolas to keep her company and the King who had many other duties, Arestel stayed inside her room from dawn until dusk. For days, she had no one to talk to. She wished to be home already. The King would approach and talk to her every once in a while whenever he was available.

Another morning fell upon Mirkwood. It was a bright morning and a peaceful one as well. Arestel left her room early to take a walk, even if it meant walking by herself. She didn't mind; it's not as if she couldn't take care of herself in the woods. But before leaving, she had to join King Thranduil for breakfast.

The King immediately smiled when she came into view. Legolas, as usual, had not joined them. "Good morning, _pen-vuil_," he said. Handmaidens were beside him, ready to take orders from him. Arestel smiled back and sat on her chair. "Good morning, _Ada_," she replied. Their breakfast has comprised of mostly talks and laughs. She loved talking with him and he made her feel comfortable.

Not long after, an Elf came in the dining halls. The King looked thoughtfully at the Elf and waited for his report. "My King," the Elf breathed. "We have visitors." He looked at Arestel for one second then turned back to his King. "I believe they've come for Lady Arestel. They identified themselves as Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond."

Arestel quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the entrance. He saw her brothers; Elladan was unpacking some of their luggage while Elrohir stretched his arms. "Elladan! Elrohir!" Arestel exclaimed.

"Estel!" the brothers simultaneously said as they welcomed Arestel with a large hug. She threw herself between them and hugged them back. How she missed them!

"You look good," Elladan said while patting her head, shaking her hair wildly.

Arestel laughed. "They're looking after me here. Besides, what are you two doing?"

"We came to fetch you," Elrohir said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She shook her head. "Why? It's great here."

"Yes, we know, Estel. But Father insists that you return as soon as possible," said Elladan again. "I think he's getting paranoid." He laughed and Elrohir laughed with him.

"Exactly. Now let's go while it's still early!" Elrohir exclaimed, picking their luggage and putting it back on their horses. Elladan gently shoved Elrohir from returning the packs; he had just removed them!

The Elvenking arrived to greet them. Swiftly, the twins bowed their heads before the King.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Elladan and Elrohir," said King Thranduil. "I can see you're here for Arestel, are you not?" Elladan nodded. Thranduil gestured for them to enter his Halls. "Come inside and rest. Your horses will be taken to the stables, and your luggage in a room. Don't worry." He turned and led the twins further inside. Arestel stood between her brothers. They passed the King's throne and went straight into the dining halls. Food was set on the table and drinks also. More handmaidens arrive to serve wine. Elladan and Elrohir sat on the right side of the King while Arestel was on the left.

"You didn't have to bother, your Highness," Elladan said.

"We only came to fetch Arestel. No more, no less," Elrohir added.

King Thranduil nodded. "Yes. I was afraid you'll say that." He glanced at Arestel. "Perhaps you can leave tomorrow? You don't seem to be in a hurry, are you? Besides, I'd like to hold a feast for her tonight, if she would leave in the morning with you."

Elrohir waited for his brother's reply. Elladan sighed and said: "Then we'll stay here until tomorrow." The King smiled instantly and whispered to his servants. They nodded and left the room. Footsteps came from the dining halls' entrance. An Elf with a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back arrived. He quickly approached the twins and greeted them.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" he said with a huge smile on his face. He tapped their shoulders and laughed. "What a surprise!" The twins laughed in return.

"It's been a long time, Legolas!" said Elrohir as he stood up and tapped Legolas on the shoulder. Elladan also stood up to join the commotion. All three took turns on hugging each other; on their seats, both Thranduil and Arestel were amused. They have been talking about matters in the dining halls that the king had to excuse them.

"Alright, lads. You can leave now to enjoy your time," he said. They immediately went outside, laughing and joking around. Arestel shook her head. _Boys_, she thought.

* * *

The Moon came into the sky. The lamps were set, tables and foods were ready. The Wood-elves of Mirkwood helped each other to make this feast happen. They arranged everything, even Legolas and the twins helped in preparing. It was their first time to have a feast on Mirkwood, but it was not their first time to visit there. When everything was ready, the Elves started to arrive in the feast. Arestel didn't feel like going, but she didn't want to disappoint King Thranduil. She doesn't want to sit beside Legolas who doesn't even spare her a word or anything. But she had to do this.

"I'm doing this for King Thranduil," she told herself as she made her way towards the feast. The Elves had already started playing their instruments. Some already sang and danced and ate. When she arrived, she saw her brothers sitting beside Legolas. She went over to them and sat beside Elrohir. He placed his arms around her shoulder and continued talking with them.

"How long will you stay here in Mirkwood?" asked Legolas, taking a grape and ate it. The handmaidens provided them their own food.

"Honestly, we'll leave first thing in the morning," Elladan said, drinking wine from his cup.

Legolas stopped. "What? Tomorrow already?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes, our father wants Estel back at home as soon as possible."

"That's right. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Elrohir chimed in. "Is it alright with you, Estel?"

Arestel fell silent and she looked at Legolas for his reaction. His eyes were on the floor, but she knew he was listening well. She also knew he doesn't care whether she leaves Mirkwood or not. _He doesn't care._ She turned to face her brothers again and said: "Yes. I'd love to go home. I miss Father… Lindir… Erestor..." Arestel said as she counted the names with her fingers. "And also Gareth and Glorfindel!"

Legolas' eyes darted back to her once she said the name _Glorfindel_. He knew Glorfindel; a Noldorin Elf-lord and Elrond's captain in arms. He then realized that she really wanted to go home.

"I believe nothing will stop you from leaving tomorrow?" Legolas asked Elrohir.

He shook his head. "I don't think there's nothing else that matters."

* * *

It was another morning for the Elves. Arestel and her brothers woke up early to pack their things. She was delighted to see Arthfael, her horse. It had been a very long time since she last saw him. The King approached them from outside his Halls and handed them their food for the journey home.

"Take this," he said, handling a bag of _lembas_ to Elrohir. "Be careful on your way back."

Elrohir nodded and accepted the food. "Thank you, King Thranduil."

Legolas came behind the twins. "We're ready to go." Thranduil nodded at him.

Elladan was confused. "You're coming Legolas?"

The Prince smiled a bit. "No, Elladan," he said. "I'll escort you all the way back in the entrance of Mirkwood." Elladan nodded in understanding and turned back to the King.

"_Pen-vuil_," he said. Arestel stepped forward and bowed lightly.

"Thank you for everything, _Ada_," she smiled. "I promise I'll come back when I've got the time."

Thranduil smiled back and nodded. "You'll be most welcome, Estel." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. The twins could tell that the King had grown attached to their sister which explains his desire for her to stay with them. When he finally released her, he gave signal for Legolas to lead the Elf-escort. Arestel mounted her steed and waved to Thranduil, as goodbye. He waved back and watched as they left his sight.

Their flight was very fast. It only took them a few hours to get to the entrance of Mirkwood. Arestel sighed. She remembered the time when Beorn led the Company here and Gandalf had to leave them. She remembered the reactions of her companions when they learned that they had to enter on their own. It was an amazing memory, and she missed her companions. The Elf-escort stopped in the borders of Mirkwood. The twins, Legolas and Arestel dismounted their horses to say farewell.

"I'll see you," Legolas told Elladan and Elrohir. "Maybe in a few years again, that is."

Elrohir laughed. "Probably."

"A few years aren't so bad," said Elladan.

Arestel watched and listened as they bade farewell. After a while, her brother turned their backs on her while Legolas approached her. It surprised her, _so much_. She was already used in Legolas avoiding everything about her; now he was approaching her all of a sudden. He stopped a few inches in front of her, his eyes still on the floor as usual. Arestel could tell he was still a bit embarrassed.

"I have to tell you something," he managed to say. "Come with me." He gestured for her to follow him. He led her a few steps away from the escort, away from the watchful gaze of their companions. When he was finally contented, he turned back to her and sighed deeply.

"Please forgive me," he whispered. "Forgive me about what happened. Forgive me if I hadn't talked to you for days. I was ashamed, and I thought you were angry at me. It wasn't my intention to do that. I was stupid," he ranted, somehow Arestel found this amusing. He sounded like a child confessing to his mother what mischief he did. "Will you forgive me?"

Arestel could swear she heard the phrase '_forgive me_' for four times already. He waited patiently for her reply. After what seemed to be like an age, she finally spoke. "Forget about it. I'm just glad to know we're back to normal again." She gave him a smile. Legolas smiled as well and let his forehead rest on hers.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Elladan and Elrohir heard their conversation. They already knew what happened which caused them to be uncomfortable with each other. Elrohir bounced uneasily from where he stood. "Are they done yet? Are they done yet?" He trusted Legolas, but he didn't want to give away his sister so early. Elladan elbowed his light on his side.

"Calm down," he said. "It's not as if Legolas was proposing to her." He fell silent and realized what he just said. It's far too early to be thinking about marriage. Then he slapped his forehead, "Damn."

Legolas and Arestel finally went back to the group with smile on their faces. The twins turned back and mounted their horses. They both waited for Arestel to do the same but she faced Legolas instead.

"_Tenna' san'_" she whispered. Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead. She then mounted her horse and rode away with her brothers. The Elvenprince waved and waited for them to completely leave. He then turned to his company and rode his own horse. He led the escort back in the Halls where his father awaits him.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Pen-vuil _– Dear one

_Ada _– Father

_Tenna' san' _– Until then

**Next Chapter Preview: **Arestel and her brothers arrive in Rivendell. Elrond will gladly greet his children and there's more awaiting for them.

**Author's Notes: **Will you be surprised if I tell you that the next chapter will be the last? Thank you for all the support, reviews, follows and favorites.


	21. All Roads Lead to Home

An Unexpected Journey: Chapter 21 – All Roads Lead to Home

The Sun and the Moon went by. Arestel and her brothers continued their way back to Imladris. Rare did they stop and rest, for their elf-steeds can endure long journey, and also their riders. Throughout the time, Arestel would tell them stories about their adventure. She told them about their fateful encounter with the trolls, goblins and even Beorn. The tales were long enough that they kept on talking about it until they reach the High Pass.

"There it is," said Elladan, pointing towards the far north of their sights. "There lies the High Pass. We can use it for an easier way. Did you use this pass before, Estel?"

Arestel shook her head. "I don't think so. We were caught by Goblins and were taken to Goblin-town that time. We used the underground tunnels to leave the Mountains."

Elladan nodded slowly. "I see. Now you'll experience passing here. Hurry now!" He urged his horse to run faster. His siblings did the same. The road wound up upwards as it climbed the Misty Mountains. They felt the chill winds touching their skins. They soon began to breathe vapors from the coldness. Their ride was silent. Only the hooves of their horses were heard and the whistling of the winds. Elrohir shuddered audibly.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" he asked.

Elladan glanced back at him then focused his eyes back on the road. "No. This pass was made by Oromë during the First Age. I'm sure we'll do just fine. Follow me."

"Great," came Elrohir's sarcastic reply. "Seems you did your research before leaving home, huh?"

Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother. Once again, he mustered his white horse and his siblings lagged behind.

_"Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold"_

Arestel sang to herself. Audibly, but she made sure her brothers wouldn't give her too much attention. She hummed the next tune, just like how the Company would spend most of their tiring journey. Her brothers indeed gave no attention to her, and instead, they continued on.

* * *

It wasn't that long until they reached the end of the High Pass. It only took them one whole night to pass it. They arrived at the valley and soon, Imladris will come into their sights. And it did. The Sun shone down to it. Water fell from the cliffs and they could feel the fresh air about them. Arestel smiled.

_Home at last,_ she thought.

The brothers led their horses in front. They passed the bridge which connected Imladris into the valley. Elves gathered and welcomed them. Warm smiles and greetings were present. Elladan and Elrohir dismounted and let the stewards take away their horses. Arestel did the same. Before Arthfael was completely gone, she petted him and gave her thanks for the ride. She turned towards her home and sighed.

"I'm finally home," she whispered to herself.

"Let's go, Estel," said Elrohir. "They have been waiting for you."

They went further inside, climbed the stairs and greeted Elves along the way. Arestel looked around, no sign of Glorfindel. She missed him terribly. Turning around again she saw Lindir. His hands were behind him as always and he held up his head and had a bright smile ready.

"_Mae tollen na mar_," he said. He bowed slightly. "It is good to see you safe, Lady Arestel."

She gave him a nod and smiled. "_Gen ú-gennin, Lindir. Manen le?"_

"_Im maer_," he responded. "My Lord Elrond awaits you."

Arestel nodded again. "Yes, but have you seen Glorfindel?"

Lindir turned and gestured his hand towards the east. "I believe he's in the courtyard, my Lady."

She turned back to her brothers. "I'll be right back."

With that, she printed towards the courtyard. And there he was, the golden-haired Glorfindel. He stood there silently and he seemed to be deep in thought. When he heard footsteps coming, he turned and saw his friend. Quickly he smiled at her and approached her. Arestel hugged him and Glorfindel carried her and spun them around. Arestel laughed as Glorfindel put her back on her feet.

"It's good to have you back," he said, taking her right hand and kissing the back of it.

"It's good to be back. I missed you 'Del," she replied.

Glorfindel nodded and couldn't help but notice the sword attached on her back. Its jeweled hilt shone bright under the light. "Can I see that sword?" he pointed at the said sword. Arestel removed it from her back and showed it to Glorfindel. He examined the sword thoughtfully and removed it from its scabbard. He gasped for a second.

"What's wrong?" Arestel asked him, completely confused.

"This is Orcrist," he whispered.

"How did you know?"

Glorfindel stopped from what he was doing and looked at Arestel. He returned the sword back to its scabbard and sighed. "This sword belonged to my long lost, but very good friend, Ecthelion. It was forged way back in Gondolin and was the mate of Glamdring. Ecthelion bore Orcrist during our time, defending the city against Orcs. During the last attack in Gondolin, Ecthelion fought Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs. He must have lost it." He stopped and went silent. That was the memory he couldn't possibly forget: their city betrayed by one of its people.

He looked at her and laughed quietly. "Don't mind me," he said. Glorfindel handed Orcrist back to Arestel. "Take care of it. This sword is more worthy than any other weapons forged." She nodded. Just then, Lindir came again. He nodded to Glorfindel and the Elf-lord did the same.

"My Lady Arestel," he said, "It is time."

Arestel followed Lindir into the main house, followed by Glorfindel. Again she looked around, someone important was not present.

"Where's Gareth?" she whispered to Glorfindel.

"In Lothlórien, keeping Lady Arwen company and guidance. Lord Elrond knew you would be back home safe with your two brothers. That is why he let Gareth stay with Arwen."

They reached the entrance towards the main house. Lindir excused himself and left. Elladan and Elrohir were there, talking matters about the Dúnedain of the North. Soon, Elrond came out with a book from his hand. He placed down and greeted his sons. Next he turned to Arestel, smiling and opened his arms for her. She quickly embraced her father. Elrond kissed her hair and caressed her back.

"Welcome home, my Estel," he said. "I was worried. You made me more worried when Mithrandir came here without you. Relieved I was to know that you stayed in Mirkwood with the Elvenking." He released her and ran a finger across her cheek. "How was your flight in Erebor?"

Arestel frowned at the thought. She couldn't possibly tell her father about the death of Thorin and his nephews. "It it a long tale, _Ada_."

Elrond nodded and led them inside the house. Handmaidens greeted and bowed before them. He was trying to lead them towards the Hall of Fire.

"Arestel," he called out. "Before I forget, you have a visitor."

They arrived in the Hall; a figure was there. Tall and dark, it stood up and walked towards the light. Arestel immediately forgot her problems and smiled. Unable to contain her excitement, she ran and embraced her visitor.

"Estel!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Mae tollen na mar –_ Welcome home

_Gen ú-gennin - _I haven't seen you for a long time

_Manen le? – _How are you?

_Im maer – _I'm well

**Author's Notes: **Here is the final chapter of the Unexpected Adventure! Thank you all for those you have read the story ever since the beginning until the end. Thank you all for the support and reviews! I am currently writing another story, the _Rise of the Fallen_. I hope you stay with me and continue to read my other works!

The Unexpected Adventure will also have a sequel, this time, concerning the War of the Ring. But before that, I must finish my current story for now. Arestel will have a role in the LOTR trilogy. Find out if she's going to be a member of the Fellowship or stays home in Rivendell. I will make this story as different as I can.

Have a great day! And again, thank you everyone for everything!

_Tenna' san' _(Until then!)


	22. Side Story 01 - Nonstop Mischief

An Unexpected Side Story 01 – Nonstop Mischief

A morning in Mirkwood was like any other days: warm and bright. But today, it was unusually quiet. Arestel was flopped on her bed, suppressing a yawn. She was bored; well, more bored than she ever was. King Thranduil and Legolas left early that morning to drive the remaining Warg-riders away from the great forest. Ever since the Battle of Five Armies, many surviving Warg-riders tried to ransack the forest and avenge their fallen comrades. The King led his troops, followed by his son and the Elvenguard's captain, Tauriel.

As she woke, Galion the butler was given the order to serve Arestel while they were away. She was served breakfast, indeed, in the King's grand dining hall, but it there was an awkward silence between the lady and the butler. Once she was done, Arestel resolved in retreating back to her room and wait for Legolas' return.

Groaning audibly, Arestel stood up and fixed her hair. After that, she silently peeked outside her bedroom door to see if anyone was around. To her expectations, no one was around. She then walked down the hallway, making various left and right turns. Arestel was still unfamiliar of the King's palace; everything seemed similar to her. The only place she knew was her own bedroom and the dining hall.

"So much for staying there for a few days", Arestel mumbled to herself.

As she was starting to get distressed of being lost, she entered a very important room. It was King Thranduil's throne room. It was very beautiful; its pillars were of strong wood lined with vines and leaves on top. The King's throne itself was grand as well, still made of wood. The chair resembled that of a deer's antlers and the velvety cushion was present. Arestel approached the throne and couldn't help but notice something else.

Her eyes were darted on what seemed to be a table. It was round and tall, almost reaching her chest. On top was the same velvet cushion, and on top of it was the least thing she expected. King Thranduil's crown sat there, glistening in beauty.

"I can't believe the King would leave his crown unattended," Arestel mumble to herself once again as she looked around. Surely enough, no one was around, even if the place was their King's throne room. "They're probably guarding the surroundings."

Staring at the crown, Arestel ran her finger onto its tip, carefully touching the red leaves which adorned the crown. Her fingers settled on its decorations until an idea struck her. Looking left and then right, Arestel carefully picked the crown up and placed it on her head.

It was heavy and it hung on her head. Arestel carefully adjusted the crown on her head but it still hung. She couldn't help but smile and laugh. Finally having enough of it, she resolved to put it back to its place and leave it alone. But for being the mischievous Arestel that her father and everyone in Rivendell had to keep an eye on, she held the crown tightly on her head and approached the King's throne. Again she stared at it again. Without any hesitation, Arestel sat on _King Thranduil's throne_.

"How disrespectful" would be anyone's reaction to her. Yet she sat still, handling the crown with outmost care. She slowly adjusted her position on the throne and then sat like the way King Thranduil did it: relaxed and fabulous.

Arestel sat back on the chair comfortably and even dared to perch her right leg on the armchair while her left stayed on the ground. "How unladylike" some would react but to Arestel, she was having the time of her life. She suppressed an upcoming laughter by covering her mouth with her right hand as her left supported the ever so heavy crown. It was when another idea struck her mischievous mind.

"I am King Thranduil and you will bow before me," she started.

"Legolas, bring me a sandwich," Arestel said to an invisible "Legolas" in front of her. She pretended that the Prince was present, bowing to her command and went off to the kitchen for the sandwich she asked for.

Arestel laughed out loud. Composing herself once more, she imagined Tauriel standing in front of her too.

"Tauriel, kneel," Arestel commanded once more to an invisible "Tauriel" and imagined that the elf captain was kneeling in front of her.

She could go on like this forever!

Thinking another idea, Arestel voiced out, "Tauriel, do a silly dance."

Again, she imagined Tauriel doing a silly dance, whatever it looked like, it's up to you.

When things weren't enough, Arestel stood up from the throne and carefully took the crown with her. It still sat on her head, supported by her two hands as he went down the hallway. No one was present, much to her relief and she continued trekking the quiet hallway.

"Prepare the food and wine; we're having a party tonight!" Arestel exclaimed once again as her voice echoed. She laughed and could barely compose herself. "I am you Elvenqueen, Arestel!"

Then she stopped. Elvenqueen Arestel? Was Elvenqueen even a word? That was very disturbing. Walking in the hallway again, she picked up some noise. It would be very unusual to have noise if the King and his son weren't around. Listening for more accurate information, she heard thundering hooves of horses. Metal clanged and footsteps clamored on the ground below. She stiffened. Could it be? She heard inaudible conversations but one particular conversation was clear to her.

"Welcome back, my King," a soldier greeted the King. Yes, the King.

King Thranduil dismounted his steed and it was taken away by the guards. Legolas and Tauriel were behind, helping to sort out if anyone was wounded.

"We killed the Warg-riders right away," King Thranduil replied. From what Arestel could hear, he sounded confident.

She panicked. "I have to get back to the throne room," she nervously remarked to herself. Then it hit her. Arestel had been engrossed of her mischief that she couldn't remember the way back. Nonetheless, she clutched her skirt and ran, still handling the crown.

"Where's Arestel?" she heard Thranduil's voice came from outside. Her heart raced in fear.

"In her room, I presume, my Lord," replied one of the guards.

She panicked more. It was a race against time and the arrival of the King in his throne room. For someone so noble, he would surely head first to see his throne and crown. Arestel ran; her memory was betraying her. She couldn't remember the rest of the way. She then listened for footsteps and tried to figure out the way.

"She must be in her room," the King said as he walked followed by his entourage.

Arestel ran and turned to the left. She grinned. Now she remembered. She had never been so confident to herself until now. She was sure to win this race. She was even ready to pull the crown off her head and return it to its place as if nothing happened. Entering familiar grounds, she was tenfold sure that nothing wrong would happen.

Then it came.

King Thranduil and Legolas stood up the entrance of the throne room. Arestel was on front, crown on her head and looking nervous. Tauriel followed behind her superiors and gasped at the sight of Arestel. The younger elf smiled nervously and tried to greet them casually but she couldn't find her voice.

"Is that _my_ crown?" King Thranduil inquired as his eyebrow was raised. The King took a few steps forward to have a better look.

"Y-Yes… I'm afraid so," Arestel admitted. She felt very embarrassed and just wanted to closed her eyes for a good scolding. _He's going to kill me_, she thought.

King Thranduil chuckled and approached her. Arestel opened her eyes and gave the King a confused look. He grinned at her and patted her head.

"You were bored, weren't you, _pen-vuil_," Thranduil beamed as he took the crown from her head. He placed it on top of his head. "Did you have fun with my crown today?"

Whatever in the name of Iluvatar was going on, Arestel nodded sheepishly and watched as the King sat on this chair casually. He let out a sigh of relief.

"You sat here too, didn't you?" he asked again.

Arestel felt an urge to slap her forehead. She nodded once again. The King smiled.

"Do not worry, _pen-vuil_," Thranduil laughed. "I am amused to be honest." Then he gestured to Legolas. "Legolas, take Arestel with you and see to it that you provide her the best company. She has been bored enough today." He chuckled. "Run along now, children."

Legolas gestured for Arestel to follow him while Tauriel bowed to King Thranduil to return to her post outside. Arestel lagged behind Legolas, covering her face with both hands in embarrassment. Legolas looked behind her and laughed. She glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You were caught red-handed," Legolas remarked.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Arestel shot back and went back into cursing to herself.

How very childish.

* * *

_Pen-vuil_ - Dear one

**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! Missed me? No?

Anyway, sorry the sequel is taking too long. I'm very busy but I'm actually working on it now. This is a special chapter since The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug trailer was out today! No words can describe all my fangirl feels when Legolas and Daddy Thranduil appeared! Tauriel looks badass enough.

This chapter takes place during the time when Arestel stayed in Mirkwood. I hope this will make up for the long wait for the sequel. Thanks everyone for all the support! Please continue on reviewing and following the story. It really makes me happy.

Lovelots.


	23. What Happened to Celebrían?

An Unexpected Side Story 02 – What Happened to Celebrían?

Celebrían, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, smiled at the sight before her. She was accompanied by her escort – three warriors and one handmaiden who was a very good friend of hers. They were on their way back to Lórien to visit Celebrían's parents and tell them some good news. They left Rivendell two days ago, under the permission of Elrond.

Celebrían was the wife of Lord Elrond, mother of Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen Undomíel. She, like Celeborn her father, had silver-white hair which hung upon her back. She had dark grey eyes and a lovely physique and petite height. She donned white raiment under her light blue cloak, held together by a golden flower-shaped clasp. On her waist was a sword but Celebrían was less inclined to use it. Her warrior companions rode on before her. They were in their silver armor and green cape. All had their helms and weapons, always ready in battle. Lord Glorfindel trained them well. Celebrían's handmaiden, Almara, rode silently beside her mistress. Her hair was dark, like the any other Elves in Rivendell. She also shared the same dark eyes of her kindred. She wore dark brown raiment under her grey cloak. Almara's horse carried their supplies: food, water and clothes.

The three warriors stopped their horses and waited until Lady Celebrían and Almara caught up with them. Celebrían smiled when the Redhorn Pass came into her Elven view. They were taking this road to Lórien. Earlier, Elrond suggested that should take the High Pass over the Misty Mountains. It was considered safer than Redhorn, but taking the High Pass would give Celebrían and her escort more trouble as it would take them farther from Lórien. The Lord of Rivendell reluctantly agreed but seeing as his wife really wanted to pay her parents a visit, he agreed. Elladan and Elrohir were supposed to accompany her, but both were away riding with the Men and with Gareth.

"Should we stop here for the night, my Lady?" asked the leader of the warriors.

Celebrían shook her head warily, not taking her eyes off the Redhorn Pass. "No," she whispered. "This is a dangerous path we've taken. We cannot linger for too long."

She mustered her black stallion forward, followed by the rest of her escort. A few moments later, the warriors once again rode forward, scouting the pass before letting Celebrían and Almara through. The latter, although silent she remained for most of the time, felt fear in her heart as they went further. Celebrían noticed her friend and urged her horse to stop.

"Is anything wrong, dear friend?" Celebrían asked with a concerned voice.

Almara slowly nodded. "I fear that this place may be haunted, my Lady."

Celebrían flinched but thoughtfully nodded back. "Do not worry. We'll be out of this place in no time." Again she returned at the rear of her escort.

For the next few hours, they continued to trek the Redhorn Pass. It was starting to get dark. Celebrían was starting to regret her decision to take this pass and for not waiting for Elladan and Elrohir to escort her. Yet she remained positive; trusting the warriors and her friend with all her heart. One of the warrior held up a torch as he rode on, keeping a sharp eye on every corner. Celebrían's horse Brithil neighed and suddenly stopped walking. Everyone turned back to their Lady. Brithil was slowly taking a step backwards.

"Brithil?" Celebrían whispered.

"Let us go, my Lady. We cannot delay," the leader of the warriors said. Celebrían nodded and patting her stallion's head, it was finally calmed down. They began to ascend to the Pass again.

The dark was slowly taking them. It was as if the torch they had was quenched by the darkness which lingered in the place. They travelled in silence, and most importantly, in fear. Celebrían was starting to feel the same fear Almara mentioned before. She absentmindedly began caressing her stomach, gently and slowly, seeking comfort.

A loud horn came.

Everyone jerked up and looked into many different directions. Their horses reared all at once and kept neighing wildly. Another horn came and soon followed a trail of many torches running towards them. Celebrían's eyes widened as her fear came true.

"Let's go!" the warriors shouted, hopefully leading Celebrían and Almara into safety.

The band of Orcs arrived in every corner of the Pass, growling and laughing. The warriors made sure Celebrían was first to leave the Pass but they were too late. Countless orcs swarmed the road and in fear of being caught, Almara bolted with her horse. Many orcs followed after her while many remained to strike the Elves. The warriors stood their ground, fighting and slashing everywhere as Celebrían watched in fear. One brave orc jumped in front of her horse, starling both Celebrían and Brithil. Remembering the sword beside her, Celebrían drew it out and killed the orc. But Brithil was startled yet again that he reared which caused Celebrían to fall into the ground.

"Lady Celebrían!" one warrior called out to her as she fell. Celebrían grunted and watched as Brithil ran off. She stood up but was tackled by two orcs back to the ground. "My Lady!" This warrior, called Rilitar by many, swung his sword violently to rush over to Celebrían's side. She was fragile, now of all times.

Celebrían tried her best to push away these orcs but her strength wasn't as great as she wished. Her sword moved like it had its own mind and killed the other two orcs. She then scanned her eyes for her companions. Two were already dead while one, Rilitar, struggled to reach her. But one orc came behind him and struck Rilitar with a heavy blow.

"No!" Celebrían's voice echoed into the Pass. Her vision suddenly became dark, and she felt an agonizing pain in her stomach. Her vision blurred and all she could hear were the laughing of the Orcs.

* * *

Celebrían woke up, panting and groaning. She felt pain all over her body. She looked around. The filthy Orc camp clouded her blurry vision. Many sharp rocks were about her. Celebrían found her cloak to be casted aside; her white raiment was dirty because of the ground. She sat up and clutched her head. A gasp escaped her mouth when she found Almara, stripped of her clothes, covered in bruises and wounds. But she was alive, only breathing very faintly. Almara's hands were tied in front of her and she held her head very low. Celebrían was about to crawl towards her friend when one bulky orc came in between them. Celebrían looked up; her feared expression gazed up to the mocking one above her. The orc grinned and kicked her to the side. Celebrían winced in pain as Almara looked up. She watched as the bulky orc was making his way towards the Lady, grinning and holding an axe.

"Please! Leave her alone!" Almara blurted from behind. Many Orcs stood up from their posts and circled in the commotion.

Drigka, the orc, turned back to Almara. She whimpered as he went towards her instead, clutching his axe very angrily. Celebrían coughed on the other side of the place, slowly lifting her head up. She was just in time to see Drigka violently grabbed Almara's hair and pressed his axe on her throat. Both Elf-ladies held their breaths.

"We have no need for you," Drigka whispered. Almara began to sob. "The silver one is more fun that you are." Closing her eyes, Almara knew what would happen.

"Forgive me, Lady Celebrían," Almara whispered as her throat was cut off. The Orcs cheered. Drigka dropped the corpse and turned to Celebrían, giving her a sly grin.

"We'll get you, Elvish maiden, but not today…" Drigka warned as he began to leave.

Celebrían was left on her own the following night. She was cold, exhausted and hungry. These Orcs had not touched her yet, not harmed her. She deduced that they would kill her after a few days. Celebríansobbed and she tried to bite her lip to avoid any noises from coming out. If she annoyed these Orcs, they would not hesitate to kill her. She sat on a corner, back leaned on the wall and her knees to her chest. Celebrían was starting to lose hope and she wished she was in the company of her husband and children again. She placed her right hand on her stomach again, gently rubbing it as she choked on her own sobs.

"Hope… My hope… My Estel…"

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir held their breaths as the Redhorn Pass came into view. They rode on Gareth, the golden Dragon, with so much haste. They heard from their father tidings of what happened earlier, and they feared the worse. The brothers clicked their heels on Gareth's starting-to-ache back, but the dragon cared not. They left Rivendell this morning to pursue Lady Celebrían who had been missing for a couple of days now.

Elrohir gritted his teeth. He curled his hand into a fist and growled under his breath. "Faster, Gareth! Faster!"

Gareth did what he was told. He glided into the sky and dived down. His ruby eyes looked for any signs of Celebrían. The brothers felt so light behind his back that he couldn't feel any weight from them.

"There!" Elladan exclaimed, pointing out an index finger on the ground below. There was an Orc camp, active and populated. Seeing that there was indeed a camp, hope was restored into the brothers' and Gareth's mind.

The dragon roared loud as a greeting to the Orcs. He spewed fire all over the place, careful not to burn anything or anyone very important. Before he could land on the ground, Elladan and Elrohir already jumped off his back, drawing out their weapons in anger. The brothers resolved to look for their mother first while Gareth would take care of the enemies.

There Elladan and Elrohir found her, lying lifelessly on the ground. The brothers gasped when they realized their mother was stripped off her clothing, wounded and cold. Elrohir quickly removed his cloak and cast it around Celebrían. Elladan held their mother in his arms, pulling away strands of her silver hair away from her face.

"Mother?" Elladan's shaky voice whispered. He was in the edge of tears like his brother. He felt Celebrían move a little. His expression brightened a little.

"Mother? It is us, Elladan and Elrohir…" Elrohir whispered as well, cupping their mother's cheek.

Celebrían opened her eyes, smiling as she did so. The brothers immediately smiled back. "You're late…" she weakly remarked.

Elladan chuckled mournfully. "We'll get you out of here."

Elrohir stood up and whistled for Gareth. The dragon turned to them as his spiky tail held off upcoming Orcs. The sons of Elrond helped each other on settling their weak and injured mother comfortably on Gareth's back. Celebrían moaned a little and everyone who heard her flinched. She sat in between her sons, with Elrohir providing support behind her. Celebrían placed a hand on her stomach and smiled as Gareth took off and steered towards the direction of Rivendell.

"We are saved Estel…"

* * *

They arrived in Rivendell later that afternoon. Everyone was in panic and almost everyone came to see what happened. Glorfindel and Lindir rushed to help as Elrond and Arwen ran towards the courtyard. Celebrían was slowly laid into a bed Erestor provided. Elladan and Elrohir ran to open the door into their mother's room. Elrond was speechless. No words could describe how much horror there was in his face at the sight of his beloved trashed and mistreated. Arwen suppressed herself from crying, comforted by Gildor Inglorion as they both watched Celebrían being taken away in her room. Elrond locked themselves inside the room; no sound came from the room. It was the time when all of Rivendell fell silent, and even not a growl of Gareth was heard.

Three months later, at the eve of December 31st, Celebrían gave birth to her Estel. It was revealed by Elrond that she had been pregnant with their fourth child. Celebrían and Elrond kept it secret to everyone else, including their children. She wished to tell her parents the good news and wished to have her child born under the mallorn trees of Lothlórien, just like Arwen. But it proved to be ill for her and her family.

Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen stayed outside their mother's room. They flinched when they heard her cries as she gave birth to the new brother or sister of theirs. Elrohir walked to and fro, biting on his thumbnail and breathing very heavily. Arwen held Elladan's hand tightly as both of them were as nervous as Elrohir. Then, there was silence. The children of Elrond turned to the closed door, waiting for their father to emerge from it with good news. Elrond came not but they heard a child's cry inside the room. Their hearts skipped a beat in delight.

"I hope we have a boy this time…" Elladan chuckled as he and his siblings lined in front of the doorway.

"Oh, please, brother," Arwen smiled thoughtfully, "do me a favor and let me have a younger sister this time."

The brothers laughed. Elrohir grinned and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "I kind of like having another baby sister. What do you think, Elladan?"

Said brother shook his head. "We'll see…"

The door clicked open and Elrond was greeted with three smiles by the doorway. He gave his own smile and gestured for the three siblings to enter their mother's chamber.

Celebrían lied on her bed, sitting up and leaning her back on the headboard. In her hands was the little bundle of joy everyone was waiting for. She smiled at her three children as they circled around her. Elrond watched them from behind and smiled to himself. Elrohir did the honor of peeking on their new sibling. Elladan and Arwen poked their heads closer, completely blocking Elrond's view. He laughed. The child in Celebrían's arms cooed. Elladan drew his index finger to the child and a small hand clutched onto his finger gently. The three siblings smiled.

Their new sibling was silver-haired just like their mother and had dark grey eyes.

"So… I'm really hoping it's a _she_," Elrohir nudged on his brother.

Elladan shook his head. "No, I'm positive. It's a _he_, brother."

Arwen laughed and looked at their father. "Which one is it, Ada?"

Elrond laughed and went over to Arwen, kissing his daughter's forehead. The brothers looked up to him in confusion and waited for an answer.

"Let us all welcome, Arestel, your new _sister_," Elrond announced.

Elrohir grinned teasingly at Elladan. "Remind me again which one of us said she's a he?"

Elladan shrugged and went back to kneel beside Celebrían's bed. He drew his finger out one more time and smiled at the child.

"Welcome to Middle-earth, Estel," he whispered. Then, he paused. "I think she looks just like _me_."

Elrohir walked towards him. "No, I think she actually looks like _me_, brother."

Arwen laughed, along with Elrond and Celebrían. Elladan and Elrohir were arguing on whom Arestel got her looks from despite being _twins_.

Elrohir went beside Elladan and looked at their sister. Arwen followed suit, sitting by the edge of their mother's bed and taking the child in her arms. In a flash the brothers were on either side of her, smiling down to the cooing child. Elrohir poked Arestel's soft arm gently. The child began to cry. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir flinched and panicked. Elrond and Celebrían laughed. Arwen began to soothe her baby sister by rocking her back and forth, humming a tune their mother used to sing.

"Take care of her," Celebrían whispered. "I am afraid I won't be able to see her grow." Her family turned to look at her in confusion. Elrond's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Elrond inquired, sitting beside her bed. He held both of her hands. "Celebrían?"

"You will learn in time," she assured with a weak voice. "For now, let us enjoy the Hope that I have left in this world."

* * *

Two months after Estel's birth, Celebrían decided to pass over to the Sea. She was greatly troubled of what happened to her and her friends. The Lady of Rivendell was in so much sorrow that none save Elrond could speak clearly to her. By February, Círdan did the honor of building Celebrían a ship, and she was ready. In Mithlond came, of course, Elrond and his children: Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. The Evenstar carried their little sister in her arms, wrapped in a white cloth, cooing and holding her hands up. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were there. Both grieved for their daughter's departure, but nonetheless respected her decision. Celebrían said her goodbyes to her parents. Arwen wept as Elrond kept silent whilst he held little Arestel in his arms. The brothers shed a tear or two, promising their mother to protect their younger sisters. And last were Elrond and Estel.

Celebrían gave her beloved an assuring smile. With a kiss they parted. Arestel, with no idea what was happening, held up her little hand and reached out for Celebrían. The mother burst into tears, apologizing for being so careless. She held her Estel gently, rocking the child as she was starting to cry as well. Celebrían kissed Estel's forehead, and did the same thing with her three other children. At last, with one last wave and glance, Celebrían sailed West.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So... yeah. Another side story done, folks! Yay! Pat me on the back, will you? Anyway, we've got a glimpse on what happened to Celebrían. This chapter is very essential. I'll be posting a two or three mini chapters of Arestel's childhood, like how Elladan and Elrohir were troubled of keeping an eye on her. I hope you're interested! Thanks and keep the **reviews** coming~!

Have a great day!


	24. Side Story 02 - Younger Years Part 1

_Warning: This chapter contains an unfamiliar word in Middle-earth. Enjoy!_

* * *

An Unexpected Side Story 03.1 – Younger Years: Elladan and Elrohir

In the first three years of Celebrían's absence, the House of Elrond was more bustling than ever. Raising a child was an experience only Elrond himself had known. But being the Lord of Imladris that he was, Elrond tasked his sons and daughter to watch over their youngest sibling. Even the inhabitants of Imladris were asked to participate. Elladan and Elrohir would keep an eye always to little Arestel whilst Arwen voluntarily took the role of being the mother and older sister. Lord Glorfindel did his part, guarding and fawning over the child whenever he was free.

Now, it was evening. The House of Elrond had just had their supper. Handmaidens cleared the table and Arwen already retreated back into her room. The brothers Elladan and Elrohir stayed behind, trying to help clean up the dining hall before they leave. Elrond skipped dinner, being engrossed into a business that none other than his counselor Erestor knew. The youngest silver-haired child stood quietly as she watched her brothers. She stared up to them with her dark eyes. Just then, Elladan's pant leg was pulled gently by their little sister. He looked down to meet Arestel's questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Dan, why does Daddy act so weird?"

Her bell-like voice came. Elladan blinked at her question and paused. Even Elrohir, who had been wiping the table, stopped to look at Arestel. He washed his hands and proceeded to kneel in front of his younger sister. He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean by weird, Estel?" Elrohir asked incredulously, as if the word weird was in his voice itself.

"Daddy always smiles, and then, he doesn't. He laughs and then he's angry. Ro, why does Daddy act weird?" young Arestel innocently asked. Elrohir stood up and gave his brother the same questioning look.

"Tell her why, Elladan," Elrohir whispered.

"What? Why me?"

"She asked you first." Elrohir had a point. "Besides, I don't want to give her a lecture about our father. I'm not even sure how his mind works."

Elladan looked at the ceiling for a while. He looked down again; Arestel was still looking up at him. She clutched tightly the doll which looked like Glorfindel; the doll was made for her by the Golden Lord himself.

Elladan had no clue how their father's mind worked. And so, he gave Arestel the _next best_ possible answer.

"Dad's an _alien_."

Elrohir gaped at his brother. Arestel's dark eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes, he's from a world far, far away," Elladan proudly exclaimed. The world he was taking about was supposed to be Valinor, but seeing as how their sister was still very young, he wouldn't bother to explain. Elladan felt a nudge from Elrohir; his face said it all. What the hell was Elladan talking about?

"Why did he come to Middle-earth?"

Both brothers flinched. Most of the time, Arestel would accept everything her brothers said as true and wouldn't ask for more. Damn.

"Uh… he wanted to rule the world?" Elrohir joined the conversation. Elrond wanted to rule the world? Well, that was just ridiculous.

"Why?" Arestel asked again.

"Because… we're brave Elves?" Elrohir chuckled nervously, already running out of alibis. This alibi didn't even have a connection with the child's question.

"Why didn't we go into his world?"

"Um… He fell in love with Mom," Elladan smiled.

"Why?"

The brothers spared a glance at each other.

"She's pretty," Elrohir raised an index finger. He smiled at the thought of their mother.

"Oh, okay!" Arestel walked off with her little Lord Glorfindel doll, enlightened.

**Later…**

Arestel tugged on Elrond's robe. He looked down and smiled. He drew out his hand to pat his young daughter's head.

"Yes, dear?"

"Daddy, am I a dragon?"

Elrond frowned. "What?"

"Gareth told me that when I grow up, I'm going to be just like him," Arestel's voice came. "An' I thought that if he was like me then I must be a dragon because he's not an Elf."

Elrond shook his head. "No, Estel, you're not a dragon." This daughter of his took things too literally.

"So, I'm normal?"

"Certainly not," Elrond chuckled. "You are anything _but_ normal. You're a precious gift from the Valar!"

Arestel's expression brightened. "So, I'm from the same world you're from?"

Elrond blinked. "What, Estel?"

"Dan and Ro said that you're an _alien_ from another world and that you fell in love with Mom and want to rule the world."

There was silence. Then:

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"

* * *

**A few days later…**

Elladan and Elrohir had just come back from an errand in Bree. They met up with the Rangers and began scouting the area around the forest and rivers. They managed to kill some wandering Orcs and destroy their camps. Three days they spent there, and without rest, too. So now, having come back after an exhausted travel, the brothers were focused on one thing: rest. It just so happened that they passed little Arestel who was in their father's room and they heard her innocent voice rang in delight.

"Dan! Ro!" young Arestel chirped inside the room.

The brothers flinched and sighed deeply. If they ignore her now, Arestel would start crying. And Elrond wouldn't be happy about that. Elladan and Elrohir returned and entered the room. Arestel was in her crib, laughing when her favorite brothers came to see her.

"Yes, Estel?" Elrohir inquired, patting his sister's head.

"Let's play!"

Oh, Valar, no.

"Let's play!" insisted Arestel.

The brothers looked at each other. Elladan nodded and proceeded to reason with her. Somehow, Elrohir was used to having Elladan reason with everything little Estel was insisting.

"You see, Estel," Elladan began while Elrohir listened carefully. This better not be one of those Dad-is-an-alien conversations. "Me and Ro will do something very _magical_. It's a magical thing called rest and everyone needs it."

Arestel's expression brightened. The brothers smirked in triumph.

"Magical? Like the flying horses 'Del was talking about?"

The brothers then blinked.

"What? …Who?" Elrohir blurted. What in the name of Iluvatar was Glorfindel been telling their sister?

"Um, yes, Estel," Elladan nudged Elrohir's side and reluctantly agreed. "Can Ro and I leave now to rest?"

"But I want to play," Arestel whispered as her smile turned upside down. The corners of her mouth began to drop and her eyes became teary.

"Of- Of course!" Elrohir chuckled nervously. He flailed his hands in front of her. "We'll play something." Times like this, they wished Arwen was there to save them. Alas, she was not! The other sister they had was already resting. Why were the brothers always had to be stuck with the toddler?

"I've got an idea," Elladan smirked. "Get me some glue and scissors."

A few minutes later, Elrohir returned in the room with glue and scissors. In Elladan's hands were paper and an old clothing of his. Arestel was picked up by Elladan and was settled on the floor. He began to cut out the cloth into tiny pieces while Elrohir showed Arestel how to glue the cloth into the paper. The little girl watched her brothers work in amazement.

"Let's play a new game," Elladan announced as he cut more pieces of the cloth. "It's called arts and crafts."

One hour later, Elladan and Elrohir left Arestel all on her own to mind her new game. She called it arts and calves, something the brothers only laughed at, completely amused. It was such a brilliant idea, more brilliant than telling Arestel that their father was an alien. Elrond gave the brothers a good scolding to them and told them not to tell lies. Arestel clearly bought the idea of her father being an alien and it took a few days for Arwen to convince her sister. And so, the brothers returned to their respective rooms and began to rest.

Faint footsteps came from outside the room. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow when light emerged from the room where he knew the child was supposed to be. Poking his head by the doorway, he could see Arestel minding a business of her own. With a smile, Glorfindel knocked on the door lightly and proceeded inside. The toddler gave him no attention. The warrior peered over her shoulder and couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

"Good evening, Estel," Glorfindel greeted politely. The toddler looked up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Arts and calves!" Arestel chirped.

Glorfindel chuckled and patted her head. "Do your best," he said and then left. He made a mental note that the child was becoming quite artistic.

Another hour came by when Glorfindel visited the child and Elladan heard noise outside his room.

"Dan! Dan! Look at this!" Arestel's voice waked her brother in the middle of the night. Elladan let out an audible groan but he still opened his eyes to see what his sister was up to. In front of him was the gluey monstrosity his little sister made out of the clothes. Elladan looked at Arestel; her bright smile greeted him. But he was exhausted.

"Good girl, Estel," Elladan mumbled sleepily and patted her head.

"I'm going to show, Ro!" she announced.

With that, Arestel ran out of Elladan's room and entered Elrohir's, whose room was only in front of his brother. She opened the door and quickly jumped into the bed, hitting Elrohir with a pillow.

"Ro! Look at this! Ro!"

She shook her brother's shoulder and began to jump on his bed lightly.

"Wake up, Ro!"

Elrohir shifted and yawned. Looking up to his sister, he saw what kind of art she did. He tried to smile.

"It looks great, Estel. Go make another one."

"Okay!"

Elrohir was finally left in silence when Arestel went back into her father's room. But arriving there, she realized that all the pieces of clothes were spent on her first craft. Without clothes, she couldn't make another one. Dan and Ro would be so disappointed. She began to tear up but then she remembered where Dan got the clothes from. She smiled and continued on her work. She opened a wardrobe and inside was hundreds of clothes. The next day, Elladan and Elrohir woke up in the same time and decided to check on Arestel. Ever since her last approach, she had never come to them again. Elrohir guessed the girl had already fallen asleep.

But as they were walking in the hallway, Arestel came up running to them, holding up her masterpiece.

"Dan! Ro! I made another one!" Arestel chirped.

The brothers knelt and thoughtfully looked at her piece. And then they frowned.

"I recognize this dress," Elladan whispered.

"This is… Mother's wedding dress!" Elrohir finished.

"What?" Arestel blinked.

"Oh, you used Mother's… oh no. We are _so_ dead, Elrohir!"

"Don't look at me! It was your idea!"

"Yes, but _you_ convinced her to make another one! The one I gave her was my old tunic!" Elladan exclaimed with a shaky voice.

Arestel cocked her head to the side. "What…?"

That wedding dress was their mother's pride and joy. Elrond kept it hidden and well-preserved throughout the years. To think that it would only be cut up by his youngest, the lord would definitely blame the next possible persons. Oh, Valar, no.

Before she knew it, Elrohir picked her up in his arms as Elladan whistled. The brothers ran outside, with Elrohir carefully carrying their little sister with them.

"Let's go! We'll hide in the mountains until father's anger dissipates!" Elladan exclaimed as they ran. "We can wait a hundred years if we have to!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, what do you think? I hope the alien part wasn't so disturbing or anything. And I hope you had fun! I'll be posting another chapter of Arestel's childhood, this time, concerning Glorfindel and Erestor! Stay tuned and keep the **reviews** coming.

Thank you everyone!


End file.
